Kingdom Hearts III Part I: The Gathering
by Nightwing2593
Summary: Three years after Sora failed to show the Mark of Mastery, he returns from the Sleeping Worlds stronger than ever before. With the threat of Master Xehanort looming on the horizon can our heroes recruit the remaining Lights needed to combat the coming Darkness or will all their efforts end in tragedy? Part 1 of 3
1. New Guardian of Light

**Chapter 1: New Guardian of Light.**

**A/N**: **Hello! the names Nightwing2593, got it memorized? I know the idea has been done to death but I wanted to write Kingdom Hearts III as I see it in my mind. It has been quite a while since I've done some creative writing so my technique might be off. I hope you're willing to give my vision a chance. Anyway I digress, I'm proud to introduce the first chapter of the final entry of the Xehanort Saga. Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Kingdom Hearts III now with more Star Wars and Marvel. I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and Disney, and Marvel Comics will forever be owned by Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, and Jack Kirby...and Disney.**

* * *

Another night passes in the Mysterious Tower, another night since Sora left to train on his own after he failed to show the Mark of Mastery. Donald and Goofy were sitting on the doorsteps of the tower waiting to be summoned by Master Yen Sid or looking out for Sora. "Sora's late. Do ya think he's okay?" Goofy asked Donald. Donald responded with a depressed sigh.

"Gawrsh, Lea sure hurried back to Radiant Garden, and now Master Yen Sid's sending Riku away too, on some mystery errand." Donald responded with another sigh. Goofy continued his questions with another.

"Do ya think _we'll _get to do something important?" Before Donald could answer he spotted something in the distance. Goofy looked where Donald was pointing and saw a familiar figure coming back to the tower.

"Oh! Welcome back Riku!" Goofy said joyfully. Despite Riku's dark actions in the past Goofy had come to consider the silver-haired young man a good friend. However, Riku wasn't alone. When the new figure came close to the tower's door both Donald and Goofy gasped in shock at who was coming.

Back in Yen Sid's chambers the old wizard and retired Keyblade Master was discussing the next move in the upcoming battle with his former apprentice King Mickey.

"The Keyblade Wars of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness, and the X-blade was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world into the one we know today. And the light from the broken X-blade was then divided into seven to protect the number of pure hearts in the world." Mickey considered his former teacher's words carefully.

"Seven pure lights. They're... the seven Princesses of Heart." Mickey deduced. Yen Sid nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another Keyblade War, Xehanort will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the X-blade." Mickey was afraid of that.

"So... there's gonna be clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses... and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?" Yen Sid sighed wishing there was something he could do to prevent these children from experiencing the terrors of war.

"To protect the seven pure hearts, we will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen darknesses."

"So we're missing one guardian of light." Mickey replied thinking of who their missing light could be.

Suddenly, Yen Sid's door opened and Riku entered the room to report on the mission the wizard sent him on. Mickey turned startled at how quick the boy's journey was.

"Riku! you're back!"

"That's right!" Riku replied with a smile to his old friend masking the worry he felt and how Sora will react when he finds out what's about to happen. "Master Yen Sid, I brought the _guest_ you asked for but... you never said why." Riku turned to "guest" with as straight a face as he could muster.

"Huh? Wow!" gasped Mickey with surprise and worry. Yen Sid despite his reservations about this tactic knew this had to be done in order to stop Xehanort from getting his hands on the X-Blade.

"I've come to learn that you too can wield a keyblade. I am glad you are here...Princess Kairi." Inside the wizard's chamber stepped the a red-headed teenage girl with pink short dress and a white blouse with matching white shoes.

"The honor is mine Master Yen Sid." Kairi replied with a smile and quick curtsy.

Yen Sid chuckled as a grandparent would with their grandchild.

"Please child, I am simply an old wizard there is no need for such formalities, though young Sora could do well to learn from you."

Kairi couldn't help but to laugh. "That's Sora for you he can't go a day without somehow offending someone."

"Kairi can you summon your keyblade for us?" Yen Sid asked the young princess. Kairi became nervous despite her determination to fight she hasn't used her Keyblade since the destruction of the original Organization XIII. Yen Sid sensed hesitation in Kairi's heart and offered advice

"Breath child, place your hand in front of you and will your weapon to appear. Keep your heart strong and focused and it shall appear to you." Kairi took a deep breath rose her arm with her hand opened and concentrated. In a flash of light her keyblade Destiny's Embrace appeared. It was just as beautiful as Kairi remembered, a golden blade with a bouquet of flower forming the "teeth" of the key, the hilt that resembles a breaking ocean wave and a veil of sand that wraps around the lower portion of the blade, ending with a keychain shaped like a paupu friut native to her island no doubt representing her bond with Sora. Yen Sid nodded his head impressed that one of the Seven one of the youngest escpecially could wield a keyblade.

"Very good, now then I know that some are releuctant to have you involved in this especially since you will be targeted no matter where you go, but I wish to know. Do you want fight the coming darkness the despite the danger to you and your fellow princesses?" Kairi had given this question a lot of thought since she, Sora, and Riku finally returned home together after being separated for so long. She always hated violence but after being put in danger several times throughout the past two years she can no longer just stand there and do nothing while her friends throw themselves in danger.

"Yes Master Yen Sid, I want to fight I can't stand by and do nothing while the worlds are in jeopardy if I'm supposed to be a source of all light I can't let the darkness swallow everything up."

Riku saw his chance to try to disuade her not for his sake, but Sora's.

"Are you sure about this Kairi? Xehanort won't stop at nothing until he captures you and gets his filthy hands on the X-blade. What about Sora you know the dolt will stop at nothing to keep you out of harm's way."

Kairi knew that Riku would try this and drag Sora's name into it. "Riku, my heart is made up you can't stop me from doing this. Neither can Sora. He'll just have accept that I'm fighting. Last I checked I don't need his permission to defend myself from some darkness obsessed old codger." As Yen Sid listened to the two friends argue back and forth about the severity of the situation the door to his chambers opened and a tall man with spiky red hair and a long black coat with matching gloves and boots stepped in.

"Riku, her heart is decided and I gotta say I like her fire. Let her fight with us. If Princess is as good with a keyblade as she with words Xehanort won't stand a chance." said the red-head. Kairi turned her head and lowered into a battle stance.

"Axel! You've got some nerve showing up here after everything you did to me! And who gave _you _premission to call me _Princess_?" Kairi spat remembering her kidnapping and imprisonment in the Organization's castle.

"Jeez not even back for five minutes and I've already got someone jumping at my throat just my luck." man sighed. Yen Sid raised his hand as if to say silence and said his piece.

"Kairi, whatever feelings you may have for this man, put them aside. He is working on the side of Light now. What's done is done, we cannot afford to fight among ourselves." Kairi dismissed Destiny's Embrace and looked in the cocky red head's eyes and smiled. She walked to him and extended her hand. "Master Yen Sid is right let's start over, Hi I'm Kairi."

"The name is Lea. Got it memorized?" said he taking her hand and shaking while with his free hand tapped at his head.

"Crystal." Kairi replied with as big a smile as she could muster for her fromer kidnapper.

Sensing that all animosity between Kairi and Lea had cleared for now Yen Sid got to business.

"Now that introductions are out of the way it is time. Master Riku I want you to begin Kairi's training immediately the stars tell me that Xehanort is preparing his final attack on the worlds we need to be ready. Sora will return in due time and when he does we can finish this fight once and for all."

"Yes Master, at once," Riku replied. The wizard then turned to Lea and gave his instructions.

"Lea, I need you to return to Radient Garden. Help the former Organization members settle in their new homes and help Restoration Commitee as best as you can they need to know you can be trusted.

"You got it Boss." Lea replied opening a Dark Corridor. "Yeesh I come back from the dead and _still _get the icky jobs." Lea said to himself as he stepped throught the dark portal lifting up his hood. When the Corridor closed Riku turned to Kairi.

"Well we better get started I want you to be stronger than Sora when he gets back."

"Uh-huh!" Kairi replied giggling. As Riku and Kairi left Yen Sid's chamber Mickey looked to Yen Sid and spoke his mind.

"Master, are you sure about this plan of attack? So much can go wrong and we have no way of knowing when Sora will return." Yen Sid closed his eyes in meditation and replied grimly, "All we can do now Mickey is hope and pray all will be well in the end."

* * *

**A/N**: **Well what do you guys think? I know it's a bit short but it'll get longer as I progress. I realize I included the last half of the Dream Drop secret ending but I felt it was important to include before my vision came in. Feel Free to review I want to know your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome can't hope to improve otherwise. Hope you stay tuned cuz the first major world will be set during the events of Star Wars: A New Hope the original version of course none that Greedo shot first garbage here. Han was the first and ****_ONLY_****person to shoot. Whew! Nerded out there till next time TTFN.**


	2. Three Years Later and a Hero's Return

**Chapter 2: Three years later and Return of a Hero**

**A/N**: **Previously on Dragon...oops wrong franchise previously on Kingdom Hearts III, Kairi joined Riku and friends to stop Xehanort from forging the X-Blade. She's been training nonstop for three years...wait ****_three_**** years?! What's that lazy bum doing? Probably sleeping on the beach again. Will Kairi reunite with Sora? Find today on Kingdom Hearts III!**

* * *

In the three years since she began her training Kairi had found her natural talent rested in the realm of magic. Due to his lack of knowledge in the subject Riku had entrusted Donald to teach her the basics of magic while he taught physical combat. Donald excited at the prospect of finally doing something important took to Kairi like a fish to water. Within two years Kairi had complete mastery of all three levels of black magic and just last month was able to discover a fourth level of white magic that left even Yen Sid impressed. For the moment the young princess had some time to herself before Riku would test her abilities for the last time, so she took it upon herself to brush up on her magic. She walked into the courtyard of the tower and found Donald levitating deep in meditation building up his magical energies.

"Umm...Donald, sorry to bother you but could you help me with my magic? I want to be sure I'm ready for anything Riku throws at me."

Donald sensing the presence of light behind him turned himself around using telekinesis and beamed at Kairi with a sense of pride.

"Of course, anything for my favorite student."

Kairi responded with smile, "Please, I'm your only student." Donald ignored Kairi's attempt at cheek and sighed.

"If only Sora took his magic seriously, instead of practicing he would spend the time napping in the middle of the gummi ship's deck." Kairi only shook her head with grin. "Even after all that's happened the lazy bum still finds time to snooze."

"Bum isn't the word I used." Donald replied. "But I digress let's see how you've improved." The duck then raised his staff and magical furniture appeared in they sky.

"I want you to use your full power to destroy the furniture Kairi, any spell will do just hold nothing back." Donald explained. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and watched as the furniture flew around the coutyard doing aerial stunts that most gummi ship pilots can only dream. One word came to Kairi's mind as she built up sufficient mana for her spell.

"FLAAARE!" In the spot where the furniture flew a massive explosion filled the courtyard sending Donald flying right into Goofy who was polishing his shield. As the smoke cleared Goofy smelled something cooking. He looked down and saw Donald's tail on fire.

"Hey Donald your tail's on fire. Ahyuck!" Donald looked down and saw his flaming tail and screamed at the top of his lungs and started running around the courtyard. Riku seeing the explosion summoned his Keyblade Way to the Dawn and ran to the courtyard. Seeing only Donald jumping into the tower fountain and the tip of Kairi's weapon smoking at the tip, he could only assume Kairi was practicing her magic despite being given free time. Riku smiled in pride and was thinking about how Sora will react when he sees Kairi able to handle anything thrown her way.

Suddenly, the sky grew bright and a keyhole appeared and out from it came an armored figure riding what appeared to be a gold and silver skateboard fell face first in to the tower grounds.

"Who are you?!" demanded Riku demanded the figure. Riku could help but the silver and black armored figure looked a lot like Sora in Final Form. When he didn't get an answer Riku charged the unknown warrior. Before Way to the Dawn could land a hit the warrior blackflipped and somersaulted over Riku and brandished a keyblade of his own. Recognizing both weapon and battle stance Riku dismissed Way to the Dawn and looked in shock. "It couldn't be..." Relaxing and dismissing his own Keyblade, the Kingdom Key the figure tapped the left crown shaped shoulder pauldron of his armor and was consumed in light. When the flash cleared in the armor's place stood a familiar spiky headed face.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy cried as they tackled their old friend.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" the three friends linked hands and started to dance around. Riku rolled his eyes at the display, while Kairi who hid behind the tower to surprise Sora could only shed a tear in happy silence.

"Welcome back, you spaz!" Riku said deciding the trio's dancing was long enough.

"Aww I missed you too, Riku!" Sora grinned putting an arm around his best friend. Riku playfully pushed the arm off of him. "Hey! Cut that out, I don't want your sappiness rubbing off on me!"

"I thought it already did after you laughed at the face I made after fighting Xemnas!" Sora laughed. Riku's heart warmed at the memory of laughing for the first time since he pulled himself out of darkness and began his road to dawn. "It's not my fault that you looked stupider than usual with that face." Riku retorted with a punch to Sora's shoulder.

"Gawrsh fellas you shouldn't fight like that." Goofy said as the two keywielders began to wrestle each other to the ground like rowdy kids.

"Don't worry Goofy, they've always been like that." Kairi said as she walked foward to welcome Sora back. "Hey guys! Knock it off we got more important things to do."

Sora turned as he threw one last punch to Riku's face and saw the one he wanted to see most. She was just like he remembered except her red hair had grown even longer and she had a look in eyes that showed how much she grew up in the past three years.

"Kairi what are you doing here?" Sora asked. Before she could answer it hit him. "Kairi can you wield a Keyblade?"

"Gulity as charged!" Kairi said sticking her tongue out as she summoned Destiny's Embrace. Riku used Sora's momentary shock to deliver a swift swing to Sora's head with Way to the Dawn."

"OW! What was that for?" Sora exclaimed massaging his head. "Rule #13: Never get distracted." Riku said with a smirk. Sora rolled his eyes at Riku's remark. "Alright _Phil_ I get it." Sora retorted thinking of the gruff trainer of heroes at the Oylmpus Colliseum.

Kairi finally had enough of her two friends' banter. "All right ladies now that we're done gossiping, Master Yen Sid needs to see you for a debriefing." Sora shocked at Kairi's outburt straightend up and saluted smartly and said, "Ma'am yes ma'am! Hey Riku race you up the tower." Riku in response ran full speed full speed past Sora and went up the tower while Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed something that sounded oddly like "boys."

"Not fair Riku! That's cheating!" Sora yelled about to run after Riku when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned Kairi jumped right into his arms. Burning red Sora awkwardly returned the gesture.

"I missed you." Kairi said after a brief silence. "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"C'mon when have I ever let you down?" Sora replied.

"Just promise me you'll never leave without warning like that again." Kairi pleaded while handing Sora her thalassa shell lucky charm. Taking the charm in his hand Sora nodded in understanding. "Next time I want you with me." Touched by Sora's answer Kairi put her arms around him again. Deep in Sora's and Kairi's respective conciousness the sound of a whip cracking came crashing down.

_Girl has you whipped man! "Look sharp" that's all I asked and you can't even do that right._

_C'mon Roxas it's been three years let them enjoy the moment who knows when things will be this peaceful again._

_Alright you win Namine. I guess the dope does deserve a moment after what happened during the Exam._

After five minutes the couple broke up.

"I guess we better go. Master Yen Sid probably wants to know about your training." Kairi said.

"Yeah, best not keep him waiting." Sora replied.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Welcome back."

* * *

**A/N**: **About he came back he's got some 'splaining to do. And what about that armor? Stay tuned and find out. Once again reviews and criticisms are always welcome. I also have a question for you guys, I plan to use the old Disney series Gargoyles as one of our locations since that takes place in New York like every Marvel Comic...yeesh you'd think the place would be crime free by now. But I digress which Marvel Hero do you guys think I should use so it doesn't interfere too much with Gargoyles stuff? Leave an answer in your reviews or PM me if you wish. Hope to hear from ya soon! TTFN!**


	3. A New Hope

**Chapter 3: A New Hope**

**A/N**:** Welcome back to KH3! This'll be the last chapter in Yen Sid's Tower for now so please bear with the exposition for time being. Once this is over We're gonna spend some in that Galaxy Far, Far Away. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back in Yen Sid's office everyone gathered together anixous to hear about Sora's adventures in the Sleeping Worlds. The only problem both Sora and Kairi were missing.

"Gawrsh wonder where the could be?" Goofy wondered with worry in his eyes.

"C'mon Goofy Sora has hasn't seen Kairi in three years you should know what's going on" Riku said with a wink while Lea backed him up with smoocthing sound effects causing Donald to snicker.

"Aw shucks fella we should cut 'em some slack there won't always be happy moments like this." Mickey piped in. After a moment's reprieve the door opened and Sora and Kairi walked in.

"You two love birds done mow?" Lea asked with a snicker. Blushing Sora ignored Lea's question and responded with a question of his own. "Axel? What are you doing here?"

Sighing with annoance Lea once again gave his response. "For the last time, the name is Lea L-E-A. Got it memorized?" Yen Sid signaled for silence. "Sora, it is good to have back with us I trust your training was fruitful?"

"Yes it was Master." Sora said before bowing his head in shame. "Sorry for taking off like that I just felt that I needed some time alone to find some answers." Yen Sid bowed his head and smiled.

"All is forgiven Sora given what happened during the Exam it is only natural that you would need time despite your acceptance of failing." Yen Sid then turned to Lea, "We have Lea to thank if he hadn't intervened I shudder at the thought of what could have happened?"

"Yeah, without me Sora would looked more like a zombie than Roxas did in his first days in the Organization." Lea joked hoping to get a response from Roxas.

"Oh thanks!" Sora exclaimed generation feelings from both himself and his Nobody. Lea chuckled. "Good to see you're still in there Roxas."

Yen Sid signaled for silence once again. "Riku tells me that you can summon both Keyblade armor and a Rider. Might I ask how this happened?"

"Keyblade Armor?! How is that possible?" Mickey interjected. Yen Sid signal for silence once more giving Mickey a scolding look. "Please explain Sora."

"I'm not entirely sure how it happened." Sora explained. "When I reenterd the Dram Realm all the Dream Eaters I found gathered together next thing I know there was this flash of light and they were gone and the shoulder piece was just lying there. All of a sudden I hear this voice in my heart telling me, almost guiding me to put the armor on. All I did was touch it and BAM! I look like an armored knight in Final Form."

Yen Sid looked deep in thought. "Can you show us?" he inquired. Sora took a deep breath and pressed the armor on his shoulder and was once again encased in his armor.

_It looks just like__** his **__armor!_ Mickey thought. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy looked in awe, while Riku smiled impressed at the display.

"Where can I get one of those?" Lea asked with a low whistle. Sora dismissed his armor and Yen Sid stood erect.

"My friends, it is time you learned of Xehanort's obsession with the X-Blade." with a wave of his hand an illusion of a barren wasteland littered with old keyblades.

"Sweet movie time." said Lea. Yen Sid rolled his eye than began his presentation. "Fifteen years ago Master Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas attempted to forge the X-blade using a heart of pure light and one of darkness." In the illusion an old bald man with a silver goatee and golden eyes burning with darkness and a young man in a mask wearing armor that reminded Riku of the form he took when he released his darkness against Sora in the ruins of the Radient Garden castle then called Hollow Bastion were walking in the Keyblade Graveyard. When they stopped Xehanort had smirked in the presence of three armored figures. "Two Wielders and one Master trained by my old friend Master Eraqus were all that stood in his way." With a wave of a hand the illusion changed from a standoff to a full on battle causing Sora to feel a sadness he never felt before as if he were there that day. The female fighter was slammed to the ground by a snake of dead keyblades causing her helmet to fall revealing a blue haired woman in her early twenties with a deep sadness in her eyes. "AQUA!" Sora screamed running to the illusion of Aqua matching perfectly with image of the armor encased figure helping the young woman up. Yen Sid raised his eyebrows astonished at what he saw in Sora confirming his suspicions.

As Aqua recovered she raised her keyblade casting a Reflect spell at the tall armored warrior climbing to the precipice where Xehanort stood protecting him from a stream of keyblades and Vanitas's wild spellcasting. At last the tall warrior reached Xehanort and crossed blades with Xehanort who drew a Keyblade of his own. Admist the mêlée Xehanort cast a Blizzaga spell causing his assailant's arm to freeze. Sora then attacked the Xehanort hologram once again matching the movements of the warrior who aided Aqua. Xehanort disappeared and reappeared behind the small warrior and grabbed his head. As the warrior struggled his helmet started to crack. The warrior with the frozen arm attempted to free his companion but wall thrown off the cliff by a barrage of keyblades.

Amused with his victims struggle Xehanort ignited the warrior with flames of darkness and cast Blizzaga and froze him solid. With a sneer Xehanort dropped his quarry off the cliff causing Kairi to gasp in horror. Aqua seeing the whole thing jumped to the aid of her friend cathing him before he was shattered by the fall. Only the boy's helmet was shattered in the fall revealing a familiar face.

"Is that Roxas?" Riku asked Yen Sid, but the wizard never answered. All eyes were on Xehanort as he sent a blast of energy to the sky revealing to everyone's surprise Kingdom Hearts. Back to the Keyblade Warriors the one with the frozen arm yanked off his helmet in frustration revealing a face that looked just like the portrait of a younger Xehanort in Ansem the Wise's study, but with brown hair, blue eyes and lighter skin. To Riku's surprise the man's eyes turned into an intense gold as he gave in to anger. With the wave of a hand Yen Sid dismissed the illusion bringing nothing but questions to all his charges except Mickey who just happened to be present that fateful day.

"So what happened to them?" Kairi asked wiping a tear from her eye. Yen Sid simply shook his head. "That child, is a story for another day for now we must focus on the present." With another wave of a hand a map of all the known worlds appeared and Yen Sid issued his orders.

"Master Riku I want you to take Sora and Kairi and travel to distant worlds. Keep the balance of light and darkness in check. You no longer need to worry about the World Order, I have informed the wisest minds on all the worlds on what has happened and they have agreed to assist us in the coming battle. Along with keeping the balance bolster our allies and keep them informed."

"Yes Master at once." Riku nodded.

Yen Sid turned to Lea. "I need you back in Radient Garden, inform the Restoration Committee of the plan. I want Radient Garden ready for anything. And continue to keep an eye on the Castle Postern's new _guests_."

"You got it Boss." Lea replied opening a corridor of darkness. He put up the hood of his coat and walked through the portal. As the portal closed Yen Sid turned to Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Mickey I have a special task for you Donald and Goofy, but before that I want you to prepare your castle for war. Lock away the Cornerstone of Light." I want all of Disney Town prepared for the worst. When you have finished return here and I will you three your task." Mickey, Donald, and Goofy saluted smartly. "We'll get on it at once Master Yen Sid." Mickey replied. He then tuned to his court wizard and knight captain. "C'mon fellas let's get back home."

"Right behind you Your Majesty." replied Donald. Goofy was looking at Sora, Riku and Kairi with worry, but then snapped out of it and wished the three luck in their journey. "You guys be careful alright. Oh and stop by Disney Town when ya get the chance Sora there's someone I want ya to meet."

"You got it Goofy." said Sora.

"Good luck out there." Kairi added.

"Keep those two out trouble Mickey." Riku called out to Mickey. Mickey nodded in acknowledgement.

"Goofy we're not gettin any younger let's go!" Donald shouted to Goofy. Goofy in response ran after his two friends, but not without tripping over Yen Sid's bookcases and leaving the room in a mess.

With a sigh Yen Sid used his magic to repair the damage. "Before you three go." he said to the Island trio. " Riku, Kairi in the next room there are three good fairies they will give you something that will help you in your journey and give you some more suitable travelling clothes." Kairi looked at the old wizard in confusion. "Kairi I'm afraid that dress you are wearing simply will not do." Yen Sid explained pointing to Kairi's pink and white dress that she's had since the beginning of her training. "It may have been flexible enough for training but outside these walls it simply won't do." He then turned to Riku. " If you so desire the fairies can also give_ you_ some new clothes."

"I'll think about it." Riku replied. "Remember time is of the essence." Yen Sid said in response. He finally turned to Sora. "It would be wise if you went with them to make sure things don't get out of hand and the will need to use _that_ as a model." Yen Sid said eyeing the silver and black crown shaped pauldron on Sora's left shoulder. "Uh sure." Sora said with a shudder remembering the three fairies squabbling over the color of his outfit. "They will see you now, you three good luck." Yen Sid said with a bow.

"What you think this new power is?" Riku asked Kairi as the three friends walked into the fairies room. "I don't know but I'm glad I can atleast wear something more comfortable in the field. The Master's right there's no way I can keep up in combat with this dress." Kairi replied.

"I just hope they don't argue over the colors this time." Sora chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"You'll see." Sora snswered with a grin.

"Fine keep your secrets." Kairi said with mock hurt opening the door to the wardrobe room.

Inside the room there were three fairies one dressed in pink, one in green, and one blue.

"Look girls they're here." said the pink fairy obviously the leader of the trio.

"Ooh I can't wait." said the green fairy.

"That Xehanort won't stand a chance." added the blue fairy.

"Hi Fauna, Flora, Merriweather." Sora greeted the three.

"Hello Sora, it's been a while since your last visit." said Flora the pink fairy.

"Yeah sorry about that." Sora apologized.

"Don't worry about it dear, we understand." replied Fauna the green fairy.

"We don't hold a grudge." added Merriweather the blue fairy.

"Alright girls let's get cooking." Flora interjected. "Are you Kairi?" she asked Kairi who was in awe of the three fairies." Kairi nodded nervously.

"Well step foward dear don't be afraid." said Fauna.

"We don't bite." added Merriweather

Kairi stepped foward and with a wave of a wand Flora transformed Kairi's clothes into a beautiful pink ball gown.

"Oh that simply won't do." Merriweather said in disgust and changed the pink into blue with her wand.

"Don't you like this better?" Fauna asked Kairi turning the dress green. Before Kairi could answer Flora turned the dress pink again.

"Blue!" screeched Meriweather. As the battle of colors continued Riku asked Sora with a snicker, "Is this what you meant?"

"Maaaaybee." Sora replied with a mischievious grin and a wink. Kairi couldn't stand anymore of the arguing all the magic dust that formed from the color changes caused her to sneeze. "WILL YOU JUST DECIDE ALREADY!" she screamed.

Startled by the outburst the three fairies composed themselves. "Okay together no more squabbling." said Flora. In a wave of three wand Kairi glowed with light in the dress's place was a pink backless one piece jumpsuit with an assortment of golden belts around the waist that went down to her thighs like the skirt she wore when she was fourteen. Her sneakers were replaced with pink and silver armored shoes with a quarter heel that went to her ankles. Under the shoes were white stockings that went up to her kneees. One her hands were silver fingerless gloves with a pink heart emblazed on the top of the hand that traveled up her forearms. To cover her exposed back was a sleeveless silver jacket with a pink heart with a golden crown over it emblazed on the back. To top it of there were not one but two pink and silver star-shaped armor pauldron on her shoulders with an additional piece of armor to protect her upper arms and elbows.

Sora and Riku's jaws dropped in awe as Kairi examined her new outfit.

"Amazing!" Flora said with pride.

"Yes, she certainly looks beautiful." added Fauna

"Our greatest work since Sora's clothes." replied Merriweather.

Too stunned to speak Kairi couldn't even form a thought to voice so Flora began to explain the gift that was added to the new outfit. "If you would tap your left shoulder pauldron we have another surprise for you. Following suit Kairi touched the pauldron and in a flash of light was encased in pink armor with silver accents that looked oddly like the armor worn by the warrior Aqua in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Woah!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Master Yen Sid thought it best that you should have armor of your own since he saw Sora's set." Fauna explained.

"One more thing toss your keyblade in the air and see what happens." added Merriweather.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and tossed in the air. As the weapon spun it transformed in to a golden chariot with a golden pegasus. Sora's widened in awe now Kairi can turn her keyblade into a vehicle like he can.

Destiny's Embrace changed back and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Thank you so much!" Kairi said to the three fairies giving each a hug.

"Our pleasure dear!" said Flora.

"It's always an honor to help one of the Seven." added Fauna. Kairi's eye widened "How did you-" she began.

"Please dear, we've raised Princess Aurora since infancy we could have recognized a pure light like hers anywhere. We knew who you were the moment you were brought here three years ago." interuppted Merriweather. Kairi only nodded in acceptance to her answer.

Flora then flew to Riku. "I'm guessing this handsome young man is Riku." she said with a smile.

"That's right." Riku said with a visible blush. Fauna followed suit examing Riku's clothing.

"Very suitable for travelling. Do want to try something new?" she asked.

"No thanks." Riku replied.

"How about a haircut?" Merriweather asked tugging Riku's silver hair which had grown back to the length it was during the battle with Xemnas.

"Nah I kind of like it this way. But my clothes could use some mending ." Riku said pointing at his tattered clothes. "This is all from Kairi smacking me around and constant magical abuse."

"Hey! You said not to hold back." Kairi said sticking her tougue out.

"I didn't think you were!" Riku retorted. With a wave of their wands Riku's clothes were magically repaired but covering his entire left arm was navy and red armor with a shoulder pauldron shaped like the symbol on an Emblem Heartless without an "X" through it.

Riku tapped the pauldron and in a flash of light and darkness was encased in navy blue-black armor with red accents looking like a mixture of Vanitas's armor and the armor of the man who looked like Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless. Summoning Way to the Dawn he tossed it in the air and the keyblade transformed into a black, silver and red motorcylce. Stunned at the young man's haste the fairies bid good-bye to the three Islanders.

"Be sure to see Master Yen Sid before you leave." said Flora.

"We will." said Sora leading the group out.

"Bye! Thanks for everything." said Kairi.

"Our pleasure dears." said Fauna.

"Give that Xehanort a good kick in the kidneys for me." added Merriweather as the door closed.

Back in Yen Sid's office the wizard was sent a message by his old friend Bail Organa saying his daughter's ship the Tantive IV was under attack by Imperial Star Destroyers. Taking those words in consideration the old wizard decided to send Sora, Riku, and Kairi to young Leia's aid.

"Master Yen Sid we're back." Riku said as the group entered the office.

"Master Riku change of plans." Yen Sid said urgently. "Take Sora and Kairi to these coordinates. Aid the people in need. Get involved in the conflict if you have to these are allies we cannot afford to lose."

"We'll leave at once Master." Riku said summoning his armor and bike. Sora and Kairi followed suit summoning their armors and skateboard and chariot. Yen Sid's eyes widened see not his three pupils, but Terra, Ventus and Aqua. He came to his sense and sent the heroes forth.

_Good luck you three and may the Force be with you all. _Yen Sid thought gravelly.

* * *

**A/N**: **Whew finally out of that tower. So are guys excited? Cuz I sure am I can't wait to see Sora and friends on the Death Star killing stormies and maybe going toe to toe with Darth Vader. Will they? Stay tuned!**


	4. Bantha Poodoo and Droids

**Chapter 4: Bantha Poodoo and Droids**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Well this is it Sora, Riku, and Kairi are on their way to become heroes of the Rebellion. Can they survive the full power of the Dark Side? Well let's find out!**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally made it to the coordinates Yen Sid had given them.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi.

"According to Yen Sid's charts we're in the far end of the Outer Rim." Riku answered.

"Great we're in the middle of nowhere conveniently _in_ the middle of nowhere just perfect." Kairi said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys you better take a look at this." Sora said pointing in the distance.

Kairi turned and her eyes widened in horror. In the distance a small ship was desperately trying to get away from the biggest ship she'd ever seen. Despite being outclassed the small ship returned fire on its pursuer while the bigger ship fired with lasers of its own. The small ship was holding its own until a laser bolt from the Star Destroyer hit one its engine stalling it.

"Sora! Riku! We have to help them this is just overkill." Kairi cried holding back tears.

"Well Master Yen Sid did say to get involved if we had to." Riku said in consideration.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Sora exclaimed racing past his friends on his Rider.

"Sora wait!" Riku called "Don't do anything stupid!" It was too late Sora had charged ahead.

"We better head after the Silver Surfer before he gets himself killed." Kairi said rolling her eyes.

"If _I_ don't kill him first." Riku growled. Riku and Kairi went after Sora, but as soon as the two reached the Star Destroyer the unexpected happened. Kairi clutched in head in pain and fell off her chariot which then disappeared.

"KAIRI!" Riku screamed going after the falling Princess of Heart. Hearing the scream in the distance Sora made a 180 on his board and sped after Kairi catching her bridal style in his arms.

"Have we met before?" said Sora playfully. Kairi responded by laughing and giving him a playful punch in the shoulder and re summoned her chariot.

"Kairi what was that?" Riku asked worry in his voice.

"There's a terrible Darkness on that ship I've never felt anything like it." Kairi explained with a shudder.

"So that's what that stench was." Riku said with resolve. "We need to split up. Kairi you board that small ship and assist any way you can. Something tells me that the bozos on that Destroyer are going to board them very soon." He then turned to Sora. "You and I will scout out ahead and intercept any escape pods they'll most likely land on that planet over there." Riku explained pointing at a desolate looking desert planet."

"But Riku-" Sora began.

"Don't worry Sora, recon's my speciality if some thing goes wrong I'll just play the defenseless little girl and gut them while they're distracted." Kairi said with fire.

"Alright just be careful and take this." Sora said reassured handing Kairi back her charm.

"Sora..." Kairi replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"That way I'm with you while we're apart." Sora said hugging Kairi. Touched by Sora's selfless gesture Kairi returned the hug. "Riku keep him out of trouble will you?" Kairi asked. Riku nodded in response. Building up mana Kairi cast a Teleport spell and disappeared in a crack of light.

"She's alot like you know." Riku said to a worried Sora.

"I know." Sora replied looking one last time at the small ship Kairi boarded when all of a sudden it dragged toward the Star Destroyer.

"Well we better get to work." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora replied with new resolve.

Inside the Tantive IV Kairi dismissed her armor in an attempt to blend in and sensed the darkness she felt getting closer by the minute.

"Miss, you need to hide in two minutes this ship will be crawling with Imperials." said a kind looking man wearing what appeared to be a white bucket on his head while carrying a fierce-looking gun.

"Uh, right." Kairi replied in confusion and ran when the door exploded and soldiers wearing white armor with full face helmets started shooting. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and reflected five bolt back at their shooters killing them instantly while a stray bolt whizzed passed her head.

These guys have terrible aim. Some Empire. Kairi thought as she ran into the escape pod hall and was stopped by a gun in her face being held by a white hooded figure.

"Whoa don't shoot I'm on your side." Kairi explained holding Destiny's Embace. The figure looked at Kairi's weapon lowered her gun and removed her hood revealing a woman about Kairi's age with a smile on her face.

"My name is Princess Leia Organa Key Bearer I can use your help." said the woman.

"How do you know about the Keyblade Your Highness?" Kairi asked with a bow.

"I met Master Yen Sid with my father once when I was a child he would entertain me with stories of his apprentice Mickey and the mischief he would get in." Leia answered. "But I digress I need you to help me with a message."

After a brief practice Kairi had everything needed to help Leia with the message. Soon a small blue cylindrical robot with three legs rolled into the hall.

"There's our R2 unit." Leia said inserting a card into the droid's disk drive and replacing her hood. "Let's record this and hope this Obi-Wan guy can help us." Kairi said with a smile. At the end of the recording a prissy voice shrilled out causing Leia and Kairi to jump.

"R2-D2 where are you?!" Artoo in response rolled back to the source and was face to face with a golden humanoid droid.

"There you are! Where have you been." the prissy droid asked. Artoo responded with a series of beeps that the other droid can seem to understand.

"What mission? What plans? What are you talking about?"

Just shut up and get into the escape pod. Kairi thought as the gold robot droned on. Artoo went the next escape pod hall with his prissy companion following.

"There's two! Set for stun!" came a voice behind Leia and Kairi. Both women turned around face to face with three Stormtroopers. Leia responded by shooting the middle one in the chest.

"Run!" she said taking Kairi's hand. Before they got far both felt a paralyzing impact hit them in the back knocking them out.

_Great I just __**had**__ to meet the one guy that can actually aim didn't I. _Kairi thought as darkness took her. The Stormtrooper that stunned the two checked their vitals and turned to his surviving companion.

"They'll be okay. Inform Lord Vader that we have prisoners."

* * *

**A/N**: **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Looks like Kairi will have to face Vader alone can she survive his presence without collapsing? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Dark Lords and Jawas

**Chapter 5: Dark Lords and Jawas**

**A/N: Well guys this is it first contact on Tatooine. What will our heroes find? Stay tuned and find out. Oh! before I forget I own nothing Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas despite his ridiculous changes and of course Disney.**

"Look an escape pod." Sora gasped pointing at the speeding pod.

"We better get to it before these guys blow this one up." Riku replied gritting his teeth. "Something tells me there's something on that ship that these guys want and they're willing to kill anything that catches their sight."

"Well then we better hurry the pods headed for that planet maybe we can help the survivors if we hurry." said Sora. Riku thought for a moment and made split second solution. "Let's hurry and make landfall we'll have to rendezvous with Kairi later."

"Right."

Sora and Riku went after the escape pod and prepared to land on the planet below, unaware that the Star Destroyer had them in its sights.

Back on Tantive IV Leia and Kairi came to shackeld. Both were being led by a contingent of Stormtroopers. Meeting them in the middle was the source of the darkness Kairi sensed and it took all her strength to stay conscious. In front of the princesses stood a tall hulking black armored figure exuding fear like it was going out style. On his chest and belt there was an assortment of buttons and lights. On the figure's face was a ghoulish mask and helmet that gave of the appearance of a mechanical skull. Kairi took note that there must be something wrong with this man because the sound of an iron lung was being filtered out through some location on his armor, most likely the chest. Leia gave the man a look of disgust and spoke her mind.

"Darth Vader only _you_ could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not stand still for this. When the learned you attacked a-."

"Don't act so surprised Your Highness you weren't on a mercy mission this time." Vader interupted with a cold deep mechanical voice. "Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Leia shook her head defiantly and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about my aide and I were sent on diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You _are_ part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!" Vader accused. "Take them away." At his word the Stormtroopers took Leia and Kairi to a prison transport. As they were walking away Kairi heard Vader's cold voice inside her head making her shudder with fear.

_I may not find the Rebel Base, but I will find out why a Princess of Heart is doing this far out without protection. Who knows? You just may just be of use to me after all._

Kairi paled at Vader's knowledge of her identity causing Vader to send out another message.

_Your feelings betray you Princess. Don't worry as long as you cooperate you identidy is safe with me._

"Kairi!" Leia called. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah it's just that I've never felt such darkness in a person before in my life. It felt like a bottomless black hole without any light to penetrate it." Kairi answered shivering.

"Vader is such a barrel of laughs thats for sure." Leia replied with a reassuring smile. "I just hope your friends find Artoo before he does"

As his prisoners were marched out a lowly Imperial officer dared to question his decision. "Holding her and the servant is dangerous if word got out about this sympathy for the Rebellion will just increase."

"I have traced the plans to her tell the Senate her ship was attacked by a fleet of marauders and everyone aboard was killed. Leave no trace of this ship's existence." Vader snarled wanting to put the pompous fool in his place.

"Lord Vader?"

Vader turned to face the commander of the Star Destroyer with information to pass about the missing plans and grunted in response. "The Death Star Plans are not on the ship's computers. An escape pod was also jettisoned during the fighting no life forms were aboard."

"She must of hidden the plans in the escape pod." Vader deduced before letting the commander continue.

"There was also something else two armored figures riding unusual vehicles were seen going after the pod. Based on the Master-at Arms's report they sound like Madalorian mercenaries."

Vader was deep in thought and came to a conclusion. "Commander send a contingent of troops down to the crash site and recover the plans. If you find these "Mandalorians" kill them immediately I will not allow the plans to potentially fall into Mandalore's hands."

"Yes sir!" the commander acknowledged.

"Mark my words there will be no one to stop us this time." Vader vowed as he prepared Tantive IV for its final destruction.

After breaching the planet's atmosphere Riku steadily slowed his Rider down to keep from crashing and landed quite smoothly. Sora wasn't so lucky and crashed right on top of Riku.

"Get off me spaz!" Riku grunted trying to regain his composure.

"Sorry, you just make a good landing cushion." Sora replied wiping the dust off of his armor. As his hand reached toward his left to dismiss his armor Riku grabbed hs wrist in protest.

"Wait a minute we don't know if the atmosphere is breathable the native could be breathing Black Fungus toxin for all we know." Giving his friend's worry some thought Sora put his arm down and relented. "Guess your right we really don't know anything about this place."

"Just be happy I'm here to save neck when you get yourself in trouble ." Riku said with a smile. "C'mon Sora the pod landed straight ahead we better see if we can help whoever these guys are."

"Right." The two keyblade wielders began to walk into the direction of the pod. After a half day's trek Sora stopped to catch his breath. "This place is so much like Agrabah." he mused mostly to himself.

"Yeah if Agrabah were in the ass end of nowhere." Riku said through gritted teeth. "The pod's just straight ahead. We should get there faster if we use our Riders."

"Wait a minute." Sora exclaimed. "If we could do that why didn't we do that before?"

"I just wanted to be sure you didn't get too lazy." Riku answered with a laugh.

After a fast trek with the Riders Sora and Riku made it to the pod with plenty of daylight left. Sora used his Kingdom Key to unlock the pod when he was met with the surprise of his life.

"Please! Don't deactivate us." pleaded a very prissy sounding golden humanoid robot which was followed by a series of bloops and beeps coming from what Sora thought was a three-legged trash can.

"Hold on there! We're not gonna hurt you. We came to help any survivors." Riku explained.

"A rescue! Oh I'm saved!" cheered the robot. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry where are my manners? Hello I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations and this is my counterpart R2-D2." he added motioning to himself and the trash can.

"Nice to meet you Threepio!" Sora piped in. "I'm Sora and this is Riku." he explained putting an arm around Riku. Threepio watched as the taller of the two organics, Riku brush his counterpart off of him and punched him in the arm in a jovial manner. Humans he could never understand their methods but he realized the two had good intentions and decided to trust them.

"Very nice to meet you Master Sora, Master Riku." Threepio replied.

"So why's the trash can got a name?" Sora asked. Taking offense Artoo rolled out to Sora iut of one of his front panels came a taser and Artoo squeezed the trigger with extreme prejudice. Sora yelped in pain and started running Artoo not too far behind.

"Hey Sora! I think you offended him." Riku roared with laugher. Not wanting to get shocked again Sora flipped Riku the bird and kept running.

"Oh, dear." Threepio groaned.

After tiring of the chase Artoo forgave Sora for his offensive slur...for now. Leaving to talk in private Riku told Sora his plan,

"Looks like this is a bust. We better find a town and get a transport off here. We should focus on finding Kairi."

"What about the droids?" Sora interjected. Riku gave an annoyed sigh, "Sora only you could make friends with the first thing you see on a strange planet."

"What if those guys come down here looking for them?" Sora retorted. "The droids may have whatever it is they are looking for." Riku considered the possibility and made a decision. "Alright we'll take the droids with with as long as they don't slow us down we just might reach civilization before nightfall." Satisfied with the plan Sora went to Threepio and Artoo and gave them the good news.

"How wonderful!." Threepio happily chirped. "Perhaps I can have some one better to talk to than this rusty bucket of bolts." Artoo gave an offended and rather vulgar beep. "You watch your language." Threepio scolded.

"We better get moving." Riku said rolling his eye in annoyance. "Lead the way Master Riku." Threepio called. Thus the four began their journey into the unknown.

After three hours of walking Threepio began to complain. "How did we end up in this mess? We seemed to be made to suffer I can even remember the last time I-"

"Shut up already Goldenrod." Riku snapped in annoyance. "How rude!" Threepio said in response. After another three miles Artoo stopped and turned towards a rocky canyon.

"Where are you going?" Threepio asked. Artoo responded with a series of chirps. "Are you malfunctioning that way's much too rocky." Threepio translated and pointed in the direction the quartet had been going. "This way is much better." Artoo argued with more beeps and whistles. "What makes you think there are settlements over there?" Threepio asked indignantly. After Artoo's reply Threepio hand enough. "Well go that way if it makes you happy you ungrateful scrap pile." he snapped kicking the small astromech droid.

"That's unneccesary!" Riku piped in after watching the two droids go back and forth. He then turned to Sora. "I'll go with Artoo and keep him out of trouble you stay with the Professor. If either of us finds anything cast a Pearl spell into the sky and we'll group back up."

"Got it." Sora replied. "C'mon Threepio." Sora and Threepio continued in their original direction when Artoo called back with pleading beeps. "No more adventures! I'm not going that way!" Threepio snapped at his counterpart.

Back on the prison transport both Leia and Kairi were trying to break out of their bonds. Kairi was having extra difficult because the darkness surrounding Vader was raidiating in every section of the ship. "I know Vader has that air about him, but he's nothing more than watchdog whose leash is handed back and forth to everyone." Leia said trying to cheer Kairi up. "It's not that." Kairi replied. "It's not him that worries me it's the darkness raidiating off of him that worries me. It feels like pure darkness that no light can penetrate."

"That's not the first time you mentioned "darkness"." Leia mused. She was than in deep thought thinking about the significance of this darkness, when the answer hit like a ton of bricks. "You're one of the Seven aren't you?!" Leia exclaimed. Kairi smiled with a slight blush. "Guilty! Sorry I didn't say anything it's just not something I like to advertise to people I've just met. Now I just feel stupid for not trusting you Your Highness." Leia simply sighed and embraced her new friend. "It's all right. You did the right thing. You didn't know you could trust me so you kept the neccessary information in the need-to-know until you felt you could. I couldn't have done it better myself." Leia then broke the embrace and held Kairi's hands. "You don't have to call me Your Highness, just Leia will do after all we're friends now aren't we?" Kairi couldn't hold back the tears and smiled happily. "Right! You can just call me Kairi I've never liked being called Princess."

"It's a deal, Kairi." Leia replied. Unbeknownst to the two princessess there transport had reached it destination a spherical battle station the size of a small moon.

Back on Tatooine Sora and Threepio found themselves lost in the Dune Sea.

"That little twerp!" Threepio shouted. "He tricked us into going this way and splitting us up, well he'll do no better." Sora ignored Threepio's rambling and looked up into the sky thinking of Kairi and hoping she was safe.

"Master Sora? Are you all right?" Threepio asked wondering if his armored companion was dehydrated. Sora jumped at he sound of Threepio's voice. "Uh yeah, I'm alright Threepio just thinking about somethings." Threepio wanted to ask but held his tongue. He'd just remembered that some humans prefered to keep some things private. Suddenly something caught Sora's eye, a large tank like vehicle that crawled through the sand like a hot knife through butter. "A tansport! We're saved!" In his excitement at the news Threepio started to wave and shout to the Sandcrawler. "Over here!"

Sora followed his friend's example. "Hey! Hey! Please help!"

Back at the rocky canyon Riku walked with Artoo who tried to make consersation with slow beeps in hope that Riku could understand, but it wasn't working too well the boy's mind was occupied with something else. Riku smiled to himself. He had understood what the little guy was saying, but Sora and Kairi were on his mind. Then Riku suddenly stopped and Artoo followed suit. A strange feeling was bothering Riku, he felt like he was being watched. His fear was confirmed when he heard rocks shifting to the rockface on his left. He scanned the area hoping he didn't have to summon his keyblade if he didn't have to. The rocks shifted to the write and Riku jumped to the right. When nothing came out he relaxed. That moment of weakness proved to be his down fall. A small brown robed figure with glowing yellow eyes fired a high powered ion surge at Riku and Artoo. The little droid shrieked ion particles coursing through him Artoo tried to manually reboot but failed. The little droid shutdown and fell face first in the dirt. Riku had stuggled to stay conscious as the ion coursed through his armor attempting to short out. Using the last of his willpower Riku used his power to keep his armor active, but the strain had knocked unconciuous, leaving him and Artoo at the mercy of their brown robed assailants.

* * *

**A/N****: Yet another cliffhanger. I could never abide those jawas disgusting creatures. How will Riku and Artoo escape? What about Sora and Threepio these and other important questions will be answered on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z...Ah I mean Kingdom Hearts III! As always please review and if you have any pointers on how I can improve please share I want the writing of this to get better as it continues. Til Next Time!**


	6. The Homestead

**Chapter 6: The Homestead**

**A/N: **** I'm back! Well after a bit of brainstorming I've decided that the story I want to tell is much too long so I'm going to make this a trilogy. I've named this first part "The Gathering" in reference to the original KH2 secret ending and for the search for the seven Lights needed to combat Xehanort's thirteen Darknesses. I know that the story might be a bit bleh due to a lack of action so I've added a Heartless attack in Luke's introduction. Rest assured though once Han and Chewie join the party the action will definitely heat up so I hope you can continue to have patience with me. Anyway enough yapping from me Kingdom Heart belongs to Square and Disney, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney, and Gary the Stormtrooper belongs to Seth Green and the Robot Chicken team. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Riku regained consciousness, he found himself in a jerking room filled with droids as far as the can see. He checked his armor for breaches, when he checked the breastplate he found a strange bolt fused to him. On his attempt to remove it one of the creatures that attacked him pointed a remote control at him and pressed a switch. A surge of energy coursed through the bolt and induced paralysis in all of Riku's limbs. When the effect wore off Riku resolved to find Artoo so the two can attempt to escape. The search proved to be more difficult than Riku originally thought, there were a large number of droids including a red one that looked to be the same model as Artoo. Riku almost gave up in frustration when he heard a prissy voice he never thought he'd be glad to hear in his life. "R2-D2 it is you, it is you!"

Riku weaved his way around the other droids and found Threepio rambling about how happy he was to see his counterpart again.

"Threepio where are we?" Riku asked the protocol droid impatiently.

"Hello to you too, Master Riku." Threepio said indignantly. "It appears the native jawas have captured us and put us on board thier Sandcrawler." Riku swore and ignored Threepio's complaints about his foul language. Suddenly the Sandcrawler jerked to a bumpy stop.

"Threepio where's Sora?" Riku asked worried about his friend.

"He's right on the ground next to me." Threepio replied. "Though he appears to have shut down."

"You've got to be kidding me." Riku sighed. "Of all times he chooses now to go to sleep." the silverette crept down to where Sora slept and nudged him in the cheek with his foot. "Wake up." Sora didn't respond and continued to sleep. Summoning Way to the Dawn while the jawas weren't looking Riku swung at Sora's helmeted head. "WAKE UP!"

"What the hell, Riku?!" Sora shouted as he woke up massaging the bump under his helmet.

"I don't know how Kairi deals with you and your tendancy to nap on the job." Riku grumbled as he dismissed his keyblade.

"Well, she doesn't try to give me a concussion that's for sure." Sora shouted. "I still have the bump from the Tower you jackass!"

The back hatch of the Sandcrawler began to open and the jawas started marching droids out.

"We're doomed!" Threepio groaned. One of the jawas annoyed at Threepio's talking pointed a wand like device that appeared to have a gun barrel on the end and spoke to the droid in his language. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he pleaded. Satisfied the jawa motioned Threepio and the rest of the rag-tag company to get out of the vehicle. "Do you think they'll melt us down?" Outside the sandcrawler Riku examined the surroundings. He groaned at the sight of more desert. "What kind of cruel god creates a world defined by one topographical feature?"

"You would be quite surprised at how many planets like that are in this galaxy, sir." Threepio interjected. Before Riku could comply he noticed a jawa walking towards a small farm.

The jawa had knocked on the door and a greying middle-aged man had answered the call. Speaking in it native language, the jawa had explained his purpose in arriving on such short notice. The man looked at the droids lined up outside his property and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Luke!" the man called. Answering the summons a young man about Riku's age had appeared at the man's side.

"Do you need something Uncle Owen?" asked Luke. "These jawas are selling droids outside, I figure it's time to buy that translator for your aunt and an extra astromech to help with the vaporators." The jawa impatiently motioned Luke and Owen toward his stock. "Alright, let's see what you've got ." Owen said ignoring the jawa's attitude.

Luke followed his uncle to the droids when the unmistakable voice of his aunt echoed from inside the farm. "Luke! Luke!" Luke ran inside the farm and waited for whatever task his aunt. "Luke, tell Uncle if he gets a translator make sure it speaks bocche."

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him." Luke said in acknowledgement. Luke ran back to his uncle's side and passed on the message. After examining the droids and brushing past Sora and Riku, Owen stopped in front of a red astromech and told the jawas that he'll take it.

After examining Artoo Owen told the jawas he was uninterested. He then turned toThreepio and questioned his functions. "You! I suppose you're programmed for ettiqute and protocol?"

"Protocol is my primay function sir, I am well versed in all the customs-"

"I have no need for a protocol droid." Owen interjected.

"Of course you haven't, not in this environment that is why I have also been programmed in-." Threepio began before being interrupted again. "What I need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

Offended at the man's rudness Threepio began to explain his first assignment shortly after his activation. "Vaporators? Sir my first job was programming binary loadlifters very similar to your vaporators in most respects." Owen had to admit he was impressed with the droid's claim so he decided to ask the droid his wife's question. "Can you speak bocche?"

"Of course I can." Threepio annswered. "It's like a second language to me I am fluent in over-"

"Alright shut up." Owen snapped. Turning to the jawa and giving it a pouch of munny he told it that he was taking Threepio and the red droid.

While the transaction took place Artoo upset at the idea of being separated from his counterpart and completing the mission Princess Leia and the Key Wielder Kairi gave him he took matters into his own hands and sabotaged the red droid's motivator. Seeing the deed Riku couldn't help but smile at the little droid's devotion to his conterpart.

"Luke!" Owen called. Luke strolled to his uncle and awaited instruction, hopeful that he could finally get to town for the power converters he had his eyes on. "Take these two to the garage will you?" Owen asked prompting to Threepio and the red astromech. "I want them cleaned up before dinner?"

"But I was gonna head to Tocche Station to pick up some power coverters." Luke whined.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it." Owen said with stern finality.

Dismayed Luke complied. "Come on." he said to Threepio. He turned to the red droid. "And the red one come on." The droid gave a confused beep unsure of what to do. "Well, c'mon Red let's go!" Luke said annoyed. The droid followed Luke and Threepio in a slow pace un aware of the sabotaged motivator in its CPU. Artoo attempted to follow but was stopped by a jawa activating his restraining bolt.

Suddenly the red droid's head exploded. Examining the damage Luke saw the damaged motivator. "Uncle Owen!" he called.

"Yeah?"

"This R-2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" Luke exclaimed. Turning to the brown robed junk dealers he asked in badly restrained anger. "Hey! What are you trying to push on us?" The jawa attempted to explain that the droid had passed inspection before he and his caravan placed it on sale, but Owen wouldn't buy the story. Wanting to avoid violence, Threepio looked back at Artoo and sighed before talking to Luke. "Excuse me sir." he began pointing at Artoo. "That R-2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain."

"Uncle Owen!" Luke called.

"Yeah?"

"What about that one." Luke asked pointing at Artoo. Owen turned to the jawas and asked for Artoo for the same price as the malfuntioned red droid. Having been embarassed by the red astromech's malfunction the jawas hastily agreed.

As Artoo joined Luke and Threepio a slew of Heartless conisting of Neoshadows and Soliders appeared and attempted to charge at Luke and Owen. Before the creatures could harm Luke and his uncle Sora and Riku leaped in to action keyblades drawn. "We'll handle this." Sora said. Before aiming for the Heartless Sora cast a precision based Thunder spell at Riku's chest short circuting his restraining bolt and destroying it. Dismissing his armor Riku jumped at Sora and used his Dark Break attack to destroy his bolt. Free of any restraint Sora dimissed his armor and charged at the Heartless much to the shock of the jawas. Using Sonic Blade Sora easily destroyed the Neoshadows. While Riku toyed with the Soldiers with quick one-handed strikes and feints.

Taking adventage of Riku's blindspot a lone Soldier attempted to land a spinning kick , but Sora cast Magnega and the Soldier was caught in a magnetic field. Linking hands with each other the two keyblader wielders used their joint Limit Eternal Session to destoy the remaining Soliders. Only one Soldier remained and both Sora and Riku were exhausted from expending energy on their joint attack. Before the Soldier could make its attack it was destroyed by two laser bolts to the head. Sora looked up and saw Luke and Owen carrying blaster rifles. Both men ran to the two heroes grateful for their help.

"Master Sora! Master Riku! Thank goodness you two are alright!" Threepio called relieved. Owen offered the boys a hand. "Are you kids alright?" he asked. "We'll be fine." Riku said cracking his neck. "I'm just glad that restraing bolt is off of me."

"You said it!" Sora agreed. Luke's curiosity got the better of him. "How did you two get captured by those jawas?" Riku not wanting to tell the whole story was the first to answer before Sora could say too much too fast. "We were just passing through, but our ship crashed. We had our armor on because I didn't know if this planet could sustain life, though I guess we took a risk during our little fight. Anyway, my friend and I were on our way to find a town so we can find a ship out, but these "jawa" things attacked us and next thing we know we wake up here waiting to be sold."

"That's some story." Owen said, not completely believing the silver-haired young man. "Well, until you can find a ship you two can stay with us as long as you pull your weight around the farm."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. "We don't interfere." Owen raised his hand and scoffed. "Think nothing of it, son you saved our lives least we can do is help you out." He then held his hand to shake. "Owen Lars." he said. Turning to his nephew he gave an introduction. "This is my nephew Luke Skywalker." Sora shook Owen's hand and introduced himself and Riku. "I'm Sora and this is Riku."

"Well met." Riku nodded.

Owen nodded curtly. "Sora, Riku can you help Luke clean these droids in the garage? I need to tell my wife that we have guests."

"Sure no problem." Sora answered happily. Luke nodded and led Sora, Riku, Threepio and Artoo to the garage.

Meanwhile, back at the wreckage of Artoo and Threepio's escape pod a squad of Stormtrooper were searching for any sign of the Death Star Plans while complaining about the heat.

"Man, it's a hundred and sixty-five degreess on this dustball! I thought it was bad enough that I can't see or hear in this damn helmet, but nooo Palps can't even have the decency to suppy us with armor fit for desert environments. What a bad day to be in white armor!" one of the troops complained. However his partner wasn't listening. "Uh-huh sure Gary a hundred and sixty-five degrees." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a loose bolt from a droid. He picked it up and ran to his C.O.

"Look Sir! Droids." the observant trooper said as he handed the bolt over to his superior. As the commander examinied the bolt he made a call to the Star Destroyers offworld and requested an entire division to occupy the planet until the droids were found and the Plans safely back in Imperial hands.

At the Lars Homestead Threepio was being lowered into a tub of cleansing oil, while Artoo was patiently waiting for Sora and Riku to bring back cleaning supplies. Luke on the other hand was playing with a toy shuttle dreaming of other worlds.

"Thank the Maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust comtamination, I can barley move." Threepio beamed. As Sora and Riku returned, Luke tossed the toy shuttle aside and got to work. "It's just not fair! Biggs is right I'm never going to get out of here." he whined. Riku silently sympathized with the farm boy remembering his own desire to leave the Islands for new worlds. Threepio sensing his new master's distress wanted to offer some comfort. "Is there something I can do to help sir?" he asked. Luke just sighed as he, Sora, and Riku took some rags and metal picks to clean off excess grease and packed up dirt from Artoo's frame. "Not unless you can turn alter time and speed up this year's harvest." Luke replied. "I'm afraid I'm just a droid sir. I've no knowledge of such things atleast on this planet. In fact I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." Threepio answered. Luke had to think for a minute before he could answer Threepio's inquiry about the planet.

"Well if there's a bright center in the universe you're on the planet that's furthest from." Luke replied.

"I see sir." Threepio said confused at the analogy the young farm hand used. "You can call me Luke." Luke said embarassed at the formality the droid was giving him.

"I see Sir Luke." Threepio tried. Luke chuckled at the attempt. "No just "Luke".

"Well." Threepio began as he exited the oil bath. "I am C-3PO Human-Cyborg Relations and this is my counterpart R2-D2. I guess Masters Sora and Riku already introduced themselves after they drove those dreadful creatures away." Artoo gave a series of introductory beeps.

"Hello." Luke said taking a pick and began to pick off some carbon from Artoo's frame. "You got alot of carbon scoring here looks like you boys have seen some action."

"With all we've been through, Sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condtion as we are what with the Rebellion and all." Threepio interjected. "You know about the Rebellion against the Empire?!" Luke exclaimed. "Rebellion? Empire?" Sora asked confused. Threepio answered Sora's question by explaining the fall of the Old Republic and the rise of the Empire that came from the ashes as well as actions taken that led key star systems secretly rebelling against the tyranny of the Emperor.

"Have you been in many battles?" Riku asked in interest after Threepio's story. "Several I think." Threepio answered. "I'm just a protocol droid I'm not very good at telling stories." After an hour of cleaning Artoo's hologram projector Luke was starting to get a little impatient. "Well my friend you got something jammed in there pretty good." He then turned to Threepio. "Were you on a Star Crusier or-" Suddenly Artoo's hologram projector activated revealing a young woman in a white cloak and hood and a very familiar red-head.

"Help us Obi-Wan Kenobi! You're our only hope." the hologram said.

* * *

**A/N****: Oh my Gawd the plot is here! What does this hologram mean? Will Gary finally get the improved armor he wants? Will Luke get those power converters? Stay tuned and find out! Please review feedback will always be welcome TTFN!**


	7. Old Ben, The Force, and Sand People

**Chapter 7: Old Ben, The Force, and Sand** **People**

**A/N****: Welcome back to another exciting chapter of KH3. I want take the time thank the people who've read and reviewed this story for sticking with me as long as you have. It's thanks to you that I keep the inspiration to keep writing this chapter is for you guys. Now enough chatter enjoy! P.S. I own nothing! :D**

* * *

"What's this?" Luke asked as the hologram of the two women looped the same line regarding Obi-Wan Kenobi. Artoo beeped in a series of confused beeps.

"What this? He asked you a question. What is **_that_**?" Threepio said sternly. The hologram continued to loop and Artoo explained the anomaly while Threepio translated. "Oh he says its nothing sir. Simply a malfunction. Old data pay it no mind."

"Who are they? They're beautiful." Luke asked watching the hologram with interest causing Sora to frown and making Riku playfully punch his shoulder in response. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure." Threepio answered I think the one in white was a passenger on our last voyage a person of some importance as I believe. I don't quite recognize the one in pink though. Our captain was attack-"

"We know the other girl." Sora interuupted. "That's our friend Kairi." Sora explained pointing o himself and Riku. "Before we landed here the three of us saw the ship Artoo and Threepio were on being attacked. We sent Kairi on board to investigate."

"Is there anymore of this recording?" Luke asked. Artoo beeped in protest. "Artoo behave yourself. You'll get us in trouble." Threepio warned. "You can trust him. He's our new master." Artoo retorted with more beeps and whistles for the protocol droid to translate. "He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi a resident of these parts and it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles but, after all we've been through this little R-2 unit has become quite eccentic." Artoo gave an offended beep.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke repeated. "I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?"

"I beg your pardon sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" Threepio asked. Luke started to get up of the floor and pick up his cleaning supplies. "Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan but Old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea kind of a strange old hermit."

The message continued its loop. "I wonder who the girl in white is? I sounds like they're in trouble I better playback the whole thing." Luke said walking towards Artoo.

"Lord help the poor schmuck stupid enough to try to hurt her while Kairi's with her." Riku scoffed. As Luke tried to adjust Artoo's recording system the little droid beeped in an explaining tone. "He says the restraining bolt is short circuting his recording system." Threepio translated. "He suggests if you remove the bolt he might be able to play through the entire recording."

"Oh yeah sure" Luke said hand reaching toward the bolt. "I guess you're too small to run away if I take this off." After a struggle Luke finally removed the restraining bolt. In an instant the recording vanished as quickly as it came.

"Hey where'd they go?! Bring them back! Play back the entire messasge!" Sora shouted. "Calm down Sora, If Kairi's with that girl they'll be fine. If any one can bust her out of trouble it's Kairi." Riku said in an effort to calm his friend down. Artoo beeped in a sing-song innocent tone.

"What message?" Threepio translated annoyed at his counterpart's antics. "The one you've just been playing. The one you're carrying around in your rusty innards."

"Luke! Luke!" came a female voice from inside the Homestaed. "Alright I'll be right there Aunt Beru!" Luke answered. "Riku, Sora thats our cue for dinner I'm sure Aunt Beru wants to thank you two for saving Uncle Owen and I herself."

"Okay sure!" Sora agreed. Riku only nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry sir." Threepio apologized. "It seems he picked up a slight flutter."Luke just placed his cleaning stuff in Threepio's hands. "Here, see what you can do with him we'll be right back."

Following Luke's lead Sora and Riku waved goodbye to the droids. "See you later Threepio. Good Luck with the message." Sora said with a grin. "Keep out of trouble you two." Riku added. As the trio left Threepio glared at Artoo. "Just you reconsider playing that message for them. That was Master Sora's friend." Artoo asked Threepio a question with a few whistles and beeps.

"No I don't think they like you at all." Threepio answered. Artoo replied with a saddened beep. "No, I don't like you either." Threepio replied.

After introductions were made Beru happily made Sora and Riku large plates at the dinner table.

"Wow! This looks great Beru!" Sora said. "Oh, it's nothing dear. After that little scuffle and helping Luke with droids you boys must be exhausted." Beru beamed.

"Just don't over do it Sora." Riku warned. "Last thing we need is you making a mess like you did back at Master Yen Sid's after the Exam."

"It was just a few sea-salt ice creams Riku" Sora replied mischievously. "Yeah and it ended up all over the tower floor and in the Master's hat you sap. I've never seen Mickey look so scared in all the time I've known him." Riku retorted. Beru couldn't help but laugh while watching her two guests. Owen cracked a small smile while eating, but Luke remained silent staring at his uncle.

The dinner conversation continued with Riku telling the story of the last race he and Sora had on the Islands before their lives changed forever.

"So I looked him straight in the eye and said, "We're going to name the raft _Highwind_." and the look on Sora's face was priceless. You'd think someone drowned his goldfish or something." As the laughter continued Luke had finally gathered the courage to ask his uncle the question that's been bothering him since he saw the message.

"Do you think that R-2 unit was stolen." Owen looked at Luke quizically. "Why do you ask?"

"I stumbled upon a recording while I was cleaning him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi." Upon hearing that name Beru nearly dropped her glass on the floor causing Sora to dive and catch it before it fell. "I wonder if he meant Old Ben?" Luke wondered, oblivious to his aunt's reaction.

"That wizard is just a crazy old man. Best stay away from him." Owen warned. "Now I want you to take that R-2 unit to Anchorhead tommorow and have its memory erased. That'll be the end of it. The droid belongs to us now. Your only concern is to have those droids ready for tommorow. I want them on the south-west ridge working on the condensers."

"What if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him." Luke asked. Owen just shook his head. "I don't think he exists anymore. He died around the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?" Luke asked hoping for more information on the father he never knew. "I said forget it." Owen snapped with finality. Luke knew better to pry for more information when his uncle got this irritated so he held his tongue.

After an awkward five-minute silence Luke started a new subject. "I think those new droids are going to work." Owen nodded in agreement. "I was also thinking about our agreement, about me staying on another season and submitting my application for the Academy. There's more than enough droids to see us through."

"Harvest is when I need you the most." Owen protested. "The droids aren't ready yet. I need you to stay in for the rest of the season and you can go to the Academy next year."

"Yeah, that's what you said when Biggs and Tank left." Luke sulked leaving the dinner table.

"Where are you going?" Beru asked. Luke sighed. "I got to finish cleaning those droids." he said sullenly. Sora went after Luke in a newly found burst of speed. "Luke wait up." Riku sighed and got up and thanked Owen and Beru for their hospitality. Luke stormed out of the house kicking up sand in frustration. As Sora and Riku followed Luke and suddenly stopped as Luke watched the twin suns of Tatooine set. Sora and Riku were mesmerized at the sight. Deep within their hearts they began to sympathize with Luke and his thirst for freedom.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called "I feel that we should help Luke find the freedom he's wishing for." Sora just nodded still mesmerized by the sunset. Riku only smiled and countiued to watch the sunset with his friends in total silence wishing Kairi was here with them to share the moment.

Later that night as Luke, Sora, and Riku closed up the garage they heard a noise in the distance. Thinking one of the droids on the farm were trying to escape Luke took out a remote from his belt and activated all restraining bolts in range. Hearing prissy cry Luke walked foward in to the garage face to face with Threepio.

"It wasn't my fault sir, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Please don't deactivate me." the protocol droid said hysterically. Sora was confused "What are you talking about Threepio?" he asked.

"It's Artoo he ran off. Wouldn't stop prattling on about his mission." Threepio replied still convinced that he was going to be scrapped. Luke grabbed a pair of nightvision binoculars and ran out the door with Sora and Riku. After scanning the area Luke swore under his breath.

"We can still go after him." Riku said worried about the welfare of the little droid. "Maybe we can catch him before dark."

"It's too dangerous." Luke protested. "If we go out there now the Sand People will tear us apart."

"Sand People? What are they?" Sora asked curiously.

"Sand People or Tusken Raiders as some people call them are a collection of scattered tribes of people native to Tatooine." Luke explained. "They don't take well to intruders in their territory. I've also heard rumors that they kidnap and torture young girls as a sacrifice to the ghost of a warrior carrying a glowing blue sword who once slaughtered an entie tribe of their people in anger."

"What if we left to look for Artoo before your uncle starts the day." Riku suggested to Luke. "You can always tell your aunt that we have things to do before the day started. And you can say that you took the droids with us to take care of Artoo's memory problem." Though uncomfortable with lying to his aunt Luke had to admit that Riku had a solid plan. After much discussion the trio decided on their course of action and got as much sleep as they could. Little did Luke know that Fate had something special in store for him for better or worse.

The next morning Owen awoke ready for another day at the farm. He began to call for Luke. After five minutes of calling his nephew he stormed into the kitchen in a rage. The only person he found was Beru preparing the evening meal.

"Have you seen Luke?" Owen asked annoyed. Beru continued cooking as she answered. "He said he had somethings to do before he got started. Sora and Riku went with him."

"Did they take those new droids with them?" Owen asked.

"I think so." Beru replied. Owen's anger continued to seethe. "They better be back soon or there'll be hell to pay."

In the Jundland Wastes, a small T-16 landspeeder carrying Threepio, Luke, and Sora with Riku taking the rear on his Keyblade Rider sped of in to the distance tracking down Artoo. The T-16's radar finally got a lock on the fiesty little droid.

"There's our little R-2 unit straight ahead. Threepio hit the accelarator." Luke said. Threepio reluctantly obliged. The two vehicles pulled to a stop right beside Artoo who was taking a moment to recharge his energy cells. "There you are." Luke said relieved. "You've really caused me a heap of trouble." Artoo whislted and beeped most likely referring to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"That's it! I've had it up to here with this Obi-Wan Kenobi nonsense!" Threepio snapped "You're lucky Master Luke doesn't just scrap you and be done with it." Before Luke can calm the protocol droid down he saw tracks from a large quadroped stamped around their location.

"Shit! Guys we need to get to higher ground now!" Luke said to the rest of party as he took his rifle and binoculars out of his speeder. Riku noted the fear in the youth's eyes and led the group up to a high cliff face.

Scanning the are with his binocular Luke saw two large furry creatures that resembled a yak with a large mouth. "There's two banthas out there, but I don't see any-ah yep diffinetly Sand People." Luke said point to two heavily robed figure with full face masks covering their facial features. Suddenly, out of the blue two legs zoomed in several times appeared in Luke's binoculars. When he removed them he was face to face with one of the Sand People. With a fearful shreik Threepio fell off the cliff as the Tusken roared in rage attaked Luke knocking him out cold. With their keyblades drawn Sora and Riku stood back to back as the Sand People surrounded them.

"Think you can take this many?" Sora asked grinning.

"Well, might be difficult if a hundred more show up." Riku replied.

"Then, those'll be the ones I take down." Sora said his grin becoming wider

"Please! You could barely take on Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka by yourself let alone a hundred of these guys." Riku retorted.

"Well then, lets see who can take down the most." Sora challenged.

"You're on! Let me show you why _I'm_ the Keyblade Master." Riku said accepting his friend's challenge. The battle lasted longer than the two keyblade wielders expected. Both had lost count of how many Sand People they defeated. Soon the duo despite their efforts collapsed in exhaustion. Before the Tuskens could finish off their prey and pilliage the vacant landspeeder they heard a terrible shriek. Believing they disturbed a Krayt Dragon the Sand People ran away in fear.

Startled by the shriek Riku search for the source. Not finding a thing, Riku swore under his breath until he saw a hand being offered to both him and Sora. The exhausted Master looked up and saw a robed figure with his face covered with a hood. Having learned not to trust many cloaked figures, both Sora and Riku jumped back in to their battle stances with their keyblades ready to defend their unconscious friend. The figure simply laughed and said in a gentle voice, "There's no need for further violence my friends. Not many people could take on a pack of Tusken Raiders and survive." He then turned to Riku. "And you young Master, you should be proud of your young apprentice. He has almost shown the Mark of Mastery without the need of examination." Sora's jaw dropped. "How do you know about the Keyblade?" The mysterious man's voice turned grave. "I will answer your questions later young one. Right now we have more pressing concerns, I need to see to young Luke's injuries."

The robed figure walked past the two keyblade wielders and crouched down next to Luke and checked his vitals. In a nearby canyon wall Artoo was hiding in case of another assualt and was whistling quietly to himself as he saw the brown robed man check on Luke. Hearing the whistling the man turned to where Artoo was hiding and removed his hood revealing an old man with snow-white hair with a matching beard. "Hello there!" he said kindly. Artoo merly whistled fearfully. "Come here my little friend, don't be afraid." the man said. Artoo whistled again and somehow the old man understood.

"Oh, don't worry he'll be alright." he said reassuring the little droid. Soon Luke stirred and regained his composure. The old man helped him up. "Rest easy son." said he. "You've had quite a busy day. You're fortunate enough to be one piece." Luke looked in to the face of his rescuer and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you!" the youth said happily. "The Jundland Wastes are not to be travelled lightly." Ben replied. "So tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

Luke pointed at Artoo who had exited his hiding spot. "This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before." he said. "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?" Ben's eyes widened at the sound of the name. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time." he said.

"I think my uncle knows him." Luke replied. "He said he was dead."

"Oh he's not dead, well not yet." Ben corrected.

"Do you know him?" Luke asked. Ben smiled with a happiness he hasn't had since his youth. "Well of course I know him. He's me!" he said. "I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since all before you were born."

"Well the droid _does_ belong to you." Luke said satisfied by the conclusion to the mystery of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I don't seem to remember owning a droid. Interesting." Ben said.

Before Luke can say anything more he heard an ear-piercing Tusken war cry.

"I think you and your friends had better get indoors." Ben warned. "My hut is not too far from here you're all welcome to stay, but we must hurry. The Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon be back and in greater numbers." Sora ran to Luke relived that he was all right.

"Where's Riku?" Luke asked. In an instant Riku was right behind Sora and Luke carrying what appeared to be a golden arm.

"Threepio!" the youth gasped. As Luke and Sora ran down the path where Riku found the arm he found Threepio on standby in just about one piece except for the arm. When Luke and Sora tried to pick up the droid. Threepio rebooted. "Where am I?" he asked. "I must have taken a bad step."

"Can you stand? We got to get out of here before the Sand People return." Luke asked urgently.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on Master Luke." Threepio said dramatically. "There's no reason for you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for."

"No you're not! What kind of talk is that." asked Sora slightly annoyed.

"We need to leave now! They're on the move!" Riku hissed as Sora and Luke got Threepio on his feet.

At Ben's hut introductions were made and Ben told Luke a story about his father as the youth worked on Threepio's arm.

"No, my father didn't fight in the war. He was a navigator on a spice frieghter." Luke said.

"That's what your uncle told you." Ben replied. "He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked amazed. "Yes." Ben chuckled. "I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father." Luke lowered his head sadly. "I wish I knew him."

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior." Ben said fondly. "I understand you've become quite the pilot yourself." he added to Luke causing the youth to blush. "And he was a good friend." The old Jedi rose from his chair and opened up an old chest taking out a polished silver handle buttons and knobs. "That reminds me. I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this whe you were old enough that your uncle wouldn't have liked. He feared you would folloew old Obi-Wan on some damn foolish idealistic crusade like you father did."

When Threepio's arm was put back in place he felt the need to shut down for a bit.

"Sir, If you won't be needing I'd like to close down." he said.

"Sure go ahead." Luke replied. He examined the silver handle Ben had given him, but couldn't figure out what it was. "What is it?" he asked.

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumbsy or random as a blaster." Ben answered. "An elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Pressing a large button on the handle, Luke was amazed as a brilliant blue blade extended from the topmost portion. Luke began to swing it around like a child waving a toy around nearly cutting Riku's hair.

"Watch where you're swinging that man!" Riku exclaimed ducking right on time.

"Sorry." Luke said embarrassed.

"C'mon Riku it'd be a major improvement." Sora joked.

"Who asked you spaz?" Riku retorted playfully punching Sora's arm. "Elegant weapon my ass!" Ben cleared his throat and continued his explaination. "For a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the Dark Times before the Empire."

Deactivating the lightsaber, Luke mustered up the courage to ask the question that had pestered him all his life. "How did my father die?" The light in Ben's eyes faded as sadness and guilt took over. With a sigh he told the youth the fate of his father. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?" Sora asked. Ben smiled at the young key wielder's curiosity. "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together, much like our hearts." Sudedenly Artoo began to whistle urging Ben to receive the messasge given to him on the _Tantive IV. _

"Now let's see if we can find out what you are my little friend. Or where you come from." Ben said to Artoo.

"I saw part of the message but it just-" Luke began before Ben signaled for silence. "I seem to have found it." From Artoo's projector the message finally played in its entirety.

"General Kenobi I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." the white-robed girl said.

"And I'm Kairi, Keyblade Wielder and student of the wizard Yen Sid." the holograpic Kairi said introducing herself.

Leia continued the message, "Years ago you and Yen Sid served my father during the Clone Wars. Kairi has volunteered herself and her friends to help us. Now we beg you to help us in our struggle against the Empire. I regret I cannot deliver this message to you personally, but my ship has come under attack and luckiliy I found Kairi on board for extra protection against the Empire's brutality but unfortunately our mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed."

Kairi sensing her companions distress decided to finish the message. "We have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory banks of this R-2 unit Leia's father will know how to retrieve it. You must see the little guy safely on Alderaan. This is our most desparate hour. Help us Obi-Wan Kenobi you're our only hope. Sora, Riku if you guys find this please go with General Kenobi help these people free themselves from these monsters. There's a great Darkness radiating from this Empire and it'll only grow if it isn't stopped especially if **_he_** finds the source." Kairi spun around with Destiny's Embrace in hand as the message ended and vanished once again.

Ben turned to Luke. "You too must learn the ways of the Force if you are to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Luke scoffed. "I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home I'm in for it as it is."

"I need you help Luke." Ben protested. "They need your help. Sora and Riku need you. I'm getting too old for this kind of thing and Sora and Riku despite their great power can't do this alone." Luke looked into the old man's eyes and then to Sora and Riku. He wanted to help especially if it got him off Tatooine but loyalty to his family caused a great deal of conflict. "I want to help, but I got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire I hate it, but there's nothing I can do right now. It's such a long way from here.

"That's your uncle talking." Ben said shaking his head.

"My uncle! How am I gonna explain this?" Luke said to himself.

"Learn the ways of the Force Luke. Your father would have wanted it." Riku said trying to encourage his friend. Luke's internal conflict continued, after about five minutes his heart decided on a course of action. "I can take you guys as far as Anchorhead you can get a transport to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"If you're doing what you feel is right, then of course." Ben said disappointed.

On the way to Anchorhead the rag-tag group stumbled upon a wrecked sandcrawler.

While searching the derilect vessel Luke found nothing but wreckage, abandoned gambi sticks, and jawa corpses. Around the general area Riku found bantha tracks in very unusual patterns around the area.

"Sand People definitely did this." Sora exclaimed. "Look at this mess! There are bantha tracks and gambi sticks all over the place."

"It wasn't the Sand People, but we are meant to think they did." Ben said pointing at the tracks. "These tracks are in random patterns. Sand People move singlefile." Ben then examined the blaster shots on the exterior of the sandcrawler. "These blast points, far too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise."

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter jawas?" Riku asked disgusted at the massacre before him.

"These are the same jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio." Luke said. Suddenly the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "If they traced the robots here then they learned who the jawas sold them to and that would lead them back...HOME!" Luke ran to his speeder like a possessed devil.

"No wait Luke!" Ben cried. "It's too dangerous!" Sora ran after Luke to help him in what he was going to do.

"Sora! Where are you going?!" Riku shouted.

"I'm helping Luke!" Sora exclaimed. "If the Imperials are back at the farm then Owen and Beru are in trouble. We can't let anything happen to them Riku!" Riku sighed in defeat. "You better be careful! I'm _not_ explaining to Kairi why you're breathing out of a colostomy bag if you get yourself hurt before we reach Alderaan!" Sora gave his friend a thumbs-up and jumped into the passenger seat of the T-16.

When Luke and Sora arrived back at the Homestead the place was in ruins. Fearing the worst Luke searched aimlessly for Owen and Beru. Sora also searched with no success. Suddenly Luke stopped frozen in sorrow. When Sora caught up to Luke, the sight he beheld was something he'll never forget. Luke and Sora were too late Owen and Beru were dead. Not only did the Imperials shoot the couple, but to add insult to injury they partially incinerated the bodies exposing bone.

"Luke I-" Sora began, but he didn't finish the sentence. "They'll pay for this!" Luke said activating his lightsaber. With a new resolve never experienced/ he turned to Sora. "Come on Sora there's no turning back now. We have a Rebellion on Alderaan to save." As Luke and Sora sped off into the distance the tears Luke had shed became a renewed hope in his heart. Despite the cost Luke was now free to make his own destiny a destiny he chose to dedicate to the Empire's destruction. With his new friends by his side Luke knew that the no matter what Fate threw at him the Force would guide him to victory.

* * *

**A/N****: Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What will happen to our heroes? Will they get to Alderaan in time? What about Leia and Kairi will they survive Imperial imprisonment? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Next Time: The return of Gary and the KH debut of everyone's favorite scruffy looking nerf-herder. Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. Han Solo! Til Next Time! :D**


	8. Scum and Villiany

**Chapter 8: Scum and Villainy**

* * *

**A/N****: Well guys this is it! Chapter 8 Today we have another appearance from Gary the Stormtrooper and the Kingdom Hearts debut of Han Solo and the best news is: We finally leave Tatooine so sit back and enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing!**

* * *

With Luke and Sora gone Riku, Threepio, and Artoo got to work burning the bodies of the dead jawas. Riku had no love for the scavengers, but not even in his wildest dreams would he ever subject them to such a painful end like the Imperials did. Seeing such pointless death only opened the Keyblade Master's eyes to the battle that lay ahead for these rebels and he would do everything in his power to help. After starting the third pyre he spotted Luke's speeder slowing to a stop. When Luke and Sora exited the speeder Riku only saw grief and horror on his friends' faces. Understanding that Owen and Beru were dead Riku bowed his head in grief. He may have known them less than a day, but he enjoyed his time on the moisture farm however brief it was.

Luke walked to Ben ready to tell him of his new course of action.

"There was nothing you could have done Luke had you been there." Ben said sadly. "You would have been killed too and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire." Luke swallowing his sadness filled his mind with nothing but the mission. "I'm coming with you guys to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." Ben smiled in understanding and gave the youth an encouraging pat on the shoulder. With the group now bigger than it was when searching for Artoo Sora decided to travel on his Keyblade Rider so Ben can sit comfortably in Luke's speeder.

"Sora, Riku I need you guys to stick as close as possible to us as we travel. Mos Eisley will no doubt be occupied by the Empire. If they see us travelling together we should have no problem getting through the security checkpoints." Ben said as he tethered Artoo face down on the speeder's trunk. Riku nodded in acknowledgement. "How far are we from Mos Eisley?" he asked.

"About a three hour's speeder run if we don't stop for anything." Ben answered.

Three hours later Ben had Luke park the T-16 atop a cliff giving a bird's eye view of the spaceport. "Mos Eisley Spaceport." he said pointing to the city below. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Gary was not happy. First his wife forced him to bring little Jessica to work with him, but the Star Destroyer he was assigned to with Lord Vader onboard just _had _to attack that rebel ship on "Bring your Daughter to Work Day" of all days but now he was stuck on this dustball on occupation enduring this infernal heat and the armor wasn't doing anything to help. Poor Jessica wasn't having fun either. First that scary man in the black costume killed someone in front of her, but now she was stuck on a strange world where the sun shines too bright. She's so hot that she doesn't even want to find other kids to play with while Daddy works.

As Gary held his daughter's hand an old T-16 piloted by a young man, accompanied by an old man and two droids strolled by. Next to the speeder was two of the strangest vehicles he ever saw. One resembled a makeshift speeder bike, while the other was an over large hoverboard. These vehicle were piloted by a kid with long silver hair and a slightly younger kid with spiky brown hair. Upon noticing the droids Gary stopped the strange group and proceeded to question them about their droids. "How long have you had these droids?" he asked.

"About three or four seasons." the young man in the speeder answered. "They aren't for sale if you want them." the old man added. Wanting to confirm the claim Gary asked for the youth identification. The old man waved his hand and said, "You don't need to see his identification." Gary's mind blanked out and he responded accordingly. "We don't need to see his identification."

"Yes you do." Jessica piped in.

"These aren't the droids the droids you're looking for." the old man said waving his hand again.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." Gary repeated in monotone.

"Yes they are!" Jessica interjected.

"He can go about his business." The old man added.

"You can go about your business."

"Move along." the old wizard said and Gary simply did just that.

As Gary allowed the strange group to pass his daughter started to throw tantrum bring her father back to reality.

"Daddy! You're not even trying!" Jessica whined.

"Baby, it's a hundred and sixty-five degrees on this planet! I can't hear in this helmet! I was just repeating what I thought the guy was saying it's not like it's my own muthafuckin thought in the matter!" Gary snapped. Hearing her father yell at her like that caused tears to roll down her cheeks. With an ear-piercing cry the little girl ran away. Gary regretting what he said ran after his daughter to apologize leaving the rest of his squad to wonder what just happened.

"See? This is why I don't take my daughter to jack-shit!" Gary's sergeant said adding insult to injury.

As Luke parked his speeder in front of the cantina he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Before he could exit the old vehicle a jawa began to examine it lustfully.

"I can't abide those jawas, disgusting creatures." Threepio said in poorly disgusied revulsion. Riku had to agree with Goldenrod on that one. Annoyed with the jawa Luke quickly shooed it away.

"Ben what happend?" Sora asked. "I thought we were finished when those Imperial troops stopped us." Ben responded with a wink. "The Force young Sora can have an influence on the weak-minded." Luke took another at the dingy cantina they were in front of and asked with skepticism, "Are you sure we can find a pilot that can takes us to Alderaan in a place like this?"

"Most of the best pilots can be found here just watch you step it can get a little rough." Ben replied. "I'm ready for anything," Luke declared.

"Thats the spirit." Sora said with a grin. Luke couldn't help but return the gesture with a smile of his own. In the short time he's known Sora Luke couldn't hide his true feelings from the kid. Sora was almost like the little brother he never had.

The cantina proved to be a very interesting place indeed aliens from a large number of worlds flocked together and if they weren't drinking together, they were fighting. Sora almost caught the wrong end of a punch from a rather large lizard like creature. Learning from his encounter with Yao in the Land of Dragons he sidestepped out of the way using a small Quick Run. Ben had gone to talk to a large furry beast wearing an ammo belt leaving Sora, Luke Riku, and the droids to themselves.

"I guess we better start looking for pilots." Sora said placing his hands behind his head. As the group entered the bar an angry voice came booming from the bartender. "We don't serve_ their_ kind here."

"Excuse me?" Riku said with raised eyebrows, body poised for a fight.

"Your droids." The bartender said rather intimidated by Riku's posture. "They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." Luke turned to Threepio. "Why don't you go wait by the speeder? We don't want any trouble." Luke told the scared droid. "I heartily agree with you sir." Threepio agreed. "Come along Artoo." As the droids left the trio began their search.

Finding a pilot was alot harder than Sora thought it could be. "I swear if I have to talk to one more pilot named Cid I'll-"

"You're not gonna do anything you dope." Riku said interupting his friend's fifteenth complaint about the name Cid. "I kind of like that tenth Cid we met. Though I don't know if I could handle the language barrier." Riku mused.

"What do you think he meant by _Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca _when he looked at you Riku?" Luke asked. "Who knows." Riku replied.

"I kinda liked that Balthier guy." Sora interjected.

"You would! Considering that whole pirate phase you went through." Riku joked. "If you ask me pirates are more trouble than their worth."

"Oh please! You can't tell me you consider Hook to be a pirate." Sora retorted. "If that guy so much as hear a clock ticking he starts screaming like a little girl." Sora then did his best imitation of Captain Hook running for dear life from the crocodile as he strolled back to Ben and see if he could help the old Jedi with his search for a pilot. Seeing the impression of Hook caused Riku and Luke to laugh uncontollably.

"He's just like a little kid." Luke said still reeling from Sora's impression of Hook.

"Trust me Luke it only gets worse." Riku said sarcastically.

"How does he do it?" Luke asked.

"Sora's a special case Luke." Riku said. "He's got alot on his shoulders, but despite it all he still finds time to smile and laugh. Sometimes I envy him for it."

"You really care about him don't you Riku?" Luke added.

"Of course I do!" Riku replied. "He saved me from a very dark place once. And after everything I did he still gave me another chance. I'll never admit it to his face, but he's like the brother I never had. We always had each other's backs even as kids and that'll never change."

"I don't want to admit it, but I kind of feel the same way." Luke admitted. "After we found my aunt and uncle Sora really wanted to say something, but he kept quiet. What pulled me out of my grief was the look in Sora's eyes. It was like he was trying to tell me everything was going to be alright and that justice would be served to the Imperials."

"He has a way with worming himself into people's hearts." Riku chuckeld.

After an odd silence Luke started the next topic. "Soap opera time over?"

"Yep" Riku said quickly. "Want to get a drink?" Luke asked.

"Right behind you." Riku said rushing to the bartender.

At the bar Luke tapped the bartender's shoulder and ordered two rather large shots of what wasappropriately called the Tatooine Sunburn. Clinking their glasses Luke and Riku downed the shots in one gulp. Suddenly, a creature that looked like a tuskless warlrus covered with dark brown fur grabbed Luke's shoulder and started speaking in it's native tongue rather angrily. Riku didn't understand a word but he felt a fight was about to start. When Luke ignored the creature and ordered another drink, Riku felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself face to face with a man with a disheveled face and what appeared to be a pig's snout.

"He doesn't like you guys." the man said in a threatening voice refering to the creature antagonizing Luke

"Sorry." Riku said nonchalontly. Pig Snout got Riku's attention again. "I don't like you either! You better watch yourself we're wanted men, I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

"We'll be careful." Luke said unthreatened.

"You'll be dead!" said Pig Snout.

"These two aren't worth the effort Evazaan." Ben chimed in witnessing the exchange. "Now let me get you something."

"Get them Ponda!" Evazaan ordered the walrus creature. Ponda threw Luke across the bar while Evazaan charged Riku with a blaster in hand.

In a flash Ben drew his lightsaber and in one swift swing Ponda's right arm fell to the ground. Evazaan was not so lucky. Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and charged as the insane felon pulled the trigger of his blaster. Riku was on the other end of the bar unscathed in his battle stance while Evazaan's chest erupted with blood through an X-shaped gash. As his would be attacker fell Riku turned around staring at the crowd with a challenging gaze. Not the least bit interested in a one-sided fight the rest of the cantina went back to their drinks and the band resumed their song.

Sora gave Luke a helping hand as he regained consciousness.

"I'm alright." he said grogily head still throbing from the hit he took. As Riku and Ben rejoined Luke and Sora they exchanged friendly jabs at how they handled the fight with Ponda and Evazaan.

"Excessive?" Riku said with mock hurt. "Pig-Face'll be fine atleast I let him keep his arm."

"What can I say?" Ben replied with a wink. "I can't seem to go to bar without slicing off someone's arm atleast once. I was rather notorious for it in my youth."

"Hey Riku!" Sora called raisng his fist for a fist bump. "Nice Zantesuken! Poor slob had no idea what hit him." Riku gave a cocky laugh as he bumped his fist with Sora and turned to Luke.

"That guy didn't hurt you too bad did he?" the silverette asked. Luke shook his head and his eyes lit up. "You gotta show me how to do that!" the youth said excitedly. Riku gave Luke a pat on the back "I don't see why Sora and I couldn't show you a thing or two I'm sure you dad's lightsaber could use the exercise." Ben who was now accompained by the furry creature he was talking to earlier cleared his throat impatiently.

"There will be time for training when we get underway." He then pointed to his furry companion. "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us."

In a private booth at the back of the cantina. A rougish looking man with a black vest over a white long sleeved shirt intoduced himself. "Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_, Chewie tells me you guys are looking for safe passage to the Alderaan System."

"Yes indeed" said Ben. "If it's a fast ship." Han laughed at the thought "Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should we have?" Sora asked with skepticism.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Han bragged. "I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships." Luke's jaw dropped at the cocky captain's claim. "She's fast enough for you kid." Sora leered at Han angrily he was never fond of being called "kid" not even by Cid Highwind back at Radiant Garden. Han simply ignored the gesture. "What's the cargo?" he asked Ben. Ben looked Ham straight in the eye and gave his answer. "Only passengers: myself, the boys, two droids, and_ no _questions asked."

"What is it some kind of local trouble?" Han asked with a grin. "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben answered.

"Well that's the trick isn't it?" Han said business like. "And it's gonna cost extra. Ten thousand all in advance." Luke eyes widened in shock at the captain's fee. "Ten thousand?! We could almost buy our own ship with that!"

"But who's gonna fly it kid, you?" Han scoffed. "You bet he could!" Sora said angrily. "He's not such a bad pilot himself. C'mon guys we don't have to sit hear and listen to this." Riku tossed a small bag at Han who caught it instantly. When he opened it his eyes widened. "This is highly refined orichalcum+. How'd a kid like you get you hands on something this valuable?"

"Let's just say I'm a collector of sorts." Riku replied. "There's also some mythril in it for you when we reach Alderaan." Han was at a loss for words. "I like you kid, you drive a hard bargain."

"We'll also pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach our destination." Ben added. Han took the offer into consideration. "Seventeen plus what the kid-"

"Riku." Riku corrected Han.

"Alright Riku." Han said shaking his head. "Seventeen plus Riku's offer? Okay you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready Docking Bay 94."

Han took a look in the direction of the bar. "Looks like someone has taken an interest in you handiwork." he said to Ben and Riku. Sora turned around and saw a squad of Stormtroopers questioning the bartender about the fight earlier. "We better make ourselves scarce." he said. "We'll split up and meet at the docking bay." Ben suggested. As the group snuck out the back of the cantina Ben continued explaining the plan.

"We'll have to sell Luke's speeder to get the money we promised Captain Solo. Sora, Riku collect the droids and buy any other supplies we need. In one hour we'll meet up at the spaceport and head to where the ship is." With the plan laid out the group went their separate ways. Little did Luke and Ben know that trouble was on the horizon and an Imperial informant was tailing them.

At the cantina was having a friendly drink with Chewie. "These guys must really be desperate. This could really save neck." Finishing his drink he got down to business. "Get back to the ship and get her ready." Han said to his co-pilot. Chewie growled in acknowledgement. Before Han could leave his booth he found a gun pointed in his face being held by a Rodian he knew too well to his distaste.

"Going somewhere Solo." the Rodian asked with contempt.

"Yes Greedo, in fact I was just on my way to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got the money." Han said keeping his cool.

"It's too late." Greedo sneered. "You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head so large...every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky to have found you first. "

"Yeah, but this time I've got the money." Han said innocently. "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." Greedo said smelling an opportunity for easy credits.

"I don't have it with me." Han replied stealthily placing his hand under the table unbuckling his blaster holster. "Tell Jabba-"

"Jabba's through with you!" Greedo interrupted. "He has no time for smugglers...who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial crusier."

Han had enough of this bantha stain talking down to him over his debt to Jabba the Hutt. "Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" he said unholstering his blaster and aiming it at Greedo under the table.

"You can tell that to Jabba." Greedo snarled. "He _may _only take your ship."

"Over my dead body!" Han replied taking Greedo's poorly worded bait.

"That's the idea." Greedo goaded. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Yes, I'll bet you have." Han said feigning helplessness pulling the trigger of his blaster without a second thought. Before Greedo even knew what was coming he was dead, corpse smoking on top of a table in a sleazy cantina. Han casually holstered his blaster and walked out of the bar, but not before paying the bartender for the mess he made out of Greedo. "Sorry about the mess." he said tossing loose credits to the bartender who was too flabbergasted to say anything in protest.

An hour passed and Sora, Riku and the droids reunited with Ben and Luke. "Did you get all the supplies we could possibly need?" Ben asked.

"All that and more." Riku answered showing Ben a megalixer. Luke gave a low whistle at the sight of the golden bottle.

"What about you guys, were you able to get a good price for the speeder?" Sora asked. Luke shook his in contempt. "Just barely."

"It'll be enough." Ben reassured the youth. "Come, I want to see this ship. If it's as faster as he's boasting we aught to do well. As the group made their way to Docking Bay 94 the Imperial informant that was trailing Ben and Luke took the time to call in a Stormtrooper squad to catch their quarry before they could leave the planet. At the door to the docking bay Sora and Co. were met by Chewie who led them inside. Atop the landing platform was the most beat-up Corellian YT freigter Luke had ever seen in his life.

"What a piece of junk!" he exclaimed.

"She'll make .5 past lightspeedd." said Han sounding offended. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts kid. I've made alot of _special _modifications myself, but we're a little rushed so if you'll just get on board and we'll get out of here."

Chewbacca was the first to climb aboard so he could make the final boarding preparations go smoothly.

"Hello sir!" Threepio politely greeted Han as he and Artoo followed Luke, Ben, and Riku aboard the_ Falcon._ Before Sora and Han boarded they heard the familiar voice of an Imperial Stormtrooper. "Stop that ship! Blast them!" the lead troop said to the rest of the squad as he fired at Han and Sora. Han retalliated and unleashed a blaster volley of his own taking down the leader. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, but instead of charging in he tossed the weapon in the air. In a flash of light the keyblade transformed in to a pair of twin pistols much to the shock of Han. Sora released a volley of his own, but instead of laser bolts his pistols shot beams of fire. Pegging one troop in the head Sora ran inside the ship. "Han! We gotta get out of here before more show up!" Not one to argue Han ran inside the _Falcon_ and closed the hatch.

"Chewie! Get us out of here!" Han shouted as he ran to the captain's chair.

As Chewie started the takeoff sequence Luke, Ben, and Sora ran to their seats next to Threepio, Artoo, and Riku and strapped themselves in.

"Oh my! I've forgotten how much I hate space travel." Threepio whined. As the Stormtroopers continued to fire at the _Millenium Falcon._ The old ship ascended and sped out of firing range into the stars. As the_ Falcon_ left Tatooine's gravitational pull Chewie growled new information to Han who understood everything the wookie said perfectly. Han looked into the view port and confirmed Chewie's claim.

"Looks like an Imperial crusier. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought." He gave his co-pilot new orders. "Try to hold them off. Angle the level of the deflector shields while I make the calculations for lightsped. Chewie roared in acknowledgment. Chewie veered the ship to the left passing the Star Destroyer blocking the way foward and quickly changed the level of the shield in one swift motion. Changing direction the Star Destroyer followed by another gave chase to the Corellian vessel.

"Stay sharp." Han said to Chewie. "There's two more coming they're gonna try to cut us off. Luke after takeoff unstrapped himself and ran to the cockpit with Sora close behind.

"Why didn't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast?" Luke asked with insolence in his voice.

"Watch your mouth kid or you're gonna find yourself floating home!" Han snapped. "We'll be safe enough when we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few manuevers we'll lose them."

Han took control of the ship and with a series of barrel rolls was able to avoid all enemy fire with out a scratch. "This is where the fun begins." he said with fire in his eyes.

"How long before we make the jump to lightspeed?" Sora asked trying to keep his excitement of outrunning the Imperial vessels in check.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han replied.

"Are you kidding?!" Luke exclaimed. "They're right there gaining on us!" Having enough of Luke's whining Han turned to him and held his ground. "Travelling through hyperspace ain't like dustin crops boy! Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'll end your trip real quick." Now realizing the seriousness of the situation Luke held his tongue. Suddenly an alarm went off and a light was flashing on a control panel.

"What's that light?" Sora asked pointing at the flashing panel. Han slapped his hand away. "We're losing the deflector shield." he answered getting annoyed at the constant interruptions. "Strap yourselves in I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed." Luke and Sora ran back to their seats and strapped in.

"What's going on?!" Riku asked looking shaken from all the evasive maneuver the ship was moving in. "Han's going to make the jump to lightspeed it's the only way we'll outrun these guys." Sora said looking excited.

"Man, I _really _miss the Dark Corridors." Riku replied turning green.

"C'mon Riku, where's your sense of adventure?" Sora grinned.

"It's gonna be all over you if Han doesn't *hurk* make the jump soon."

Back in the cockpit the final coordinates finally went through the navi-computer. With a big grin both pilot and co-pilot nodded in triumph. Han pulled the lever on the right of the control stick an instant the stars stretched into starlines and the_ Millennium Falcon_ warped out of sight.

* * *

**A/N****: Yes ladies and gentlemen Han was the only one to ever shoot in this scenario just as it was in 1977 and just how it always shall be no matter how many special editions try to cover it up.**

**And as I have no further plans for Gary I'm dropping him from the story. The Tatooine sketches were my favorite so on Tatooine he remains. **

**Now that that's out of the way: What new adventures await our heroes? Will they get to Alderaan in time? What about Kairi and Leia, well next chapter they take center stage as a new tragedy occurs in the lives of our heroes? How will they cope? Tune in next time! As always I await your feedback. Til next we meet! :D **


	9. Awakening

**Chapter 9: Awakening**

* * *

**A/N****: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 9 today we take a break from Sora and Co. and we cut back Kairi and Leia as they endure imprisonment. Will they survive? Scroll down and find out. I own nothing! :D**

* * *

When the prison transport landed in the docking bay of the battle station Leia and Kairi were escorted to Detention Block AA23. Opening the doors of the cell the guards violently threw their prisoners in their cell and sent for an interrogation droid.

"Well aren't they _pleasant_." Kairi said sarcastically, while Leia scanned every nook and cranny of their cell. From under her sleeve Leia revealed a small Naboo blaster pistol and pointed it at a small break in the wall. Upon pulling the trigger the bolt pinballed wildly across the wall's surface. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, grabbed Leia and pointed the Keyblade above her head. "Reflega." she chanted summoning a forcefield around her and the Alderaanian. The bolt however simply used the forcefield as a new surface to bounce on.

"Damn! Wall's magnetically sealed. Kairi how much longer will this shield last?" Leia asked.

"Another fifteen seconds." Kairi answered struggling to keep the shield up.

"That's not enought time." Leia exclaimed. Kairi was now deep in thought. _"Time...Time...That's it!"_

Kairi released the shield and pointed Destiny's Embrace at the oncoming blaster bolt. Building up mana once again rose her weapon head high "Stopga!" As expected the bolt was frozen in time mere inches from Kairi's heart. Following through she cast a Vanish spell that sent the deadly projectile into Nothingness. Her heart jumped as the cell door opened and the sound of a dreaded iron lung echoed in the room.

"Impressive." Vader hissed. "Most impressive. Not only are you a Princess of Heart, but a Key Wielder, and a gifted mage. Full of surprises aren't you?" The Dark Lord of the Sith turned his eyes to Leia. "Now, then your highness we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel Base."

"If you want her then come and claim her." Kairi snapped entering her battle stance. Vader merely laughed at Kairi's declaration. "If you believe your pitiful Light is a match for the power of the Dark Side then you are a fool." Vader spat. "Well atleast I'm not a pitiful slave leeching of a Darkness you have no hope to control." Kairi retorted with a smirk.

Vader's anger began to flare as tendrils of darkness began to fluxuate around the Sith Lord. "I am a slave to no one."

"Don't lie to yourself Vader." Kairi said lowering her keyblade. "I can sense Light within you ever in conflict with the Darkness you hide behind."

"There is no conflict. The Dark Side is absolute." Vader replied. "Now step aside if you know what's good for you." Kairi returned to her battle stance tears streaming down her eyes "This 'Dark Side' may have clouded your mind, but I won't let you harm Leia or any more Rebels! If this means my role as a Princess of Heart is over than so be it!" With the flick of a wrist Vader produced a hellish red blade and imbued it with the Darkness he was radiating.

"If you will not submit to the power of the Dark Side, then you will meet your destiny!" the Dark Lord spat in contempt. The sheer magnitude of Vader's darkness sent cold shivers down Kairi's spine as she charged in to battle.

Before she could swing Destiny's Embrace, Kairi was gasping for air and grabbing her throat. If the vaccum of space could allow sound to pass through its void the scream of Leia would no doubt be heard across the galaxy.

"Vader! I demand that you release her at once!" Leia screamed defiantly. With a flick of a wrist Vader slammed the suffucating Kairi on the ceiling cracking three ribs all while releasing her from his Force Choke.

"You are in no position to be making demand Your Highness." the Dark Lord sneered as he continued to use Kairi as a human pinball in the cell. "You are a traitor to our glorious Empire! Any rights you may have had once are hereby revoked." Struggling to hold back tears Leia pleaded for Kairi's release, but Vader had other plans in mind.

"Leia..." Kairi pleaded coughing up blood and struggling to stay conscious. "Don't tell them anything."

"Well you're much stronger than I thought princess. Perhaps you'll prove useful to me after all." Vader hissed mockingly as he used the Force to pull Kairi to eye-level.

Still tasting copper in her mouth, Kairi looked the Sith Lord in the eye spat blood right in the eye of his mask. Furious at the red-head's gall Vader plunged his lightsaber into Kairi's chest and threw her at the cell's backwall where Leia was sitting. Using the last of her strength, Kairi removed Vader's lightsaber from her chest and threw it at Vader. Before Vader reached out with the Force to take the saber back it had lanced through the interrogation droid destroying it and the "special" concoction it was to inject into the Alderaanean Rebel. Clipping his lightsaber back to his belt Vader's fists shook with fury and the hall of the prison cell block began to shake. Calling a prison guard Vader gave out his orders resisting the temptation to put the injured Princess of Heart out of her misery.

"GET A MEDICAL DROID AND A BACTA TANK IN HERE AT ONCE!" the Dark Lord roared in his humiliation. "AND GET ANOTHER INTERROGATION UNIT IN HERE AT ONCE I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO OR WHO YOU HAVE TO KILL JUST GET IT DONE!"

With in the hour, Kairi's superficial injuries were healed expertly by a sympathetic medical droid named KH3P1. The more serious injuries required time in a bacta tank. KH3P1 rolled to Leia and gave her rather good news. "Your friend is lucky the majority of her injuries were quite superficial. I'm afraid however that the stab wound inflicted by Lord Vader's lightsaber will leave a scar and continue to ail her from time to time."

"Thank you." Leia sighed with relief as the droid placed Kairi into the bacta tank.

"I am just doing my job." KH3P1 beamed with pride as he activated the bacta pumps. Before leaving the medical droid rechecked Kairi's vitals and made sure the bacta inside the healing tank pumped at optimum levels. Satisfied he left Leia and Kair's cell whistling a jovial tune. Leia paled as the cell door opened and the sound of Vader's breathing echoed throught the cell. This time the Dark Lord wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a young prison guard who still green enough to believe the Empire was a great good in galactic life.

"Search her." Vader ordered. The guard's search proved to be a wild bantha chase now matter how closely he searched no weapons could be uncovered.

"She's clean!" the young space cadet saluted with enthusiasm. Vader however wasn't convinced. With the flick of a wrist, the pistol Leia had used in her first escape attempt flew from her sleeve to Vader's hand. The guard flushed with embarrassment as Vader crushed the tiny pistol in his hand.

"Now then Your Highness we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel Base." As Vader hissed these words an interrogation droid slowly zoomed towards Leia with its needle primed. Feeling uncomfortable the young guard thought it best to leave Vader to his task. As the cell door closed behind him, Leia's tortured screams filled the hallway of the detention block.

In the conference room of the Death Star, a meeting of the Empire's highest ranked officers most notably General Cassio Tagge and Admiral Conan Antonio Motti were debating the potential threat the Rebel Alliance had to the massive battle station.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable." General Tagge stated. "The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They are more dangerous than you realize." Admiral Motti scoffed at such tripe. "Dangerous to your fleet General, _not_ this battlestation." General Tagge fed up with Admiral Motti's arrogance only added fuel to the fire. "The Rebels will continue to gain support from the Senate if-"

"The Senate will no longer be an issue." a cold calculated voice interrupted. The officers turned toward the door of the conference room and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin accompanied by Vader fresh from interrogating Leia joined the meeting. "I have recieved word that the Emperor has dissolved the Senate indefinitely. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been washed away." General Tagge was mortified. "How will the Emperor keep control without the bureaucracy?"

"The Regional Governors will have direct control over their respective territories. Fear will keep the star systems in line." Tarkin answered with a sneer.

"What of the Rebellion?" General Tagge asked beating a dead horse. "If they have made a complete technical readout of this station it's possible however unlikely they will find a weakness and exploit it."

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands. It is only a matter of time before the princess breaks." Vader reassured the general. Admiral Motti wanting to put an end to the debate delivered what he thought would be the final blow. "Any attack the Rebel made against this station would be futile no matter how many weaknesses they find. We have the ultimate power in our hands and I suggest we use it to put an end to this pathetic Rebellion." Vader shook his head at the Admiral's over-inflated ego.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you constructed." Vader warned. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Motti arrogantly replied, "Don't try to scare us with your sorcerer's ways Lord Vader." Vader's anger began to flare and the fool was going to pay for it.

"Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has allowed you to conjure up the stolen plans, nor has it given you clairvoyance enough to locate the Rebel*hurkcough*. With a gesture Vader had Admiral Motti's throat in a telekinetic vice grip. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." the Dark Lord snarled with contempt. Balling his hand into a fist he telekinetically snapped the Admiral's neck causing the rest of the officers except Tarkin to lose color in thier complexions.

"Enough!" Tarkin snapped going back on subject. "Lord Vader will coax the location of the Rebel Base out of the princess soon enough. Once this station is operational we will crush the Rebellion once and for all and no star system will dare oppose the Emperor again!" With nothing else left to say Tarkin adjourned the meeting and was about to send Vader back to interrogating Leia, but a new plan came to mind.

"General Tagge!" He barked. "Set a course for the Alderaan system." With a salute General Tagge exited the conference room as did the other officers.

"What do you have in mind now Tarkin?" Vader asked using the Force to toss Admiral Motti's body out of his sight.

"Perhaps a new method of persuasion is needed." Tarkin answered cryptically with a sneer that would make Xehanort proud.

"What do you mean?!" Vader demanded growing impatient with the Grand Moff's tendency for keeping things vague. "Maybe the lives of her people will get her to talk. Bring the princess and the girl to me, they won't want to miss the little surprise I have." Tarkin ordered as his laughter filled the room that got even Vader a little creeped out.

As the bacta tank drained, Kairi removed her breath mask and stepped out of the chamber. Stretching her sore arms and legs she took notice of the scar on her chest. With a frown she took out her lucky charm and a silver chain out of her pocket and made the charm into a pendant that successfully hid the scar from plain view. She felt stronger than ever before, but to be on the safe side she cast Curaga on herself to make sure she was completely healed. Suddenly the red-head was ensnared in a tight hug from Leia.

"Thank the Force you're all right!" Leia exclaimed shedding tears. Touched, Kairi returned the gesture and tried to reassure her friend of her condition. "It's all right Leia I'm all right! Master Yen Sid and my friend Riku trained me to resist far worse than a game of human pinball." she said with an air of confidence. Before Leia can say anything further the door opened and a very familiar sound echoed in the girls' minds.

"How touching." Vader mocked with disgust. Kairi glared at Vader with uncharacteristically hate filled eyes. Vader was slightly amused. "It is good to see you as well princess. You've recovered nicely." Using the Force, Vader had sent two pairs of wrist binders and with a flick of the wrist shackled the two prisoners. "Come with me." Vader ordered. "The Grand Moff wishes to see you."

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Kairi spat sarcastically.

After being led down all the ground floors and twelve basement floors on the Death Star's grav lift Kairi and Leia arrived at their destination. Floating out of the viewport was Leia's homeplanet of Alderaan and the man viewing the planet in all its slendor was none other that Grand Moff Tarkin. Leia put on the fakest smile she could muster and greeted her warden.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have known you were the one holding Vader's leash. I caught your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming." Tarkin sneered as he cut to the chase. "Princess Leia, before you and your friend's execution I would like you to be my guests in a ceremony that will make this station fully operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now and forevermore." Leia shook her head at the Grand Moff's arrogance. "The tighter you make the belt, the more systems will slip through your fingers." Tarkin expected an answer like that. When his test of the Death Star's turbolaser was complete he would wipe the smirk off the foolish Alderaanian's face once and for all.

"_That_ is why we have descided to test our station's destructive power on your homeplanet of Alderaan. Though you could have the choice on which planet is destroyed first if you tell me where the Rebel Base is."

"No you can't!" Leia pleaded in horror. "Alderaan is peaceful we have no weapons." Tarkin smiled in triumph he finally had her where he wanted. "I am not asking again where is the Rebel Base. Leia looked at her home out the viewport and swallowed. Her duty to her home and the Alliance were in conflict with each other.

"Leia just tell him. It's not worth all those innocent lives." Kairi pleaded to her friend. Knowing Kairi was right Leia made her decision.

"Dantooine. They're on Dantooine." Leia replied in defeat. Tarkin however had the last laugh.

"I knew you could be reasonable. Gunner! You may fire when ready!"

"What!" Kairi exclaimed. With a cruel laugh Tarkin made his intent clear. "Dantooine is far too insignificant to be a proper test, but worry not we will deal with your Rebel friends later." The next fifteen seconds were the longest in Leia's life. On the lower portion of the viewport she saw particles of green energy gathering toghter in the form of a five sided pyramid. A beam of green light shot from the tip of the pyramid and the planet Alderaan exploded in a ball of rock and flame.

Leia dropped to her knees in tears grieving for all two billion lives just lost in that instant as Tarkin laughed in triumph at the destruction. Suddenly, in a fit of rage Kairi broke out of her bonds and summoned Destiny's Embrace. An aura of light was surrounding her body and weapon causing her red hair to flow in a flame like pattern and her bright brilliant violet eyes were glowing with light so bright her pupils seemed to disapper. With her new-found power Kairi charged at Tarkin. Fearing for his life Tarkin summoned a Stormtrooper squad. "Kill her!" he ordered the squadron as they arrived hastily. With a scream of righteous fury Kairi fired bolts of light at the troops from Destiny's Embrace incinerating them instantly. With her power growing seven angelic wings of light sprouted from her back and the Kingdom Key appeared in Kairi's free hand.

Following the Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper, Two Become One, Bond of Flame, Kingdom Key D, Star Seeker, and Way to the Dawn appeared flying freely around the enraged princess totaling her keyblade count to eight.

With supersonic speed Kairi made another charge at Tarkin only to be stopped by Vader.

"What is this power?" Vader asked stuggling to keep Kairi away from the Grand Moff while avoiding blows from the seven flying keyblades. Tears flowed down Kairi's eyes as she spoke to Vader. "How can the Light with in you stay strong after you allowed that madman to kill all those people?"

"There is _no_ Light only the Dark Side!" Vader shouted angrily attempting a Force Push. Kairi resisted the push using an explosive wave of light. Feeling her power drain rapidly she used her keyblades to create a gust of wind that sent Vader flying into the turbolaser's controls destroying them and disabling the turbolaser itself. Before Vader lost consciousness Kairi shot beam of light into his chest causing light to radiate from his heart.

"A gift." Kairi said to the Dark Lord. "It will reveal itself to you in your darkest hour when you realize the Light within still burns strong despite the pain that made you what you are."

"It's too late for me princess." Vader said with a deep sadness losing consciousness. Kairi shook her head. "It's never too late to turn back to the Light." she replied thinking about Riku and his own redemption. "Don't lose sight of it." Walking back to the crying Leia she did her best to reassure her. The light soon faded returning Kairi to normal and her keyblades disappeared as she blacked out.

Back at the Mysterious Tower Yen Sid's eyes snapped open and the old wizard nearly fell out of his seat. Flora soon came into his chamber to check on him.

"Master Yen Sid? Are you alright." Yen Sid's head bowed with grief. "Alderaan is gone." Flora's eyes widened in shock. "What of Princess Leia and Kairi?" the pink fairy asked in concern. The old wizard just shook his head pondering in thought.

"They were forced to watch it happen." he said gravelly. Fauna and Merriweather soon entered the chamber having heard everything.

"The poor dears." Fauna said solemnly.

"What kind of monsters are these to destroy a planet just like that?" Merriweather asked angrily. Yen Sid signaled for silence. "Kairi's power has shown itself." The three fairies gasped in shock.

"How is that possible?" Flora asked in disbelief. "Her clothes were supposed to suppress her power until we could teach her to use it properly." Yen Sid could only shake his head as he made a theory. "Perhaps the emotion she felt in the aftermath of Alderaan's destruction overrode the magic in her clothes and allowed the power to slip out. But only a fraction was released on the wings appeared and she was able to summon seven other keyblades that represented the bonds she carried with those she held close to her heart."

Not wanting to discuss the matter further Yen Sid got back to business. "Flora, Fauna, Merriweather summon Lea here immediately I have matters to discuss with him." In a puff of smoke the three fairies warped away. Within a minute they reappeared along with a flustered Lea.

"I'm tellin you I haven't been picking fights with Leon again got it memorized?" Lea said trying to swat the fairies away. Yen Sid cleared his throat causing the hot head to jump.

"Hey what gives? I was in the middle of something back in the castle library." Lea asked a little annoyed at being warped back to the tower at a moment's notice.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your little nap in the library Lea, but we have some more pressing matters." Yen Sid said as he magically conjured up a model of a world consisting of a big city with a large skyscraper with a castle placed in the middle.

"There is a large influx of magic building up in the city Manhattan." Yen Sid explained.

"Ya want me to do some recon, Boss?" Lea asked excited at the possibility of some action outside of Radiant Garden.

"No not yet." Yen Sid said chuckling at Lea's eagerness. "You are here to finish your training."

"Then why are you even showing me this world?" Lea asked with bitter disappointment.

"Because." Yen Sid began. "You are going with Sora, Riku, and Kairi when they have finished their business on the world they are on. Once they have opened the World Gate this world shall appear. You will go to them immediately after the gate is open...got it memorized?" Lea's eyes lit up. "Sure thing, Boss. Glad I'm starting to grow on ya." Yen Sid grew impatient. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Aw man and here I thought we were having a moment." Lea said with mock hurt.

"Just go see the fairies." Yen Sid said massaging his temples. "They'll give you everything you need." As Lea left the office Yen Sid's thought went back to Alderaan and all the people who's lives were lost. "Sora, Riku, Kairi you must hurry that battlestation could become a bigger threat than Xehanort if you don't destroy it soon." With a wave of a hand an old photo appeared. The picture was of Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with a younger Yen Sid and Mickey. Bail was positioned in the middle holding a baby Leia. One the left Obi Wan held out his lightsaber in one hand while carrying another bundle carefully in his free arm. On the right Yen Sid posed with his arms crossed and his keyblade stuck blade down in the ground like Excalibur in the Stone on top of Yen Sid's head sat Mickey looking happy wearing Yen Sid's hat and brandishing his Star Seeker like some warrior mage. "Rest in peace my friend." Yen Sid said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N****: What was that mysterious power Kairi showed after Alderaan's destruction? Can Vader still have Light in his heart? What is the Empire's next move? These and other questions will be answered next time! As always I'd like to hear from you guys opinions, suggestions, anything. Hope to see you next time!**


	10. The Escape

**Chapter 10: The Escape**

* * *

**A/N****: Wow! Chapter 10 already! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing. The support you guys give is truly what keeps the inspiration up. Before we start I'd just like to say to those people offended by what little bit of foul language I do use that I apologize if you're offended. I do try to keep things clean much as I can. I only use foul language as used is directed by the franchises that star in this story or how by dire I feel the situation is. And if some people recall some people that guest star in KH especially a certain toothpick chewing *coughchainsmokingcough* gummi engineer aren't exactly well known for a polite mouth. I would also think that with as much yaoi, yuri etc as there is floating around this site a little mild language wouldn't be such a big deal. If it is again I apologize my only intent is to entertain what people enjoy this little story.**

**Whew okay I digress let's get the show on the road ladies and gentlemen welcome to the penultimate chapter in the first visit to the Star Wars universe. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Riku awoke with the taste vomit still in his mouth. _"Ugh! I can't wait to get off this rusty bucket of bolts. I'd rather risk damage to my heart with a Dark Corridor than spend another moment flying." _he thought as he walked onto the _Falcon_'s recreation deck. With the ship on auto pilot Riku belived he relax without fear of bringing back his lunch.

"Hello Master Riku." Threepio happily greeted the silverette as he took a seat next to the protocol droid. "I'm happy to see you looking healthier than you did after the lightspeed jump." Riku just nodded and acknowledgement and looked at the table in front of him. Artoo and Chewie were locked in a game of Holo-Chess. After much thought Chewie sent a powerful looking cyclops to the battle field. Artoo responded with a four armed creature that dwarfed the cyclops and instantly killed the beast. Chewie growled angrily in protest at the fairness of Artoo's manuever.

"It was a fair move." Threepio assured the angry wookiee. "Screaming about it won't do you any good." Han watching the game from a distance just laughed. "It's not a good idea to upset a wookiee Professor." Threepio's curiosity got the best of him at the smuggler's remark.

"But sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid." Han just continued to smile that cocky grin. "That's because droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookies are known to do that." Threepio gave Chewie a wary Luke and gave Artoo his advice. "New strategy Artoo let the wookiee win." Riku chuckled at Chewie as he made a mock pleading gesture and went to see what Luke and Sora were up to.

Throughout the trip both Riku and Sora had taught Luke basic combat skills. While nowhere near the key wielders' level Luke was atleast able to hold his own against a small group. Ben feeling satisfied that Luke could defend himself took it upon himself to teach the young Jedi-in-training some of the lightsaber's more defensive uses such as blocking and deflecting blaster bolts. From his belt Ben had taken an old remote droid and activated it. The little sphere began to whizz in the air firing low powered blaster bolts. Igniting his lightsaber Luke got to work on his new task.

Deflecting the bolts was a bit more difficult than he thought, his reflexes were just barley able to catch up with the remote.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Ben patiently instructed.

"You mean it controls his actons?" Sora asked intrigued about the nature of this world's mystical energy field.

"Partially." Ben explained chuckling at Sora's curiosity. "But it also obeys our commands."

Sora continued to watch Luke attempt a successful deflect a bolt, but to know avail. Luke's frustration soared as each failed shot clipped him in either the arm or the leg. Sora decided to take matters in to his own hands and summoned the Kingdom Key. "Try not to be so stiff in your movements, you've got to remain loose." Sora instructed. "Think of yourself like a river, and the Force as the current. Your stiff movements and impatience is fighting against the current. Watch me." Sora entered his battle stance as the remote turned its attention to him. Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath he listened for the remote's blaster. The remote fired four shots at Sora, but he remained still. Just before the bolts could reach him Sora spun the Kingdom Key and the bolt reflected of the surface of his blade and dissapated.

"Now you try." Sora said with a grin. Luke brought his saber back up for combat, taking a deep breath he relaxed himself while slightly loosening his grip on the saber handle. The remote took a shot at Luke. Bringing his blade up he blocked the shot but sent the bolt flying into a tender spot on his thigh were another bolt had hit once before. Hearing jeering laughter Luke turned and glared at Han as he strode foward.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side kid." Han smirked.

"Not a big believer in the Force are you?" Riku interjected.

"Riku, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the next. I've seen alot of strange things in my time, but I haven't seen anything that'll convince me that some all-powerful Force is controlling everything." Han said with confidence. "There ain't no "mystical energy field" controlling my destiny it's all a bunch of cheap tricks and illusions if you ask me."

A long time ago Riku would have agreed with everything Han had said, but after everything he's been through in the past five years he still wasn't quite sure what to believe.

"I suggest you try it again Luke." Ben said holding a helmet with a thick blast shield. "But this time let go of you conscious self and act soley on instinct." Ben placed the helmet on Luke's head with the shield down.

"With the blast shield down I can't even see how am I supposed to fight?" Luke asked trying to adjust the helmet to fit his head.

"Your eyes can decieve you don't trust them." Ben instucted. Raising his lightsaber back in a combat stance he tried to listen for the remote, but took a shot to the shoulder.

"Stretch out with your feelings, remember the Force is merely a current, flowing through the river that is you." Sora advised trying to give Luke that extra push. Completely letting go Luke successfully deflected five succesive shots nearly destroying the remote.

"You see? You can do it." Ben applauded with a proud smile. Han wasn't that impressed however. "I call it luck."

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck." Ben said disapprovingly.

"Good against remotes is one thing." Han said trying in his mind to be realistic. "Good against the living that's something else." Luke and Sora weren't listening they were taking playful jabs at each other while celebrating Luke's success.

"I've taken my first steps into the Jedi world, you better watch out Sora I'll be as strong as you before you know it!" Luke said aiming a punch to Sora's shoulder.

"Get real! You've still got a long way to go. Besides if you wanna take me on you gotta be able to hold your own against an army of a thousand." Sora retorted blocking Luke's punch with his hand.

"Oh please!" Riku interjected. "You two couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag."

"What's that mean?!" Sora exclaimed as he and Luke ganged up on Riku and attempted to wrestle him to the ground with little to no success leaving the silverette to laugh at the two saps he had the displeaure to call his friends.

An alarm from the navi-computer blared from the cockpit alerting Han and Chewie to get back to their spots. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han said as he climbed into the cockpit, turning off the auto pilot. Suddenly Ben collapsed on the ground with a look of intense grief on his face.

"Ben are you all right? What happened?" Luke asked concerned for his mentor.

"I felt a disturbence in the Force...A great many lives cried out in terror and were ubruptly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Ben said massaging his temples.

"It's your imagination old man." Han assured Ben as he made the final calculations before returning to normal space. When Han pulled the ship out hyperspace small asteroids began to bump into the hull.

"What's going on?" Luke asked running into the cockpit excited to see Alderaan. "Some kind of meteor shower or asteroid collision." Han ansewred at a loss for words. "Definetley not on the charts. Our postion is correct but Alderaan isn't here.

"What's that mean?" Sora asked as he entered the cockpit with Riku and Ben.

"In short Alderaan's been blown into oblivion." Han replied grimly. Luke's face contorted in shock. "What? How?"

"Destroyed...by the Empire." Riku said angrily, his eyes flickering amber before returning to their natural shade. "Impossible!" Han exclaimed. "Their entire fleet has nowhere near the amount of firepower needed to blow an entire planet."

An alarm on the _Millennium Falcon_'s radar shrilled signaling the presence of another ship in the area. Zooming past the _Falcon_ was an Imperial TIE Fighter.

"Strange, there are no bases arounde here. What's a TIE Fighter doing way out here?" Han wondered aloud.

"It's moving in a quite a rush." Sora interjected. "If it identifies us we're in trouble."

"Not if I can help it." Han declared. "Chewie, jam its transmissions."

"Let it go." Ben said calmly. "It's too far out of range to be of any concern."

"Not for long." Han declared as he sped after the lone fighter. As the _Falcon_ gained up on it Imperial fighter Ben was deep in thought. _"A fighter that small can't get this deep into space on its own. Perhaps there's a convoy nearby. At any rate Sora is right if that ship can identify us to the Empire then the mission is in jeopardy."_

"Look!" Luke exclaimed pointing in the distance. "He's headed for that small moon."

"I think I can take him out before he gets there he's practically in range." Han said adjusting the targeting system of the main gun batteries toward the wayward ship. As the ship continued to accelerate the "moon" took on the form of a gargantuan space station.

"That's no moon." Riku said eyes burning amber. "It's a space station."

"Its too big to be a space station." Han protested continuing the chase.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Luke said with a shudder. Han was just starting to get the message as a feeling of dread washed his confidence away. "Y-yeah, I think you might be right. Full reverse Chewie lock in auxillary power. Chewie pulled the ship into reverse but they still accelerated closer to the station as the vessel shuddered.

"What's going on we're still moving towards it!" Luke said in a panicked voice. Han however chose to stay as composed as possible. "We're caught in a tractor beam it's pulling us in." Han explained. "I'm going to have to shut down, but these dogs won't get me without a fight." Riku silently agreeed as a dark mist surrounded his sword hand appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came.

Meanwhile, back at the Death Star conference room one of the scouts sent to Dantooine gave Tarkin his report through holo-communication. "We've found remnants of a Rebel Base, but it appears to have been abandoned for quite sometime." Tarkin slammed his fist on the table in rage. "She lied! She lied to us!"

"I told you she wouldn't consciously betray the Rebellion." Vader replied in a mocking voice. Tarkin relayed a message to the detention level. "I want the princess and the girl terminated immediately! And whatever you do don't allow the girl to take that state again. Do whatever's necessary just make sure they're dead before the day is out." The station intercom beeped with a message which Tarkin took relectantly. "Yes?"

"Sir, we've captured a Corellian vessel in the tractor beam. The ship's markings match the ones on a similar ship that escaped from Mos Eisley."

"They must be trying to return the plans back to the princess. She and the girl may still be of use to us." Vader mused as he left the conference room to investigate the matter himself.

As the_ Millennium Falcon_ landed onto the hangar bay several squads of Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers surrounded the old ship and checked it for any stowaways,but found nothing. As Vader arrived an ambitious officer ran up to the Dark Lord and gave a status report.

"There's no one aboard Lord Vader, according to the Captain's Log the crew abandoned ship after takeoff several of the escape pod were found jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?"

"No sir if there were any they were most likely jettisoned with the rest of the crew."

Vader however wasn't compltely convinced. "Bring in a scanning crew I want _every_ part of this ship checked."

"Yes my lord." the officer saluted. Before leaving Vader took one last look at the ship feeling a very familiar, hated presence radiating from the ship. The officer ordered sent for a scanning crew and the troops on board left the premises. When the coast was clear three floor panels opened revealing Sora and Co.

"It's a good thing you had these compartments." Luke said cracking his neck in relief.

"I use 'em for smuggling." Han said with pride. "Never thought I'd be smuggling myself on an Imperial installation. This is ridiculous, even if I could take off we'd never get past that tractor beam."

"Leave that to me." Ben declared as he straightened his cloak and placing the hood up.

"Crazy old fool." Han exclaimed. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Who's more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows?" Ben retorted as Chewie roared in agreement with Han.

The scanning crew had finally arrived escorted by a four man Stormtrooper squad. As the four troopers stood guard over the ship's open landing ramp the crew went inside the ship. Oblivious to the loud crash inside the Stormtroopers remained on guard weapons primed.

"Hey down there." Sora called to the troops. "Can you give us a hand with this?" The four troops gave a shrug and climbed aboard as silenced gunfire sounded with in the vessel.

In a tiny command office a field officer noticed the missing troops and attempted to make contact over the radio. "TK-421 why aren't you at your post?" No answer. "TK-421 do you copy?"

Annoyed the officer looked out the window and one of the troops exited the ship and pointed at his com system in his helmet. Signaling the trooper to come inside the office the officer opened the door to find himself face to face with an angry wookiee. Roaring in rage Chewie snapped the officer's neck as two stormtroopers shot and killed the communications officers that were also stationed in the office. As a third troop, Ben and the droids entered a final solider closed the door behind him and removed his helmet revealing Sora. "You know with Chewie's howling and you and Riku shooting up the place it's a wonder the Empire doesn't already know we're here."

"Bring 'em on!" Han challenged. "I prefer a straight fight over all this sneaking around." Riku, eyes glowing amber nodded in agreement. Ben examining computer called Artoo to him.

"Plug in my little friend this moniter should be able to tell us everything we need to know."

Artoo released a small metal arm from one of the compartment on his torso. Within seconds he was whislting indicating he found something. Threepio translated for Artoo. "He says he found the power source to the tractor beam." As a map to the site appeared, Threepio continued his explaination. "The beam is coupled with the main reactor in seven different locations. Deactivating on of these stations should shut it down." Ben took the time to memorize the location to each station and sighed sadly. "I don't think you boy can help. I must make this venture alone."

"But I wanna go with you." Luke protested. Ben smiled proudly at his student. "Patience, Luke stay and watch the droids."

"But-"

"They must be delivered safely or other systems or even other worlds could suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Remember the Force will be with you...always." Ben reassured the youth as he left the office.

Chewie growled a comment to Han who nodded in agreement. "You said it Chewie, where did you guys dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man!" Sora protested angrily.

"Yeah great at getting us in to trouble." Han argued back.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything useful!"

"Anything is better than sitting on our thumbs waiting for the old man to pick us up."

Before Sora could say anything else Artoo began to whistle out of control.

"What is it Artoo?" Luke asked checking up on the little droid. "I'm afraid I don't know sir." Threepio said for Artoo. "He says he found them and keeps repeating _"They're here!"_."

"Who?"

"Princess Leia and Miss Kairi."

"They princess and Kairi! They're here?!" Sora shouted.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han demanded. Threepio looked over the data on the computer. "Level 5, Detention block AA-23. Oh my! It seems they're scheduled for immediate termination." he said grimly.

"No!" Sora shouted donning his helmet. "We've got to do something!"

"Oh no!" Han protested. "The old man told us to stay here."

"You were the one who didn't want to get captured,_ now_ you want to stay?" Sora said as his anger flared.

"Marching to the prison level isn't what I had in mind!" Han retorted.

"But they're going to kill them." Luke interjected.

"Better them than me!." Han said with no remorse. Having enough Riku whispered into Han's ear. "They're rich."

"Rich?" Han asked intrigued. Riku nodded his head with a smile. "Rich, powerful. Look buddy if you were to rescue them the reward would be..."

"What?"

"Well more than you could imagine!"

"I don't know. I can imagine quite a bit."

"You'll get it along with what I promised you."

"I better."

"You will. I'm not one to mince my words.

After a bit of thought Han brought out a hand to shake. "All right Riku you've convinced me. This better be worth it." Riku took the hand and shook. "Trust me Han you won't regret it."

"So what's the plan?" Han asked getting down to business. Luke noticied a pair of wrist cuffs and asked Threepio to bring them to him.

"All right, now Chewie I'm gonna put these on you." as the youth attempted to cuff the wookiee he roared in protest causing Luke to nearly wet himself. "

"Uh Han? Y-you put these on." Luke said shaking. Catching on with what the kid had in mind he reassured Chewie everyting was going to be fine.

"Uh Master Luke?" Threepio called. "Forgive me, but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered.

"Lock the door." Sora answered. "And hope they don't have blasters." Riku added.

"That's reassuring." Threepio said sarcastically as the four disguised humans and the wookiee left the office.

Walking down the hallway the group came upon an elevator that would take them to the detention level. As Sora entered the elevator his helmeted head smashed against the door causing the rest of the gang to snigger.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." he whined as the elevator descended. During the ride, Han noticed that the cuffs on Chewie were loose.

"This is not gonna work." he said as he tried to fix the cuffs.

"Why didn't you say so before." Luke asked as the cuffs refused to bind.

"I _did _say so before Han replied annoyed as he decided to wing it with the loose cuffs. When they arrived at their destination, the "Stormtroopers" were stopped by a senior guard.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" he asked.

"Prisoner transfer." Luke replied. "From Block 1138."

"I wasn't aware." the guard said suspiciously. "I'll have to check." As the guard tried to contact Block 1138, Han quickly removed Chewie's cuffs and handed him a blaster rifle. With an ear-shattering howl Chewie pretended to go berserk.

"He's loose!" Han shouted.

"Take him down before he tears us apart!" Riku joined in as he fired poorly aimed shots at Chewie taking out the security cameras and laser gate. Luke and Sora followed suit and cleared the room of guards as the pretended to shoot at Chewie succssfully imitating a Stormtrooper's combat ability.

With the room cleared Han took a look at the cell log and found where Leia and Kairi were. "There! Cell 2138, Luke and Sora you guys get the girls. I'll handle things here." As Luke and Sora went down the cell hallway to find Leia and Kairi, Han answered a busy intercom.

"What happened?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Slight weapons malfunction, but everything's good now. We're fine now. How are you?" Han answered keeping casual.

"We're sending a squad up." the intercom replied.

"Uh... negative." Han said getting nervous. "We got reactor leak here. Give us a minute to lock it down. Large leak very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" the intercom asked.

"No, no not necessary." Han replied blasting the intercom with the spare pistol he had on him.

"Boring conversation anyway...LUKE! SORA! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" Han shouted down the hallway. After looking at every cell Luke and Sora finally found number 2138. Opening the door the duo found only Leia on her cot giving them a slight nod. As Sora took a step foward, Kairi jumped from the ceiling and struck the two "Stormtroopers" with Destiny's Embrace sending them into a wall. Pinning the two at the throat with her weapon Kairi jeered at them with anger filled eyes. "Aren't you boys a bit short to be Stormtroopers?"

"Kairi!" Sora called removing his helmet. "It's me!" Kairi's eyes immediatly filled with happiness and she dismissed her blade and gave Sora a hug who naturally returned the gesture. "Sora! You came!" she exclaimed holding back tears. "Where's Riku and who's this guy?" Luke removed his helmet and introduced himself. "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you?"

"You're who?" Leia asked not familiar with the name Skywalker. "I'm here to rescue you Your Highness I've got your R-2 unit and I'm here with Ben Kenobi and Riku."

"Ben Kenobi?!" Leia exclaimed happily. "Then let's get out of here!"

Back in the conference room Vader confirmed his hunch to Tarkin. "_He_ is here."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you certain?" Tarkin asked skeptically.

"A tremor in the Force." Vader replied. "The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

"Surely he must be dead after all this time." Tarkin said not even considering the possibility.

"Don't underestimate the Force." Vader hissed growing annoyed.

"The Jedi are extinct." Tarkin said beating a dead horse. "Their stain on galactic history is forever wiped. You my friend are all that remains of their religion."

"Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him." Vader insisted. Deciding enough is enough Tarkin humored the Dark Lord. "If you're then he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan I must face him alone." Vader growled leaving the conference room.

As the alarms buzzed, Riku, Han, and Chewie found themselves fending off a large number of Stormtroopers. "Okay seriously!" Riku snarled as his amber eyes started to glow brighter as he continued to fire back at the enemy. "These guys can't hit the broadside of a barn."

"Be glad." Han replied as he took a troop down with a shot to the head. "If they don't hit us by pure luck, their numbers will take us out." Hearing the commotion Sora, Kairi, Luke, and Leia caught up with the rest of the group.

"Great!" Leia said impatiently. "You blocked out our only exit!" Han was not in the mood for any more flack. "Perhaps you'd like it better back in your cell Your Highness." he said sarcastically. Taking out a comlink Luke contacted Threepio for a way out. Before he could hear the droids answer a blaster bolt exploded near the wall he was using as cover.

"Sorry didn't copy say again?" Luke shouted into the comlink.

"I said that all systems are alerted to your presence the main entrance is the only way in and out I'm afraid." Threepio replied. Suddenly, Threepio heard knocking on the office door demanding passage. "Oh no!" Threepio cried as he turned off the comlink and hid.

Meanwhile back at the detention level the fire fight was getting more intense and cover was getting harder.

"Threepio says there is no other way out." Luke said pegging a Stormtrooper in the chest.

"Some rescue!" Kairi scoffed. "When you came here didn't plan for a way out?"

"Sora was the brains of this operation!" Riku shouted as he returned fire on the troops.

"What do you mean?!" Sora shouted. Having enough of the bickering, Kairi snatched Sora's gun out of his hand and blew a hole into the garbage chute nearly showering Han with shrapnel.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Han shouted angriliy. Leia snatched Luke's gun and opened fire as she strafed toward the open chute. Kairi grabbed Sora by the back and tossed him down the chute. "Into the garbage chute Flyboy." she said as she dove down with Leia and Luke close behind. When Chewie was about to jump he stopped and growled in a complaining tone.

"Get in there!" Han screamed. "Get in there you big furry oaf, I don't care what you smell." With a swift kick Han sent Chewie into the garbage chute. Only Riku and Han remained. "Wonderful girls." Han said slightly impressed. "I don't know if I wanna kill them or if I'm starting to like them." Finally fed up Han directed Riku to jump down. With the kid down Han fired a few more shots and made the dive himself.

Landing in the garbage, Han started mutter incoherently in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Down the garbage chute. Wonderful idea! Such a great smell we discovered." Noticing Chewie attempting to open a door with no success. Telling Chewie to get out of the way Han shot at the door, but like the walls of Leia and Kairi's cell the walls were magnetically sealed Ducking for cover from the ricchocheting bolt, Kairi and Sora cast a joint Reflect spell powerful enough to dissappate the bolt.

"Will you forget it!" Luke shouted "I already tried. The walls are practically blast-proof."

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" Leia ordered as she tried to lower her pulse after yet another brush with death.

"Absolutely Your Worship, look I had everything under control til your friend led us down here!" Han spat at the princess in annoyance.

"Clearly!" Kairi retorted clutching at her chest as her scar was begining to throb. "Running out there guns blazing would have _definitely_ gotten us out of here faster."

Before Han could say anything else the room gave an inhuman shudder and the walls began to slowly move towards the Rebels.

"The walls are moving!" Sora panicked. Kairi whacked Sora in the back of the head to get him to stop panicking. "Don't just stand there you lazy bum! Find something to brace the walls with. As the group tried to brace the walls with poles or anything they could get thier hands on. Luke pulled out his comlink and called Threepio, but got no answer.

Finally the protocol droid answered the call. "Sir we've had a few problems-" Threepio tried to explain. Luke, using his foot to brace the wall which was getting too close for comfort just snapped.

"Will you just shut up and listen. Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level."

"One thing's for sure, we're gonna be alot thinner." Riku said struggling as the darkness within him tried to get out once again in an attempt to save his life.

"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level." Luke repeated as the trash compactor was mere inches away from crushing our heroes. Luckily the compactor stomped and entered a full reverse. Everyone was cheering and giving each other congratulatory hugs and whooping for joy. From Threepio's end, it sounded like he was too late.

"They're dying Artoo." Threepio cried in sorrow. "Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough! Oh! My poor master."

"We're okay!" Luke's voice said from the other side. "Just open the pressure hatch on Unit 326827. We'll meet you back on the ship."

Ben's task proved to be easier than anticipated. The Imperial Stormtroopers were nowhere near as competent as the Fett Clones he worked with during the Clone Wars. Using Force Speed, Ben had made it to the main reactor. Creating a distraction with further help from the Force the old Jedi crossed the main reactor and found one of the seven stations that powered the tractor beam. Pulling the lever the tractor beam had powered down just enough that the _Millennium Falcon_ can slip away unnoticed. Satisfied Ben left the reactor room and began his search for the one he knew had to meet one last time. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to settle things with Darth Vader, the Chosen One, the Betrayer, and murderer of Anakin Skywalker.

Going into decontamination and removing the ooze stained armor Sora, and Han felt better than they've had since first arriving on the battle station. The only thing the trio kept was the blaster rifles and sidearm pistols, and the trooper utility belt. Giving his sidearm to Kairi and reloading his rifle, Sora was ready to get off this station.

"Now if we can just avoid any more female advice, we can get out of here." Han said ignoring the glares he was getting from Leia and Kairi.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from but from now on you do as I tell you. Okay." Leia said much to the shock of the Corellian smuggler as they began to make their way back to the _Falcon._

"Look Your Worshipfullness, I take orders from one person. Me!" Han protested.

"It's a wonder you're still alive then." Kairi said sarcastically with Chewie in front of her. "Will someone get this walking carpet out of my way!"

Han gave Riku a "what did you get me into?" stare. "No reward's worth this."

When Kairi was out of earshot Riku gave Sora a nudge. "I think Kairi's been hanging around that princess a little too long." he said pointing to Sora and imitating the sound of a cracking whip. Kairi turned and faced her friends. "What was that boys?" she asked with twitching eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Sora and Riku said simultainiously with goofy grins. Chewie started to laugh at the two boys. "Laugh it up Fuzzball." Riku said with a playful glare.

After a short ride in the elevator the group finall arrived back in the hanger bay with the_ Millennium Falcon_ right across from them.

"There she is." Han said fondly. Leia took a look at the vessel and laughed. "You guys got here in _that_? You must be braver than I thought." Han gave Leia a dirty looked and started for the ship when they were stopped by another squad of Stormtroopers.

"There they are! Blast them!" the leader ordered. Han, Riku, and Chewie each took two shots and downed six troopers. Running in the other direction Han yelled for everyone to get to the ship with Riku and Chewie close behind.

"Your friends certainly have courage." said to Sora as she watched the daring trio leap into danger.

"What good is it if they get themselves killed?" Luke said furiously as he ran off in the direction they were going before the split with Leia not too far behind. As Sora was getting ready to go, he saw Kairi shaking in fear.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked eager to cheer Kairi up. Kairi took Sora's hand and shook her head smiling. "Nothing just worried about Riku, I noticed his eyes were glowing with Darkness ever since I saw him on the station."

Sora shook his head and grinned. "C'mon Kairi! You know Riku would never fall back into Darkness. He's just been a bit...distant since we found Alderaan...well you know."

"He must be taking it hard." Kairi said wishing there was something she could do to help ease Riku's pain. Ever since his fall to Darkness all those years ago, Riku's become so difficult to read alway hiding behind guilt that's long since been forgiven. Sora reading the brooding Princess of Heart's thoughts squeezed her hand a tad tighter and gave his best impression of Lea. "C'mon Princess, Master "I Walk the Path to Dawn" has come too far to fail us now of all time's when 'Ol "X-Blade this and Darkness that" is sticking his geriatric head out the Door...Got it memerized?"

Kairi ever amused with Sora's sense of humor stated to laugh. "Was that supposed to be Lea?" she asked. Sora ever the comedian just gave a goofy grin. "Maybeee?" he teased. Kairi just giggled and playfully punched the young key wielder in the shoulder. "You goof!" Suddenly, their eyes met and the moment was perfect. Just as their lips were about to meet, a blaster bolt whizzed right between them and struck the wall. Jumping back from the surprise of the attack Sora still holding Kairi's hand started running. Running into the reactor shaft, Sora nearly lost his balance as the bridge extending to the other side had been retacted. Kairi shut the door behind them searching for a lock in vain. Having lost her patience Kairi just blasted the door controls with her pistol.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Sora said as he scanned for a way to get across the chasm that stood in their path.

"Sora! Try to find the controls to extend the bridge." Sora using what little room he had searched the wall for a control panel, but found nothing except the door controls Kairi destroyed.

"I think you just blasted...uh-oh they're coming through." The door Kairi had "locked" was slowly being broken down. On the other side of the bridge two more troops appeared and opened fire. Sora and Kairi fought back pegging one in the chest and sending him falling down the abyss screaming.

"Wilhelm! Nooo!" the other troop cried as he concentrated his fire on the intruders before he tripped and fell down the chasm with a familiar scream. "YAAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

Sora and Kairi just stared at each other trying not to laugh. Kairi despite knowing the answer just had to ask.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Sora shook his head laughing. "No way! Goofy would have hit both of us a good five times each with his Goofy Bash _before_ tripping into that hole." Before Kairi could respond she checked on the door holding back the Stormtrooper behind them and saw the door on its last legs.

"They're coming!" Kairi screamed. Noticing a grappling point above them Sora had an idea and gave Kairi his rifle. Checking his utility belt Sora found a grappling hook. Taking careful aim the youth successfully made the shot. With the rope taut Sora grabbed Kairi at the waist and gave her another goofy grin. Realizeing his plan, Kairi held onto Sora tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"For luck" she said turning as red as Sora. Taking a step back Sora thought back to his time in the Deep Jungle and the vines and letting go of conscious thought swung over the chasm to the other side without a hitch.

Activating the blast doors on the other side Han, Riku, and Chewie raced down the hallway still being pursued by Stormtroopers. Before the blast doors trap the trio, they made a nosedive clear to the other side. Banging on the doors the Stormtroopers radioed for maintenence to open the doors.

For Ben, the time has come just as he reached the hangar clear across the ship he was met by the one he sought. Vader stood in a combat stance with his lightsaber ignited ready to settle the score. Ben igniting his own blade strode foward taking a defensive stance.

"I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan, we meet again at last." Vader mused with venom. "The Circle is now complete; when I left you I was but the learner _now_ I am the master."

Ben shook his head with disgust and slashed at Vader with a basic feint. "Only a master of evil Darth." Predicting the attack Vader parried the slash and counterattacked with a riposte that was barely parried by Ben. Taking a chance Vader slashed at the wall in an attempted to sen sparks into the old Jedi's eyes. Expecting such short-handed tactics from his former student, Ben hit Vader in the face with the hilt of his blade momentarily stunning the Dark Lord. Regaining his composure Vader switched to a two-handed defensive position.

"You powers have grown weak old man." Vader taunted. "It wasn't that long ago that Obi-Wan Kenobi was known as one of the most accomplished swordsmen in the Jedi Order on par with Masters Windu and Yoda themselves. What happened? Did hiding like a rat take the fight out of you?"

Ben remained calm as tears fell from his eyes deplored at far his former student had fallen. "That Obi-Wan Kenobi died years ago on Mustafar when you killed Anakin Skywalker."

Vader's anger flared at the sound of Skywalker's name. "Skywalker was weak!" Vader snarled. "He was a sentimental fool who was too stupid to realize he was being used by an Order that was too arrogant to realize his true potential in the Force!" Vader lunged at Ben in his anger and followed through with three sloppy but powerful vertical slashes that were barely blocked in time. Using Ben's aging reflexes to his advantage, Vader used a Force Push at half power to send Ben flying into the back wall. Recovering from the shock of the push, Ben had pulled himself out of the hole made from the impact of the Push he took, spat out a bloody tooth from his mouth and used a series of slashes he picked up from Sora that the boy had called Dodge Slash. "You're wrong Darth, the Order did recognize Skywalker's potential, but he had other traits that they prefered to acknowledge like his undying loyalty to the cause. No matter how bloody the war had gotten his heart was always in the right place. Thats what you never understood Vader, Anakin's heart is what made him strong in our eyes not his strength in the Force."

"Enough!" Vader growled as the hallway around the combatants shook as Vader's scream penetrated the sound barrier. "Skywalker's heart was indeed powerful, but in the end it destroyed him. I had great pleasure telling him that despite how valiantly he fought he still lost everything. He died a broken man." Realizing that no words could dissuade his former apprentice from his dark path, Ben much to his regret had decided that the only option was to fight until one or the other has fallen.

Finally reaching the main forward bay where the _Millenium Falcon _stood guarded by a small group of Stormtroopers, Sora and Kairi sighed with relief as they reunited with everyone except Ben and the droids who were hiding nearby.

"What kept you guys?" Riku asked as his eyes slowly regained their cerulean shade.

"We ran into some old friends." Kairi replied trying to keep the "other" moment she had with Sora out of her mind.

"How's the ship?" Sora asked excitedly. "I'm ready to get off this thing." Han examined the ship one last time to be sure everything was exactly as he left it. "Everything looks to be in order as long as the old man got that tractor beam taken care of we should be able to takeoff without a hitch." he said with a satisfied grin. The troopers taking notice of the lightsaber duel taking place across from them ran to the other side of the hall to get a closer look leaving the Corellian vessel unguarded. Taking adventage of the moment Sora an Co. along with the droids made their way to the ship. Luke however seeing the duel ran foward in surprise. The rest of the group looked accordingly and saw a battle the like of which they've never seen. Kairi clutched at her chest silently cheering Ben on as she remembered her first encounter with Vader.

Ben in a moment of weakness caught sight of Luke and decided that things would end here. Smiling

solemnly Ben lowered his guard and Vader struck the Jedi down leaving behind his cloak and lightsaber. Luke was horrified. "NO!"

The Stormtroopers turned around and opened fired. Leia, Kairi, and the droids entered the ship as Han, Luke, Sora and Chewie fired back. Not wanting Vader to catch them Han ordered Luke to blast the door controls and was able to trap Vader momentarily. Han, Sora, and Chewie ran inside the ship, but Luke refused to back down. Luke was taking down troops by the numbers when suddenly he heard a familiar voice telling him to retreat

"Run Luke,Run!"

Listening to the disembodied voice of his mentor Luke retreated inside the ship and closed the hatch. In the captain's chair Han was making the necessary diagnostics to make sure he could takeoff. "I really hope the old man got that tractor beam out of commission or this'll be a real short trip." Han prayed making the final adjustments. Satisfied Han punched it and the _Millennium Falcon_ had successfully escaped the Death Star intact. For now the battle was won.

* * *

**A/N****: If you made it down here that means I didn't scare you away with my little rant sorry bout that I felt like I needed to mention that to those who truly are offended by my choice of language.**

**Anyway, the final assault on the Death Star commences next time! Will the Rebel's survive to fight another day or will the Death Star begin to purge all further resistance against the Empire stay tuned to find out!**


	11. The Battle of Yavin

**Chapter 11: The Battle of Yavin**

* * *

**A/N****: Ugh, finally! Dishonor on the one who thought of the concept of writer's block. Dishonor on them, dishonor on their family, dishonor and their cow, etc. etc. Anyway welcome to the final chapter of the first visit to the Star Wars universe. To those who've stuck through with me on this little adventure you have my thanks and gratitude and I hope to keep you entertained even further as the story goes on. To those who questions for me I'll gladly answer them. **

**"Am I doing the whole Star Wars movie?" Well the chapter title makes that self explanatory.**

**"Why are Riku's eyes yellow?" Well, when Riku's emotional state gets messed with the darkness within his heart will occasionally slip out. It won't be anything drastic to the point that he'll turn into Xehanort's Heartless again. It's just a little increase in power similar to but nowhere near as powerful as Kairi's...well I haven't thought of a name for it yet so let's just call it her super saiyan form for now. It's also my little nod to the KH2 Final Mix secret movie when Terra's eye's turned yellow after removing his helmet in the battle against Xehanort.**

**If you guys have anymore questions for me please let me know through your reviews or PM me and I'll answer as best I can without spoiling too much. Oh! As an extra bonus I will be giving you guys a little sneak peek into the next world we'll be in. Technically it's two different franchises, but since both take place in Manhattan or just New York in general I'm combining them into one world similar to what the game does with Final Fantasy characters. Now enough yapping from me just scroll on down and enjoy the end of the first arc of The Gathering!**

**As always I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

In the cockpit Han detected several enemy fighters on radar. Knowing that he and his motley crew would escape without a fight, he gave new orders to his wookie co-pilot. "Chewie, I need you to hold these bozos off. Angle the deflector shields while I charge the main guns." Chewie roared in aknowledgement as the enemy proximity alarm began to buzz. In the recreation deck the rest of the crew as deathly quiet. Each was mourning the loss of Ben in their own way. Kairi was silently crying in Sora's shoulder as he held her, while Riku was staring out the window on the other side of the deck in silence. Luke hung his head in sorrow as Leia wrapped a blanket around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke sobed breaking the silence.

"There was nothing you could have done Luke." Leia said softly. Bursting onto the deck, Han called out to Luke. "C'mon buddy, we're not out of this yet. Sora, Riku I need you two as well." Luke and Riku followed Han out to the gun batteries while Sora took a little longer he gave Kairi a questioning look. Wiping a tear Kairi just smiled and nodded. "Go! They'll need you if we're gonna get here in one piece." Nodding Sora ran after the others and took his spot on a gun turret and put on the headset provided by Han.

"Nice of you to join us!" Han said sarcastically through headset. "You guys settled in? I need you all to stay sharp things are gonna get hot." Leia and Kairi joined Chewie at the cockpit and searched the stars for enemy fighters.

Suddenly Chewie spotted a group of TIE Fighter closing in and growled.

"Here they come!" Leia said through the intercom. As the first fighter zoomed by each of the four gunners opened fire.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called through the com system "Let's make things a little interesting."

"All right." Sora said accepting Riku's challenge. "If I destroy the most ships...I get to take command on the next world. And if you win..."

"I get to go on a date with Kairi." Riku smirked. "Deal? The winner goes on a date with Kairi."

"W-wait a minute." Sora cried turning redder than Lea's hair. Kairi cleared her throat as she spoke into the intercom. "Not that this little exchange isn't entertaining or anything, but we don't have time for you two to compare testosterone levels. Flirt later ladies we got some Imperial birds to knock out of the sky."

"I was only kidding Kairi." Riku replied. "I know Sora's your one and only."

"J-just shut up and concentrate on those fighters!" Kairi shouted blushing.

Leia despite herself started to laugh much to Kairi's shock and horror.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked obviously embarassed at Riku's little comment.

"I'm sorry!" Leia replied unable to control her laughter. "I've seen how you two are together. How are you not a couple?"

"It's nothing like that!" Kairi denied her blush becoming as deep as her hair color. "Sora and I are just friends."

"Don't be so embarrassed Kairi." Leia teased. "I think it's adorable that you have such deep bond like that. Sora's a really good kid. Most girls wish they were so lucky to have someone who care about them the way he does for you." Before Kairi could spill her guts any further Han interrupted through the intercom. "Alright people less on Sora and Kairi's _clearly_ non existant love life and more on getting out of here."

Back at the gun batteries Luke was getting frustrated at how maneuverable the TIE Fighters were.

"There coming in too fast!" he shouted. The TIEs continued to close in and opened fire on the _Falcon_.

The bolts struck the Corellian vessel in the side taking out the ships lateral controls.

"Don't worry she'll hold together." Han reassured Leia as she told him the situation. Switching off his link to the comms Han patted his ship and prayed. "C'mon baby hold together."

After much difficulty Han scored the first kill of the battle laughing triumphantly. Luke had a TIE locked in his sight letting go his conscious self as Ben and Sora taught him he fired his cannon incinerating the enemy fighter in a ball of flame.

"Got him! I got him!" the youth exclaimed giving a thumbs up to Han, Riku and Sora. Riku returned the thumbs up and nodded impressed at Luke's skill on the turret. Han turned around and gave Luke a victory wave. "Great Kid! Don't get cocky!" As Luke returned Han's gesture he got a private transmission from Sora. "Great shot Luke! Ben would be proud!"

"Just you wait Sora!" Luke replied feeling touched by Sora's kind words. "I'll catch up to you yet and we'll see what's stronger the Force or the your Keyblade." Sora not one to turn down a challenge accepted Luke's terms. "All right. When you become a Jedi I'll go a round with you, just know I won't go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't expect you too. Is it a promise?" Luke asked excited at the prospect of being able to prove himself worth of his father's and Ben's legacy.

"It's a promise!" Sora replied creating yet another link in the chain of connections Sora has made from the moment the Keyblade chose him.

"You sure you can keep that promise Sora?" Riku asked evidently eavesdropping on the whole affair.

"I promised I'd save you from the Darkness didn't I?" Sora said deadset on keeping his word.

"And yet I spent over a year looking like that old codger's Heartless?" Riku joked.

"Not my fault you couldn't beat Roxas without resorting to darkness!" Sora retorted.

The final two fighter's closed in and fire of a volley of laserfire that nearly knocked out the ship's navi-computer.

"Quit stratching my ship!" Han yelled counterattacking with a volley of his own. The TIE easily avoided the smuggler's angry attack and rounded back towards Riku and Sora.

"Looks like someone wants to play!" Sora exclaimed cracking his knuckles. As the TIE apprached Sora unleashed two expertly timed volleys of laser fire. As the figher avoided the first round, the pilot knew he was trapped just as he began his dodging manuver he knew they're would be no way to avoid the second. The nameless pilot cursed himself by falling for such a basic tactic and disintigrated with his ship.

"Great shot kid!" Han praised Sora as the youth kicked back into his chair. "Last one's all yours Riku." Sora yelled into the mike. The pressure was now on Riku who was readjusting his sights. Having locked on to the final enemy ship, Riku opened fire at the TIE Fighter who expertly avoided the laserfire and responded with a volley of his own destroying the youth's targeting system.

The enemy ship having made its way back to Riku attempted one more round of laserfire.

"I don't think so!" Riku exclaimed eyes glowing a deep amber. As the silverette launched his final assualt the familiar red laserbolts were replaced with a volley of dark fire that drilled right through the TIE's engine causing it to explode with the intensity of a proton torpedeo. Removing his headset, Riku breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed in his seat.

"That's it we did it!" Luke cried jumping for joy in his seat. Back in the cockpit Kairi and Leia exchanged hugs with each other and Chewie in celebration. "We did it!" the two princesses screamed in joy. Removing his gloves with a smile Han took his seat in the captain's chair as Chewie began to assess the damage the ship took in the assault.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing! Sometimes I amaze even myself." the Corellian smuggler said with a cocky grin.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Kairi muttered as she ran out of the cockpit to congratulate Sora, Riku, and Luke on a job well done.

"Well ain't she a ball of sunshine!" Han remarked sarcastically as he made the calculations for a lightspeed jump.

"The Empire let us go!" Leia said contemplatively. "It's the only reason for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call _that _easy?" Han replied in offence.

"They're tracking us!" the Alderaanian insisted in frustration. Han just shook his head refusing to believe that his ship could be tracked so easily. "Not this ship sweetheart."

"I'm just glad the information Artoo is carrying is still intact." Leia replied changing the subject.

"What's so important? What's he carrying." Han asked intrigued.

"The technical plans to that battle station. I just hope I can bring it back to the Alliance and discover a weakness. Our battle isn't over yet. Han just scoffed at the thought. "It is for _me_ sister. Look Your Worship I ain't in this for your little Rebellion. I expect to be well paid, I'm here for the money!"

"Then you needn't worry about your reward!" Leia exclaimed disgusted at the smuggler's selfishness. "If money is what you want, then that's what you'll receive."

The princess stormed out of the cockpit along with Chewie who bark indignantly at Han.

"Don't even start with me Fuzzball! You know perfectly well that the price on your head is as big as the one on mine!" Han shouted as his copilot left the cockpit. As Leia and Chewie stormed out of the cockpit they passed by Sora, Riku, Kairi and Luke.

"Your friend's quite the mercenary!" Leia said indignantly. "I wonder if he even cares about anything or anyone other than himself."

"We care!" Sora said with a confused look. Riku looked into the direction of the cockpit and strolled in leaving the rest of the group to their own devices. Climbing into the copilot's chair, Riku and Han began to stare at the vast darkness of space.

"So..." Riku began awkwardly. "The princess seems to be full of energy. What's your thoughts on her?"

"I'm trying _not_ to think about her kid." Han said fiddling with some of the instuments on the ship. "Still...I admire her spirit. I don't know, what do you think? You think a princess and a guy like me could work?"

"About as likely as Sora and Kairi finally acknowledging their feelings for each other." Riku laughed. Han couldn't help but laugh as well. "Well _that's_ the understatement of the century if I do say so myself. How's a goofball like Sora bag a girl like that without completely embarrassing himself?" Riku pretended to think hard about the question and laughed. "Han, if I knew the answer to that I'd be the wisest person in the galaxy."

"Hear! Hear!" Han exclaimed in agreement. Suddenly, the navi-computer began to beep in rapid succession. "Better strap yourself in." Han said seriously as he made the final calculations. "Look's like those coordinates the princess gave me were right on the money." Pulling the hyperdrive lever Han jumped into lightspeed and the _Millennium Falcon_ warped into the vastness of hyperspace unaware that a carefully hidden homing beacon was giving away its location to the pursuing Empire.

Landing in the jungles of the planet Yavin's fourth moon, the motley crew was met by General Vanden Willard who welcomed the newcomers with open arms when Leia explained the situation.

"When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst!" Willard exclaimed as Leia finished her tale.

"With all due respect General." Kairi interjected. "We have no time for sorrows the Empire's surely tracked us here by now. We need to upload the plans in Artoo and plan our assault right away."

"Wisdom worthy of a student of Master Yen Sid!" Willard chuckled fondly. "Consider yourselves honorary members of the Alliance. We'd be honored to have you with us especially the son of Skywalker."

"You knew my father?" Luke asked the Rebel general curiously. Willard gave the youth a sincere smile. "I met him once during the Clone Wars. He had a bit of a reckless streak uncommon in Jedi Knights of his renown and he was one of the best pilots I'd ever seen. I was sorry to hear how his life was cut short. Though if he were to see you now I know he'd be immensely proud."

Luke flushed quite fiercely causing Willard to laugh. "Don't be embarrassed son, I need you to be completely focused when you go up to help us destroy that battle station." Luke's jaw dropped. "Are you inviting me to take part in the assault sir?" Willard put a reassuring hand on the youth's shoulder. "If you're even a tenth of the pilot your father was I'd be honored to have you with us to make galactic history."

Back on the Death Star, Tarkin and Vader were in the conference room awaiting the message they've waited for since the Rebellion began. Soon enough the intercom buzzed and Tarkin went down to business.

"Yes?"

"Governor Tarkin we are now approaching the planet Yavin." the comm officer replied. "The Rebel Base is hidden in the jungles of the planet's fourth moon. With your permission we are beginning to orbit the moon."

"Carry on." Tarkin said calmly shutting off the intercom. Vader nodded curtly at Tarkin and a cruel smile formed inside his mask. "This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi it will soon see the end of the Rebellion."

In the war room of the Alliance's base, General Jan Dodonna was explaining the plan of attack to all the pilots taking part in th coming battle.

"The station is heavily shielded and carries firepower greater than half the starfleet, but a small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defenses." He explained. The leader of Gold Squadron raised his hand and Dodonna gave him the floor. "Sir pardon me for asking, but what good will a bunch of snub fighters be against _that_?" he asked. Dodonna had expected a question of that sort and was luckily prepared with an answer. He pulled up a magnified 3-D model of the Death Star's outer defenses.

"The approach won't be easy. You'll need to skim through this trench to it's end. The target is a small thermal exhaust port about two meter's wide. The leads straight to the main reactor so the chain reaction should destroy the station. The port is ray shielded so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

The floor was a buzz with uneasy chatter about the diffculty of the mission. A young pilot sitting next to Luke named Wedge Antillies asked to be recognized. "With all due respect sir, that's impossible even for a computer!" he said trying to mask his fear.

"It's not impossible." Luke said confidently. "I used to bullseye womp rats in my T-16 back home and they're no bigger than two meters."

"The plan stands." Dodonna said sternly. "Man your ships and may the Force be with you all."

With that the Rebel pilots rose from their seats and headed towards the main hangar.

Having volunteered to take part in the attack Sora and Riku changed into fightsuits and headed towards their X-Wings. Before reaching the hangar bay Kairi pulled Sora aside to talk privately while Riku patiently waited.

"Do you _have _to do this Sora?" Kairi asked holding back tears. "We just got back together and now we're separating again." Sora took Kairi's hand and smiled his goofy grin. "I've got to go Kairi. After all we've been through I can't just leave Luke behind besides Riku'll be there to watch our backs."

Taking off the lucky charm, Kairi placed it into Sora's free hand. "Just come back to me safe. All three of you." she said with an understanding smile. Sora in return took off his trademark crown pendant and put it around Kairi's neck. "My promise to you that we'll come back safe and sound." With tears flowing freely Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and held him tightly.

"C'mon Sora!" Riku called feigning impatience. "The Alliance isn't gonna wait all day for us!"

"Why are you even coming Riku?" Sora retorted. "I thought you hated flying!"

"I don't mind flying, but what you, Luke and Han do is suicide!" the silverette called back. Turning back to Kairi, Sora gave her a wave. "See you soon." Kairi nodded in response and waved back. In the hanger Luke and Sora greeted each other with a fist bump. In the excitment Luke was greeted by his childhood friend Biggs Darklighter. Biggs listened intently with excitement as Luke regailed him with stories about the adventures the youth had since leaving Tatooine. Riku on the other hand saw Han stacking small boxes presumably his money onto a flatbed to be taken to his ship. Shocked by Han's suddened departure Riku ran up to him to try and convince him to stay.

"So...you got your reward and now you just leave like nothing happened?" Riku asked pointing at the boxes of money."

"I got some debts to pay off with this stuff." Han replied stiffly. "And even if I didn't do you really think I'd be fool enough to stick around here? Why don't you, Luke, Sora, and Kairi come with me? You guys are great in a fight I could really use you."

"Come on! Just take a look around!" Riku replied trying reign in his anger. "You know what these people are going up against. Your help would be invaluable. Don't turn you backs on us now!"

"What good is a reward if you're not around to use it?" Han asked sardonically. "Besides assaulting that battle station isn't my idea of valor, it's suicide." Unable to convince Han, Riku sighed in defeat. "All right, you take care of yourself. I guess that's what you're best at." Before heading to his ship, Riku tossed Han a small chest.

"What's this?" Han asked in surprise.

"That's the orichalcum and mythril I promised you on Tatooine." Riku replied pointing at the chest. "I hope it helps you out of whatever trouble you got yourself into." As the silverette strode toward his ship Han stopped him one last time. "Hey Riku! Tell the kid I said may the Force be with him."

"May the Force be with _you_, Han." Riku replied with a wink.

As Luke's engineer made the final inspection of the ship he had noticed Artoo who was being lowered into a socket behind the cockpit looked rather beat up and asked Luke if he

wanted a replacement.

"Not in a thousand years!" Luke said proudly. "That little droid and I have been through alot together." Turning to Artoo Luke asked if the little droid if he was all right. Artoo beeped excitedly in acknowledgement. Satisfied with the droid's answer Luke put on a pair of black pilot's gloves and donned his helmet. With all the ship's fully inspected, General Dodonna gave the takeoff order. In an instant all thirty-four Alliance ships sped into the vastness of space knowing the fate of the galaxy rested in their hands. As the fighters approached the Death Star the leader of Red Squadron gave the order to report in. One by one the X and Y-Wings reported in with their call signs.

"Red Three standing by." Biggs called into his headset.

"Red Two standing by." Wedge reported.

"Red Five standing by." Luke said nervously with Artoo chirping in the background.

"Light Seven standing by." Sora called excitedly.

"Dawn One standing by." Riku concluded.

"Lock S-foils into attack positions." Red Leader ordered his squadron. In prefect unison the X-Wing's folded double wings opened up giving the agile vessels the shape of their namesake. As the Death Star loomed closer the Rebel pilots began to see the inner detailing of the battle station and stared in awe and intimidation.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge exclaimed fearfully.

"Cut the chatter Red Two!" Red Leader barked. "Accelerate to attack speed! This is it boys, make your shots count and keep your deflectors up!"

One by one the fighters of Red Squadron flew out of formation and into the Death Star's outer shell. The outer defenses of the massive station retaliated with massive amounts of turbo laser fire.

In Red Leader's cockpit his control console pinged an incoming message from Gold Squadron.

"Red Leader, This is Gold Leader we're making our approach on the target trench."

"I copy Gold Leader, Red Squadron is in postion. We'll cut the axis and try to draw their fire." Red Leader responded in the middle of evasive manuvers. Ready for action Luke and Sora dove into the fray charging their weapons. "This is Red Five and Light Seven we're going in." The two pilots unleashed a powerful volley of laser fire that destroyed five gun turrets off the edge of the trench leading to the exhaust port.

Unfortunately, due to the size of the explosion Luke and Sora had little to no time to pull up from the fireball's wrath. Taking a calculated risk both pilots flew right through the explosion and came out the other side safely.

"Luke, you okay?" Biggs asked in concern.

"No worries I just got a little cooked." Luke sighed in relief as he recalibrated his instruments.

"Sora you idiot!" Riku shouted. "What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?"

"We needed to clear the way for our fighter's to pass through the trench." Sora replied as he cracked his neck.

"Next time you better let someone know what you're doing." Riku reprimanded. "I refuse to come back to base and have to tell Kairi that your stupidity got you killed."

"Okay, okay I get the picture!" Sora said with a roll of his eyes.

Meanwhile on the Death Star, an astro officer having barley escaped death in the explosion caused by the two reckless X-wings ran to a calm Vader and explained the situation.

"Lord Vader, we've got a count of about thirty Rebel ships in orbit, but they're so small that they're evading our turbo lasers."

Vader wasn't surprised what so ever at the development. "Then we'll destroy them ship by ship get the crews to their fighters." With a crisp salute the astro officer ran to the nearest com tower and barked orders for all TIE to board their ships and standby for a counterattack.

The battle out in space wasn't without casualties. Jek Porkins a.k.a. Red Six was the first to fall, followed closely by an assortment of pilots from Green and Gold Squadrons. Dodging flaming debris from the ships of his allies Red Leader called for Luke and Sora to dive in for another speedrun. Turning their crafts into a nosedive with their guns spraying into a radar tower, cutting of communications on a few levels of the massive station. Biggs and Riku followed suit on a separate track of the Death Star's outer shell when suddenly all active pilots recieved a message from General Dodonna. "Attention Squad Leader's we've picked up new signals on the field. Enemy fighters on their way. Watch your six."

"Blast! This is why I hate flying!" Riku grumbled to himself a group of TIE Fighters headed his way.

"Scope's negative I can't see anything!" Luke said checking his ship's radar.

"Keep up visual scanning!" Red Leader barked. "With all this jamming the enemy'll be right on top of us before we see them."

Biggs cursed under his breath as he found a TIE on his tail and pulled out of the battlefield to shake him off. "He's on me tight! I can't shake him!" he panicked.

"Hold on Biggs! I'm on my way!" Riku called. Biggs and his pursuer dived back down to the surface of the Death Star followed closely by a gaining Riku. Taking his ship into full throttle Riku fired at the TIE Fighter closing in on Biggs and destroyed in a ball of flame.

"Thanks Riku!" Biggs sighed. "That was a close one!"

Back in the Death Star's main fighter hangar, Vader stopped two members from the elite Black Squadron and took them personally as his wingmen. "Several ships have broken off from the main group. You two are coming with me the rest of your squad will have to do without you."

"Can anyone see Red Five?" Red Leader asked losing track of the youth in his own battle with a pursuing TIE Fighter.

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side of the station." Riku reported. Ringing Luke on his personal comm channel, Riku finally got something other than static.

"Red Five, this is Dawn One we need your location. Red Five do you copy? Luke respond!"

"Read you loud and clear Dawn One!" Luke replied sounding distracted. "Enemy fighter on my six. I can't shake him!" In his panic Luke dove his X-Wing closer to the Death Star's surface hoping to shake off his pursuer. Sora being the closest fighter in range dove into the fray dodging laser fire as he sped after his friend. "I got him Luke! Just hold out a little longer."

Soon, The TIE Fighter was practically up Luke's rear in its pursuit. One slight mistake and the youth from Tatooine would become a memory.

"Blast it Sora! Where are you?!" Luke shouted in his panic. Before the TIE could fire his weapons the agile fighter exploded unexpectantly. Looking up Luke saw Wedge giving him a quick wave as he sped back toward the rest of the squad. "Thanks Wedge!" Luke sighed in relief.

"Great shooting Wedge!" Sora said over the speakers. Before more congratulations could be given Red Leader received a message from Gold Leader and his Y-Wings.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader we're starting our attack run."

"I copy Gold Leader move into position." Red Leader replied. Unbeknownst to the Rebel's two TIE Fighters and a prototype TIE Advanced x1 piloted by Darth Vader himself sped out into the battlefield.

"Stay in attack formation." the Sith Lord ordered his two wingmen as he adjusted his control stick.

Meanwhile, Gold Leader marked and locked in the exhaust port and dove into the trench escorted by Golds Two and Five.

"Switch power to front deflectors boys from here on out it's just us and the station's turbo lasers." Gold Leader ordered his wingmen. Maneuverability became more difficult as the trench stretched though the fire from the station's turret defense system didn't help either.

"How many guns do you think stand in the way Gold Five?" Gold Leader asked rather nervously as the laser fire intensified.

"I'd say about twenty some on the surface, others on the towers." Gold Five said gruffly.

As the pilots activated their targeting computers and adjusted them accordingly, all station's laser cannons eerily disengaged.

"The guns...they've stopped." Gold two muttered in a cold sweat.

"Don't lower your guard kid." Gold Five barked. "Stabilize your rear deflectors and watch for enemy fighters."

"They're coming!" Gold Leader barked checking his motion trackers. "Three marks at point two-ten."

Entering the trench Vader and his wingmen locked the Y-wings in their sights and primed their weapons.

"I'll take them myself." Vader sneered as he adjusted his targeting system. "You two are here solely for backup."

Disappointed the two Black Squadron pilots disengaged their weapons and fell to Vader's flanks prepared to protect the Dark Lord at a moment's notice. Locking on to Gold Two Vader fired a savage volley of laser fire and sent the young pilot to a fiery death. Gold Leader turned his head back and watched Gold Two explode and began to panic as Vader closed in on him.

"I can't maneuver!" the pilot stammered

"Stay on target." Gold Five said sharply trying to snap his leader back to reality.

"We're too close!"

"Stay on target."

Finally Gold Leader lost it. "Loosen up!" the pilot screamed as he tried to make the ascent out of the trench before being vaporized by Vader.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Five." the lonely survivor pinged in shaking his head in pity at Gold Leader's mental breaking. "We've lost Gold Leader and Gold Two."

"I copy, Gold Five." Red Leader acknowledged as his hands shook in grief at the loss of two more friends.

"They came from-" Before Red Leader could get an explanation Gold Five's channel went up in static indicating that he too met an explosive death at the hands of the Empire. Head hanging in grief Red Leader contacted the remaining members of his squad. "Red Group, This is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one."

"This is Red Two. I'm inbound." Wedge replied.

"Red Three standing by." Biggs said as he made a sharp one-eighty back towards the trench.

As Luke, Sora, Riku began to acknowledge their orders, Red Leader received a new message from the Base back on Yavin.

"Red Leader this is Base One, keep half your team out of range for the next run."

"I copy Base One" Red Leader nodded. "Luke, take Reds Two and Three with you. Light Seven and Dawn One I need you two to keep an eye on any unguarded flanks with Luke's team. Reds Ten and Twelve you're with me on the trench run."

Knowing their orders the Rebels separated and took their positions. Red Leader stared grimly at his controls knowing that he wasn't destined to return to base. With his wingmen at his side Red Leader made the dive down into the trench and made his final stand.

As Red Leader skimmed the trench automatic blaster fire whizzed into his direction. Successfully dodging the enemy fire Red Ten began to look around for enemy fighters and keeping an eye out for the target.

"Should be able to see the target any moment now." Red Ten mused as he adjusted his targeting computer.

"Just keep your eye open for enemy fighters." Red Leader barked. Not seeing any enemy craft Red Ten double checked his instruments but found nothing.

"Red Ten to Red Five do you see the enemy from your position?"

Looking down from his cockpit Luke scanned the trench for any sign of trouble. "No sign of any...wait! You got three bogeys coming in from point three five." Red Ten looked above him and saw Vader and his escorts drop down into the trench to continue their pursuit. His target finally appearing on screen Red Leader put his X-Wing into full throttle.

"Target on screen just hold them off for a few seconds." Red Leader said with determination as he primed his proton torpedoes. Vader calmly adjusted his crosshairs and chose his new target with cold malice. With the enemy locked on Vader opened fire and vaporized Red Twelve into flaming slag. Turning his sights on Red Ten the Dark Lord increased the speed on his ship and gained on the remaining X-Wings. Red Ten began to furiously work his controls in order to avoid being caught in Vader's sight.

"You better let her loose." Red Ten commed to Red Leader as he started to swerve frantically.

"Almost there." Red Leader said as the exhaust port came closer to view.

"I can't hold them much longer!" Red Ten screamed frantically as Vader gained on his ship.

"Almost there."

Finally catching the frantic X-Wing in his crosshairs Vader fired his lasers and gave the scared pilot and quick and torturous death. With grim determination Red Leader continued his run and finally reached the target. With a quick trigger pull he launched his proton torpedoes at the exhaust port.

"It's away!" he exclaimed as the torpedoes flew towards the massive station's design flaw. However the torpedoes missed their mark and merely scratched the surface.

Seeing the explosion, Riku contacted Red Leader for confirmation on the hit.

"Dawn One to Red Leader do we have a hit?"

"Negative Dawn One it didn't go in. It just impacted the surface." Red Leader said with disappointment. Pulling up from the trench Red Leader took a last minute hit from Vader's cannons. Checking the damage Red Leader knew his time had come.

"Red Leader." Luke called. "We're right above you. Turn to point oh-five; We'll cover you."

"Negative Red Five." Red Leader said grimly. "Enemy fighter just took out my starboard engine. Prepare for your own attack run."

Locking onto Red Leader once again Vader unleashed a final volley of laser fire taking Red Leader out in a blaze of glory. As Red Leader screamed in pain, only one thought flashed through his mind as he was engulfed in flame; Victory for the Alliance and freedom being returned to the people.

_"Skywalker, it's up to you now. Make us proud!"_

As Luke sensed the helplessness welling in his heart, he recalibrated his targeting computer and made for the trench.

"Biggs, Wedge pull it in. We're going in full throttle. Sora, Riku you guys cover our flanks and keep those fighters off our backs."

"You got it Boss!" Sora said as his excitement began to overflow, while Riku rolled his eyes at his friend's eagerness.

"You think you can pull out in time Luke?" Biggs asked in concern.

"It'll be like Beggar's Canyon back home." Luke replied with confidence. Luke, Biggs, and Wedge moved in evading fire from the Death Star's rotating laser turret with Sora and Riku hovering above them ready to take on any enemy fighters.

"Luke my scopes show the tower but it can't find the exhaust port. Are you sure you can hit it?" Sora asked as he kept close watch on his friends in the trench. Keeping watch for enemies Luke moved his targeting computer into position. "Watch yourself! Keep your speed as steady as you can."

"What about the tower?" Riku asked.

"You and Sora worry about those fighters on our tail. _I'll_ worry about the tower." Luke snapped as Vader and his cronies began to creep up on the youth and his wingmen.

Locking on to Biggs and Wedge, Vader opened fire and scored a hit on Wedge.

"Luke I'm hit! I can't stay much longer!" Wedge cried trying to keep his crippled fighter out of range.

"Get clear Wedge you can't do much more good here. Don't throw your life away." Luke said out of concern for his friend. "Riku, take over for Wedge. Sora can see Wedge out safely."

"You got it!" Riku acknowledged speeding down into the trench as Wedge made his escape.

"You be careful out there!" Sora called to the silverette.

"Hmph! Just make sure I don't get blown up alright." Riku said with bravado. Watching the two X-Wings switch places Vader ordered his men to let it go and keep on the leader. As the TIE Fighters closed in Biggs looked behind him and fear began to take over. "Hurry it up Luke, they're coming in much faster Riku and I can't hold them for much longer!"

Telling Artoo to increase the power in his ship, Luke pulled down on the control stick and the X-Wing's speed began to reach almost unstable levels.

"Hurry up Luke!" Riku called as he and Biggs moved in to cover Luke from the approaching TIEs.

Locking onto both ships Vader casually pulled the triggers of his laser cannons destroying both Riku and Biggs in the process.

"RIKUUUUUU! BIGGSSSS!" Sora screamed in sorrow as he left Wedge behind and dove into the trench after Vader. Stunned by his friends' deaths Luke's anger began to grow as he further increased the speed on his X-Wing.

"You two take the wingman. I'm on the leader." Vader ordered as he sped past Sora and began his pursuit of Luke.

As Luke adjusted his scopes the path to the exhaust port became clearer and clearer. Suddenly a familiar voice flew in to the youth's head.

_"Use the Force Luke!"_

Believing the voice to be a hallucination Luke looked back to his computer and continued to calculate the distance to the target.

_"Let go Luke!"_

the disembodied voice advised Luke. Taking a deep breath the young Jedi-in-training mumbled Ben's teachings to himself as a way to clear his mind.

"The Force is strong with this one." Vader mused as he began to sense the power of the mythical energy field radiating from the Rebel ship.

_"Luke, trust me."_

Having cleared his mind, Luke reached his hand toward the power switch of his targeting computer and deactivated it.

"Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Sora asked in confusion as he barely avoided being shot down by Vader's wingmen who had caught up to both him and the Dark Lord.

"Nothing. I'm all right." Luke answered with new determination burning in his eyes.

As Luke skimmed closer to his destination, Vader had finally gotten a lock on the young pilot's X-wing. With a press of the trigger the Dark Lord's lasers streamed through the darkness. With quick thinking Luke veered to the side avoiding a fatal hit. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and Artoo took the hit. With a shrill shriek the little droid beeped his last words and died with what little dignity he had left.

Meanwhile in the engineering room of the Death Star, Tarkin oversaw the final repairs made to the turbo laser that Kairi destroyed in her rage during Alderaan's destruction. With the station finally in range of the Rebel Base the cruel governor gave the order to fire.

As Luke finally caught sight of the exhaust port he began to prime his torpedoes. As the deadly projectiles charged memories of Ben began to flood his mind. Never in his life would he have thought the hermit Ben Kenobi would have given him so much.

_"Ben, Biggs, Riku and everyone who's died in this conflict up to now. This is for you!"_

Finally catching the X-Wing in his sight Vader gave a triumphant sneer. "I have you now."

As the Dark Lord opened fired, his two wingmen exploded at his side and he himself took a hit to his left wing stabilizers.

"What!" he cried in surprise as he tried to asses the damage on his wing.

From Luke's speakers three familiar voices whooped into the vastness of space.

"YAHOOOOO!"

Turning to his six Sora saw two familiar shapes flying towards him the _Millennium Falcon_ and...

"Kairi!"

In her armor and Rider Kairi sped into the trench and dive-bombed into Vader's damaged wing sending the Sith Lord spinning uncontrollably into the void.

"You're all clear kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han said into the mike as Chewie pulled the ship into a one-eighty.

"Sora pull up!" Riku called. "Let's give Luke the honors!"

"Riku!" Sora cried happily. "How did you-"

"Just pull up! He'll explain later." Kairi interjected as she began her own retreat out of the trench. With a nod Sora pulled out of the trench and joined Riku, Kairi, and Han. Taking a deep breath Luke released his torpedoes willing that the Force would allow them to find their mark. Miraculously the torpedoes entered the exhaust port and started the chain reaction. Racing out of the trench Luke joined his friends along with Wedge as they raced out of the blast range. In an instant the massive battle station exploded leaving nothing aboard alive. The battle was won and the Rebels live to fight another day.

"Great shot kid! That was one in a million!" Han cried barely able to contain his excitement. As Luke celebrated in silence, Ben's gentle voice filled his mind once more. _"Remember, the Force will be with you...always."_

Touching down on Yavin, Sora and Co. were met with thunderous applause. As Luke exited his ship he was tackled with a huge hug from Leia. Laughing with joy the two were soon met with Sora and Kairi.

"We did it!" the quartet shouted as the exchanged hugs and laughter.

"Hey! Hey!" Turning around Luke and Leia were met with a bear hug from Han as he jumped with joy.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke said as he broke away from the smuggler's grasp.

"You really think I was gonna let you take all the credit and the reward?" Han said playfully as he shoved Luke's face with a fist.

"I knew there was more to you than money!" Leia said as she planted a kiss on Han's cheek. Finally reunited the island trio stood looking at each other in awkward silence. Suddenly, Sora punched Riku in the face. Looking at Sora with shock she ran between the two as the spiky-haired brunnette raised another fist.

"Sora! What are you doing?!" she shrieked. Riku got back on his feet and put a reassuring hand on the red-head's shoulder. "It's okay Kairi I deserved that." Lowering his fist Sora grabbed Riku and gave him a suffocating bear hug.

"You jerk! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Hey I told you to make sure I didn't blow up!" Riku retorted pushing Sora off. As Kairi watched the two snip at each other she just shook her head with a smile. "Boys."

"Oh my, Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something!" Threepio's prissy toned shrilled amongst the celebration. Turning around Luke saw a heavily damaged Artoo being lowered to the ground by a mechanic.

"You can repair him can't you?" Threepio asked the mechanic frantically. "Please if any of my circuits or gears will help I'll gladly donate them."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." The mechanic said gruffly as he took Artoo to the repair garage.

The award ceremony was a spectacle to behold. After a moment of silence for those who fell at the Battle of Yavin, Leia called for the guests of honor. Having changed out of his tunic Luke now wore a yellow synthleather jacket over a black shirt and pants. Han being the crafty pirate decided to button up the top clasps of his white shirt to avoid going through a wardrobe change, while Sora, Riku, and Kairi were in full armor sans helmets with capes added for the occasion. Along with Chewie the five heroes walked down to the jungle temple with nervous faces. At the end of the walkway stood Princess Leia wearing a beautiful white gown. After a speech describing the group heroic efforts against the Empire the young princess bestowed upon her new allies and dare she say it...friends the highest honor the Alliance had, the Medal of Bravery. Bowing in thanks the six turned to face the rest of the audience who applauded thunderously.

Following Chewie's roar of triumph, Luke's lightsaber flew off his belt and began to glow with intense light. Their armor disappearing Sora, Riku, and Kairi's keyblades appeared in their hands with their tips glowing.

"What's happening?" Kairi asked in awe at the glowing lightsaber.

"Just follow my lead guys." Sora replied with a knowing grin. Holding their wepons in front of them the glow at their tips intensified as a glowing crown sigil appeared on the ground. From the lightsaber a beam of light shot into the sky creating a keyhole. Now knowing what to do the three pointed their keyblades at the keyhole. Three beams of light one white, one black, and the other pink shot from the three weapons into the keyhole unlocking the path ahead.

"What was that?" Luke asked in confusion as his lightsaber flew back into his hand. Before Sora could answer a hole opened in the sky and from it landed a tall figure encased in red and black armor.

"Who are you?!" General Dodonna demanded as all the Rebels pointed their weapons at the newcomers.

"And this is why I hate the icky jobs." the figure said. Instead of removing his helmet the figure's faceplate lifted upwards revealing a very familiar face.

"Hello!" Lea said with a mock salute. Kairi ran up to the other red-head and gave him a friendly hug.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance!" Kairi said with a laugh.

"Comes with the territory Princess." Lea replied with a grin returning Kairi's hug.

"I'm confused. Can someone tell me what's going on? And who's this clown?" Han asked trying to keep from babbling insanely.

"Oh me?" Lea said pointing to himself. "The name's Lea that's L-E-A. Got it memorized?"

"What are you doing here Axel?" Riku asked impatiently. "And what's with the armor?"

"I told you it's...you know what? Never mind." Lea said with an annoyed sigh. "As for the armor the Old Man said it was time for me to get my own set. He said that the design was based on something an old friend of his created at one point. I think he said the guy's name was...Tony Stark? No, Bruce Banner...or was it Reed Richards, maybe Hank Pym? Anyway I digress Yen Sid has a mission for the four of us?"

"What kind of mission?" Sora asked.

"Hold your chocobos there. I'm getting there." Lea said impatiently. "Anyway Yen Sid says there's a high influx of magic in the city of Manhattan. He want's us to figure out what it is and see if it can help us against Xehanort."

"Does this mean you have to leave?" Leia asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but other worlds are calling." Sora said sadly.

"I understand, but please call me Leia. You've earned the right to be called a friend." Leia said giving Sora a hug.

"Okay...Leia." Sora said feeling awkward being hugged so formally by royalty.

"Can we...come to visit?" Kairi asked hopeful.

"Of course." said General Willard handing Kairi a long distance comlink and homing beacon. "You three are members of the Alliance, however after today the Empire will be back. We'll have to establish a new base so communication may be impossible for some time. When the beacon lights up and starts to beep it'll mean we've found a new base and you'll be given the coordinates."

"Thank you for your kind gift General." Riku said with a nod. Willard just shook his head. "Son, after everything you've done for us it should be us thanking you."

"You guys stay safe." Luke said giving the keyblade quartet a brisk wave. "Kairi keep Sora out of trouble will you?"

"Always." Kairi replied with a grin ignoring Sora's protests.

"I hate to rush you guys." Lea said staring at an imaginary watch. "But time's running out we need to find out what this is before Xehanort catches wind of this."

As the key wielders boarded their Riders, Leia gave the group one last message. "Should you guys _ever_ need us our fleet will be at you beck and call when the time comes."

Saying their final goodbyes Sora, Riku, and Kairi blasted of into space followed close behind by Lea who instead of using a Keyblade Rider relied on rocket boosters in his boots. As the four exited the atmosphere Leia couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny Your Worship?" Han asked.

"Nothing I just feel even more confident that we could win this war. I began asking for Jedi aid and now I have both a Jedi and the power of the Keyblade fighting at my side."

"I'm no Jedi. Not yet anyway." Luke replied looking up at the sky.

_"Come back soon Sora, Riku, Kairi this battle isn't over not by a long shot."_

* * *

**Epilogue****: **

Wyvern Hill, Scotland

Wyvern Hill was always a place with a bad reputation. To the locals in the village, the castle on the cliff was haunted by the ghosts of the dead some humans others...something else entirely. Not one to believe in such omens millionaire industrialist David Xanatos made the trek to the castle accompanied by his aide and confidant Owen Burnett.

"Are you sure this is the path you wish to take Mr. Xanatos?" Owen asked skeptically. "The cost of this venture will be astronomical."

"You know as well as I do that money is no issue for me Owen." Xanatos said stroking his goatee.

"And what of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Xanatos simply laughed the question off. "Owen my friend, ever since the Chitauri attack last year. Director Fury has been far too busy trying to force all of the newfound superhuman community to work for him and the little club he started with Stark."

"And If Fury discovers what we are doing?"

"Well Owen, I guess we'll let Ms. Dominique Destine do the talking."

Owen furrowed his brow at the idea of allowing Destine to cover their tracks. "Sir, once again I must express my worries about allying with Ms. Destine. She is far too unstable to trust."

Xanatos signaled for silence. "Owen, there is nothing to worry about. Once we bring the castle back to New York with us _we _will hold the trump card in our hands. And if all else fails we'll use the Book to our advantage."

After a moment of silence the duo arrived at the face of a cliff. At the peak of the precipice stood a great castle. With a smirk Xanatos took in his surroundings and moved forward with his final plans.

"At last...Castle Wyvern."

* * *

**A/N****: Well guys the Death Star is gone and the Alliance has joined the war effort against Xehanort. The true question is will they survive long enough to keep their promise. Dark time lie ahead for the Rebellion so only time will tell.**

**Who is this David Xanatos and what are his plans for this Scottish castle. All these and other questions will be answered next time. Once again I await your thoughts. Till then TTFN! :D**


	12. Claw Marks in Solid Stone

**Chapter 12: Claw Marks in Solid Stone**

* * *

**A/N****: Hey guys! Welcome back to KH3. Tonight launches the beginning of a new arc. New friends as well as enemies will be made. A fair warning to all my readers: this arc will be darker than the last. One chapter will be quite tragic those who recognize this world will know what I'm talking about ;). Battles will be a tad more violent than what we're used to seeing though I have no intention of taking the violence over the top. But enough out of me I hope you guys enjoy the start of the new story arc.**

* * *

Castle Wyvern, for the last one thousand years the pristine fortress stood the test of time harboring a secret wreathed in blood and treachery. Rumors now spread amongst the villagers in a nearby hamlet about a rich American interested in buying the castle and restoring it atop his personal skyscraper. To the superstitious the impending purchase spelt doom for all of Scotland. As for the rest the removal brought a sigh of relief. Over the centuries stories were told of noblemen seeking to claim the castle for themselves only to flee for their lives from the spirits said to haunt old fortress and the cliff surrounding the area.

On the outskirts of the castle stood millionaire industrialist David Xanatos, a tall dark skinned man with long dark hair tied into a ponytail and a neatly trimmed goatee. After months of careful planning and approval from his "benefactors" for lack of a better word the time had come to break the spell cast on the grounds of the castle so long ago. Running through the castle gate and climbing a multitude of stairs the millionaire found what he was looking for. Sitting atop the highest tower of the castle covered in moss sat a stone gargoyle resting in the famous thinker's pose. Examining the statue for any signs of damage, Xanatos tossed the away the moss growing on his prize.

"Magnificent!"

Following Xanatos was his right hand Owen Burnett, a rather seedy looking man with neatly trimmed blonde hair and a pair of glasses that enhanced his eyes giving those who looked at him a sign that there was something much greater living within him than his appearance would suggest.

"Make the offer now Owen! This instant!" Xanatos told Burnett as he caught up with his boss.

"May I say one last time Mr. Xanatos, that the cost of this venture will be astronomical." Burnett replied as he took out his cell phone to close the deal.

"Start hiring crews. I want to begin as soon as possible." Xanatos said ignoring his aide's attempt to dissuade him from pressing on.

"That may prove to be difficult." Burnett attempted to explain. "This castle has a bad reputation. The locals consider it haunted."

"You know the answer to that Owen." Xanatos said with a smile. "Pay a man enough and he'll walk barefoot into Hell."

The millionaire's prediction proved to be right. At Burnett's call more that fifteen constructions crews arrived on the castle grounds. Over the next year the castle was slowly rebuilt atop Xanatos's skyscraper home which he christened the Eyrie Building as a sort of nod to the nearby "Avenger's Tower" that Tony Stark built to replace the penthouse that was destroyed in the chitauri attack. The last pieces of the castle brought back to New York was the stone gargoyle and five similar statues depicting gargoyles at various ages though the sixth state resembled a dog more than a bipedal creature of the night.

With the statues put in place all there was left to do was wait until the appointed time. As the sun began to set, excitement welled up in Xanatos's heart.

"Don't disappoint me." he said to the statue at his side. When the sun finally set into the clouds it began to rain. Not one to be scared off by sudden weather change Xanatos stood firm determined to see if the legend was true. As lightning stuck near the castle walls cracks began to form on the statue and it eyes began to glow white. The spidery cracks spread across the entirety of the gargoyle until the stone shattered revealing a flesh and blood creature. Gasping in surprise Xanatos watched as the large creature stood on his feet and released an epic roar shaking off the effects of one thousand years of sleep. Down on the tower below the other five statues also came to life from the inside out shattering the stone that held them. Seeing his charges awake the large gargoyle from the highest tower dropped down to greest his clan.

"You're awake! You're alive! We're together again." he cried happily. As the gargoyles celebrated, the eldest among them noticed the large cityscape behind him.

"What's this?! Where are we?" he asked in shock realizing he wasn't in Scotland anymore. Xanatos walked down to the gargoyles level and tapped the shoulder of the large one that had rested on the uppermost tower. "Are you the one called Goliath?"

"Yes." the creature called Goliath answered suspiciously.

"Excellent."

Elsewhere in the Lanes Between, Sora had just finished explaining to Lea what had transpired before his arrival on Yavin.

"Empires, Jedi Knights and Death Stars? You guys seem to have all the fun!" Lea said in a disappointed tone.

"Trust me Axel, nearly being blown up isn't my idea of fun." Riku interjected.

"Okay seriously." Lea said in annoyance. "Is it really that hard to understand that I'm not Axel anymore? It's Lea, get it memorized!"

"Speaking of blowing up, how did you escape?" Sora asked the silverette.

"When that TIE Fighter's lasers struck me and Biggs I knew my ship was done for so I donned my armor and ejected from my X-Wing before it exploded. I tried to save Biggs...but I wasn't fast enough the explosion from his ship sent me flying out of the battlefield where I lost consciousness." Riku explained. "Luckily Han saw me floating out in space and picked me up. When I came to Kairi was also on board the _Falcon_. Turns out she snuck on board to convince Han to come back, but lucky for he had every intention to come back and help out. That's when we found you and Luke so I took a place on the gun turrets and Kairi flew out on her own in her Rider."

As Riku told his story Lea had quietly made slipped out of sight and flew to Kairi who had been clutching at her chest.

"So Princess got herself a battle scar." Lea said with a grin trying to make conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kairi replied with a pained voice.

"Come now Kairi, Sora may be oblivious to every little detail but the rest of us aren't what happened?" Lea asked shaking his head. Sighing with defeat, Kairi came clean with the story. When Kairi finished, Lea burst into laughter. "You actually spat in his eye? Now that's funny! Looks like I'm starting to rub off on you after all."

"Not completely." Kairi laughed. "I still haven't come up with a ridiculous catchphrase to spout out every chance I get."

"That hurts Princess!" Lea said with mock hurt. "All I want is for people to remember me. See, in people's memories I can live forever."

"It's impossible to even try to forget you. I should know, I try every chance I get." Riku interjected appearing right behind the two red-heads.

"Riku! How much did you hear?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"Enough." Riku answered sternly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just-"

"Cut the girl some slack man. If I remember correctly weren't _you _the one who hid his face behind a hood and blindfolded yourself for over a year so your "eyes couldn't lie"?" Lea said jumping to Kairi's defense.

At a loss for words by Lea's retort Riku just sighed and put a reassuring hand on the princess's shoulder. "I won't tell Sora, but you should. He may be slow witted and lazy but he's not stupid. The last thing we need is him finding out at the wrong time and start to do something stupid in retaliation."

"Hey at least you can say that you got it defending a friend from imminent torture." Lea said attempting to lighten up the mood. "It's better than saying you got hurt fighting a bunch of flunkies."

"If I recall some of my scars came from your own "flunkies"." Riku retorted aiming a playful punch at Lea.

"Semantics." Lea replied with a shrug. Before Riku could say anything further magical lightning struck nearly destroying the silverette's Rider.

"I think we're here." Sora said as he pointed to a world depicting a large city. The biggest eye catcher of course was a large skyscraper that entered the stratosphere of the world it inhabited. Atop the building stood a castle surrounded by storm clouds and magical lightning.

"Nice!" Lea whistled. "Whoever lives there certainly has me impressed. Though that castle wasn't there before."

"You've been here before?" Riku asked with interest.

"Not as Lea." Lea answered. "But Axel had an old contact here a police detective named Elisa Maza."

"Wait a minute _you_ had connections in other worlds?" Riku said with a laugh.

"Hey now, life as a Nobody wasn't all collect hearts here or there I had a few extra curriculars so to speak."

"How come you never took Roxas?" Sora asked for Roxas as his Nobody had no real way to communicate with his friend.

"I wanted to, but Xemnas always had him out in the field. It wouldn't have been right to drag the kid to another world after collecting hearts all the livelong day."

"So what did you do for this Detective Maza?" Kairi asked in curiosity.

"Well...uh let's not get into that once we land and she if sees me...well let's just say it won't be good for business."

Before Lea could be questioned any further lightning struck once again.

"Is everyone all right?" Riku asked when the lightning cleared.

"I think so." Sora said regaining his composure. "Wait where's Lea and Kairi? Do you think they got-"

"No way! Lea wouldn't let any harm come to Kairi. Even after all this time he still hasn't forgiven himself for kidnapping her back when his Nobody was in the Organization."

"Now that sounds familiar." Sora replied with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked with a glare. Clearing his throat, Sora did his best impression of Riku. "I had given into the Darkness, how will I face everyone?"

"Very funny." Riku said sarcastically aiming a punch at Sora. Sora dodged the punch and shrugged his shoulders laughing. "In all seriousness if you say Lea'll keep Kairi safe then I'm not worried at all."

"Well, well our Sora's finally growing up." Riku said mockingly.

"What's that mean?" Sora asked indignantly.

"If it had been three years ago you would have stopped at nothing to find Kairi yourself." Riku replied remembering the depths Sora went to in order to save Kairi from the Organization.

"Kairi's one of the Keyblade's chosen I know she'll be fine. She'll tell me about that scar when she's ready." Sora said crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yeah." Riku nodded in agreement completely ignoring the comment about Kairi's injury. "So how bout we investigate that castle down there I've never felt such power before."

"I thought you'd never ask." Sora said excitedly as he jumped off his Keyblade Rider and skydived into the world below. Shaking his head at his friend's recklessness Riku sped down after him on his own Rider.

Meanwhile at the rebuilt Castle Wyvern, Goliath and his clan followed Xanatos down into the old banquet hall which was now made into a homey den.

"How long has it been?" Goliath asked amazed at how drastically different the castle was than he remembered.

"This may come as a shock." Xanatos warned. "One thousand years have passed since the spell was cast." Noting the looks of shock on the faces of his new tenants Xanatos continued his explanation.

"I learned of you six from an ancient book which recently came into my possession. The Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story within its pages. Now I'm sure you have questions."

"How did you break the spell?" asked the elder gargoyle standing behind Goliath.

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds." Xanatos answered with a hint of pride.

"What of the eggs in the rookery?" asked the youngest of the gargoyles scratching the head of the gargate like beast at his side.

"Gone I'm afraid." replied Xanatos lowering his head in sorrow. "You are the last of your kind."

Recovering from the shock of being told that he and his clan were all that remained of the gargoyle race Goliath asked the question that had burned within him ever since Xanatos introduced himself. "Why have you done all this?"

Xanatos chuckled to himself at the question. "I was fascinated by the Magus's story. I wanted to see if it was true and now that I know it is I want to be your friend. There's much we can do for each other Goliath."

"Such as?" the gargoyle asked suspiciously recalling how humans had unjustly imprisoned him and his clan in stone.

Before Xanatos could answer two armored figures carrying what appeared to be large keys crashed through the roof of his den nearly destroying a priceless twelfth century tapestry.

The taller of the two tapped his left pauldron revealing a silver haired young man who appeared to carry a large weight on his shoulders despite his age.

"Sora you idiot!" the boy chastised his armored companion. "We were just going to search the grounds, but no you had to dive-bomb right into this guy's...uh Sora you better take a look at this."

The other figure called Sora removed his armor revealing a spiky haired brunette kid with a perpetual grin on his face. "What are you talking about Riku?" he asked before taking a look at the gargoyles. "Woah! Are those gargoyles alive?"

Goliath examining the two humans saw neither of them as a threat and lowered his guard. However, when he saw the key in Sora's hand his eyes began to glow white in rage. With a snarl the large gargoyle charged the two grabbing them by the throat and slamming them into a wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your lives right here and now Key Wielders." Goliath demanded with increasing blood lust.

"Goliath they're just kids. Calm yourself." Xanatos said trying to loosen the great creature's grip on the two boys.

"Xanatos is right, lad." the elderly gargoyle added. "Will killing these pups change the past?"

"Do you not remember what the last wielder did to our kind?" Goliath protested.

"Aye lad, I do. Not a day went by in our sleep did I not dream of that night. But killing these young ones will make you no better than _him_."

Considering the elder's words Goliath loosened his grip on Sora and Riku's throats and dropped them. "I suggest you leave this castle before I change my mind." he said with reluctance.

"We're not going anywhere big guy." Riku said defiantly, eyes flashing amber. Eyes glowing once again, Goliath readied himself for battle when all of a sudden the sound of helicopter blades startled both combatants.

"Strange I'm not expecting any visitors." Xanatos said puzzled. He then turned to the gargoyles and the two strange boys. "You'll be safer if you stay here." As Xanatos exited the den Goliath turned to his clan who all had determined looks on their faces. With a nod Goliath led his charges outside to see what was going on. Sora who was also curious ran after the gargoyles with Riku reluctantly taking the rear.

Reaching the courtyard, Xanatos spotted a helicopter hovering above the grounds. When the chopper spotted the millionaire it shined its spotlight on him in an attempt to blind him. While Xanatos tried to protect his eyes from the spotlight a squad of six heavily armed men rappelled out of the chopper accompanied by a multitude of Heartless consisting mostly of Wyverns, Wizards, and Gargoyles. and spread out to cover all possible escape roots. One of the soldiers obviously the leader according to the balacava he was wearing pointed his gun at Xanatos as a threat.

"What do you want?" Xanatos asked clearly not amused by the weapon pointed at his face.

"You'll know soon enough." the commando said cocking his gun and releasing the safety.

From an unguarded door the gargoyles along with Sora and Riku watched the whole spectacle.

"What's going on who are these people and those creatures with them?" asked a young red skinned gargoyle with long white hair.

"They're attacking the castle! That's all we need to know!" the elder gargoyle replied with rage. With a roar Goliath and his clan charged into battle. Summoning his keyblade Sora turned to Riku. "If the Heartless are here than we better do something about it!"

Riku nodded in agreement. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us looks like these guys have guns with them."

"Who cares! If they're allied with the Heartless that means there's something of interest here. I don't care if this Goliath wants us here or not. I'm not going anywhere till I find out what it is."

"Well said! So what do you say we have some fun with our old "friends"?" Riku said with a small grin. Giving Riku the thumbs-up Sora got into a battle stance and charged into the fray with his friend not too far behind.

Detective Elisa Maza was on her way home from work after another long day. "Another day long stakeout and still no sign of Tony Dracon or his goons. What's that greaseball up to?" Elisa asked herself as she turned on the windshield wipers of her cherry red Ford Fairlane to combat the unexpected storm that just struck. Before making the trip back to her apartment Elisa decided to check the streets Dracon was known to haunt one last time. Cursing her luck at finding nothing Elisa headed for home. The drive was proving uneventful until a red headed teenage girl fell from the sky and struck the hood of her car.

Screeching to a halt Elisa got out of her car and ran to the unconscious teenager in the middle of the road. As she got closer a tall armored individual landed right in front of her checked the girls vitals.

"All right Princess nap time's over. We got a date at that castle." the figure said shaking the unconscious girl. Suspicious of the man's words Elisa drew her gun at pointed at him with the safety released.

"All right pal step away from the girl nice and easy."

Ignoring the detectives words the armored man shook his head. "Just great! Now I'll never hear the end of this. Why do I always accept the icky jobs? You'd think I'd learned my lesson by now."

"I won't tell you again step away from the girl or I'll shoot!" Elisa snapped. The man turned around and said his piece. "Look lady this doesn't concern you so why don't you...Elisa? Jeeze Kairi of all the people you could have landed on it just had to be her. Why me?"

"All right who are you and how do you know my name?" Elisa demanded as she cocked her gun sending a bullet into the chamber.

"Tsk Tsk how soon we forget." the man said dismissing his armor revealing a young man with spiky red hair and green eyes.

"Axel? What brings you back to the big city?" Elisa asked lowering her gun.

"Actually it's Lea now got it memori-" before Lea could finish his trademark catchphrase Elisa's fist connected with his face.

"Don't think I deserved that." Lea said to himself rubbing his bruised face.

"That was for ruining my case." Elisa said massaging her knuckles.

" 'Lisa baby, don't tell me you're still mad about that I said I was sorry." Lea said innocently.

"Don't play coy with me Axel." Elisa snapped as she raised her fist for another blow. "Because of you, Dracon made a fool out of me and walked away scotch free."

Admist the arguing Kairi regained consciousness and scanned her surroundings. "Ugh my head feels like I was hit by a train."

"Kairi, how ya feelin Princess?" came a familiar voice.

"Lea!" Kairi exclaimed embracing her friend tightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kai, but you're just not my type." Lea said with a grin. With a laugh Kairi playfully slapped Lea in the face. "Jerk!"

"I see you're as charming as ever Axe." said a raven haired woman in a red jacket and jeans.

"Like I was trying to say before you slugged me the name's Lea. Got it-"

"Memorized yeah, yeah whatever."

"Lea who's this?" Kairi asked.

"Where are my manners? Kairi this is my friend Elisa Maza." Lea introduced.

"I'd say "friend" is pushing it a bit far don't you?" Elisa teased.

"Well, well look who's finally gotten herself a sense of humor." Lea said in mock hurt.

Before Elisa could say anything more her police scanner went off like crazy.

"Attention all units we got a 10-13 at the Eyrie Building. Repeat: We got 10-13 at the Eyrie building."

"The Eyrie Building? That's that castle skyscraper of Xanatos's." Elisa said as she sped to her car.

"Castle?! That where Sora and Riku are!" Kairi cried. "Lea we need to get over there fast."

"I agree." Lea said getting uncharacteristically serious. " 'Lisa!"

"Little busy Axe!"

Ignoring the name slip-up Lea went up to Elisa's car and with a snap of a finger set the police scanner on fire and extinguished the flame just as quickly.

"Seriously?!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Sorry bout that, but I need you to take Kairi and I to the Eyrie Building with you." Lea explained.

"And why would I do that?" Elisa asked irritably.

"We've got friends over there 'Lisa! If something's gone wrong we need to get them out."

With a sigh Elisa put a hand on Lea's shoulder. "All right you win. You may be a cocky jerk, but at least you're loyal where it counts. Hop in Axe, just try not to set anything else on fire."

"Thanks 'Lisa! I owe you one!." Lea said with a smile.

"Just but me a beer when this is over and we'll call it even." Elisa said with a wink.

As Kairi ran to the car she stopped for a split second to talk to Elisa. "Thank you we really appreciate this."

Elisa just shook her head. "Don't mention it kid. Axe is good people. I can't fault him for trying to do what's right for his friends."

"I know what you mean!" Kairi laughed. "By the way I'm Kairi."

"Elisa, pleased to meet you." Elisa said extending her hand.

"Play meet and greet later we gotta get going!" Lea shouted from the passenger seat.

"Alright keep your shirt on!" Elisa said rolling her eyes. "Hop in Kairi we'll talk more on the way."

To ordinary citizens the commotion was nothing to worry about. It was common knowledge that Mr. Xanatos of Xanatos Enterprises was rebuilding an ancient castle atop his home. To them the explosions were merely mechanical issues. It wasn't until the rubble began to fall that things took a drastic turn. It began shortly after that strange storm had flown by, what began as an assumed exploding generator turned into a disaster of epic proportions.

The police attempted to keep civilians out of the way as steel girders and chunks of concrete fell from the top of the large skyscraper. Officer Morgan Morgan did what he could to keep the crowds back, but it was starting to get a lot more difficult as a steel girder landed on top of a moving taxi. Luckily the passenger and the driver made it out safely.

Checking the skyline for any of the so-called superheroes Morgan drooped his head in disappointment. Sure the Avengers arrived when aliens were attacking, but now it seems that even Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man was too busy.

_"Hmph! Stark's probably too busy drinking himself into another stupor after that whole near death experience thing he had during the invasion."_ Morgan thought disdainfully as backup arrived.

_"No one not even that spider guy. What are they too good to save us if a supervillian isn't involved? Shoot I'd even be willing to accept help from mutants at this point."_

Elisa, Kairi, and Lea ran out of the Fairlane and stopped to speak to Morgan asking for sit rep.

"Maza, Twenty-Third! What's going on here?" Elisa asked flashing her badge to Morgan.

"You got me Detective, must be one heck of a party up there." Morgan replied.

As more rubble began to fall Elisa was almost struck by falling boulders. However Kairi had sprung in to action and smashed the debris with Destiny's Embrace. Nodding her head in thanks Elisa turned back to the crowd who was attempting to get closer out curiosity about Kairi's keyblade.

"Get back!" Kairi yelled to the civilians.

"Or you'll wind up street pizza." Elisa added. Turning toward piece of the boulder Kairi smashed the detective found something interesting; claw marks were carved into the stone.

Deep in thought Elisa was nearly crushed by a steel girder, but was promptly saved by Lea. As the girder smashed a nearby hydrant Elisa looked back to the claw marks she found earlier.

_"What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?"_

* * *

**A/N****: Yes what ****_could_**** be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone? Why does Goliath despise the Keyblade? What happened to the rest of the gargoyle race? What about Xanatos what's his angle in all this? Find out next time as Sora and Riku take a trip 1000 years into the past and learn of the blood and treachery that surrounds Castle Wyvern.**


	13. The Sacking of Wyvern

**Chapter 13.1 The Sacking of Wyvern**

* * *

**A/N:**** I was originally going to try and get the backstory done in one chapter, but it dragged on a little too long for my taste so welcome to the first two parter chapter in the series! Last we left our heroes the city of New York was in peril and no sign of the Avengers or the other seventy million superheroes in town could be found. What is the cause of the mayhem and could it have something to do with Goliath and his clan? Stay tuned and find out.**

**This chapter contains violence and themes that may not be suitable for all audiences viewer discretion is advised. (Nothing R-rated I swear! Just the typical dark stuff Disney used to put in their movies and other franchises back in the day.)**

* * *

Sora hadn't fought a battle this fierce since the Battle of Hollow Bastion. As he charged in to battle he saw Goliath leap on top of Wyvern and pinned it to the ground while using his tail as a whip to trip one of the commandos. Impressed by the Goliath's strength Sora leaped onto a nearby Wyvern and forced it to fly into a Wizard's Dark Firaga attack destroying it. The young keybearer than used the opportunity to behead the Wizard before it could cast another spell. Riku had used his Dark Zantesuken to obliterate a line of Gargoyle Heartless. Believing the boy to be distracted on of the commandos opened fire with his SMG. Hearing the shots, Riku spun Way to the Dawn rapidly in a clockwise direction successfully deflecting them back to the shooter killing him.

"Impressive, lad!" the elderly gargoyle exclaimed as he swung a tenth century Viking blade at a Wizard killing it one stroke.

"Right back at ya Old Man!" Riku said with a grin as he fired a Dark Firaga blast at a nearby Wyvern.

"Hmph, Old Man! Even in this century kids have no respect for their elders."

In the chaos Xanatos mangaged to disarm the Commando Leader and tried to pick up the fallen weapon only to be met by another commando. Before he could attack the millionaire the commando was stopped by a large somewhat overweight gargoyle with aquamarine skin.

"Nice mask!" the commando mocked. Growling fiercely the gargoyle charged only to be slashed across the chest by a ka-bar knife. Making another charge the commando found himself being thrown across the courtyard. Taking advantage of the commandoes weakness the elder gargoyle made a charge with his sword only to be stopped by a high voltage taser.

Seeing his mentor in pain the red skinned gargoyle grabbed the commando by the neck and tossed him into the wall snapping his neck on impact. Both the red and aqua warriors accompanied by their youngest rookery sibling a khaki skinned gargoyle with wings resembling that of a flying squirrel ran to their mentor's aid. They were soon met by a another commando who primed a grenade and tossed it. The smallest of the four caught the projectile in mid throw, examining the grenade in confusion he tossed it behind him. The ensuing explosion threw the gargoyles into the wall and sending rubble plummeting into the streets. Xanatos using the explosion as a distraction ran to an inconspicuous castle wall. Pressing a hidden switch the wall rose revealing a futuristic looking gun. Taking his weapon Xanatos joined in on the battle. Seeing Goliath having difficulty with some Heartless Xanatos fired his gun at the castle wall behind the dark creatures. From the barrel came a particle laser that cut into the stone wall dropping rubble atop the Heartless crushing them. Reluctantly nodding his head in thanks Goliath charged into a new group of enemies who were preoccupied with the clan's mentor. As the two gargoyles finished off the Heartless one of the commando's guns had fallen by their feet.

"These weapons...we must be battling sorcerers." said the mentor in awe of the modern day weaponry.

"Even so we will protect this castle! It's all we have left!" Goliath roared angrily.

"Catch!"

Looking above their heads another grenade flew towards the two and exploded on impact.

As "Red" was engaged with a Wizard and Wyvern, Xanatos pointed his gun at the two Heartless. "Time to take the gloves off." he sneered. As he pulled the trigger, lone commando charged into the millionaire causing him to miss and send a chunk of the castle down to the city below. Above the ramparts another grenade was thrown with explosion sending Goliath falling of the skyscraper. Spreading his wings Goliath tried to catch an updraft that would lift him back to the castle, but the winds weren't strong enough. Seeing an empty flag pole Goliath grabbed it in order to stop his fall. Unfortunately the pole collapsed under the gargoyle's massive weight. Seeing that only one option remained Goliath used his claws to grab hold of the building. Also implementing his feet the gargoyle managed to slow his fall to a complete stop leaving behind a trail of claw marks.

Meanwhile, the Commander Leader had slipped inside the castle and found what he looking for. Using a small amount of C-4 he blew open the locked door in front of him and stole a black briefcase. Outside all the Heartless retreated back into the Realm of Darkness and the remaining commandos released a series of smoke bombs to cover their tracks and recovering their dead. Meeting the rest of his squad the Leader fired a signal flare into the sky and summoned their helicopter. Watching the thieves running off with his property Xanatos attempted to shoot down the chopper. With quick thinking the chopper fired it's machine gun at Xanatos causing him to take cover allowing the helicopter to disappear into the night. Sora, Riku, and the gargoyles gathered around Xanatos and watch their enemies escape.

"I've never seen weapons or monsters like that before." Red said. "And that flying creature that carried them off I've never seen anything like it."

"A dragon without a doubt." said the mentor.

"It was wasn't a dragon." the young flying squirrel esque gargate said petting the blue gargoyle beast beside him. "It was a machine of some sort."

"Thank you." Xanatos said to Goliath. "Without you or your clan, who knows what those thugs might've done."

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me." Goliath growled looking at Sora and Riku who dismissed their keyblades. "And then led my people to ruin."

"I see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust." Xanatos said thoughtfully. Taking out his cell phone Xanatos ordered a cleanup crew to fix the mess left behind in the battle

"Why were you attacked?" Goliath asked.

"The richer you are the more enemies you have." Xanatos replied. "And I'm _very_ rich. Goliath this is your home as well as my headquarters I hope you'll consider working with me to keep it safe."

Goliath took the time to scan the surroundings of the castle. So much has changed since he last walked the halls. In the end he looked to the mentor for guidance.

"It's your decision lad." the mentor said. "But we've nowhere else to go."

Taking a deep breath, Goliath made his decision. "This castle is our home now matter where it has been taken. We will stay here!"

"Excellent!" Xanatos exclaimed. "I know you've been used by men in the past, but all that is about to change trust me."

"You've broken the spell of sleep cast upon us Xanatos." Goliath said. "And you and the Key Bearers helped us in battle tonight. For that we are grateful, but we'll _never_ trust humans again."

"Looks like this'll be a relationship we'll all have to work at." Xantaos replied stroking hs goatee. Nodding curtly Goliath and his clan took their leave and took defensive positions around the rest of the castle to better protect it from another assault.

"You're welcome!" Sora said sarcastically crossing his arms behind his head.

"Don't mind Goliath...Sora was it? He's been through a lot and I don't think seeing the Keyblade again helped his mood." Xanatos interjected placing a hand on the youth's shoulder.

"What's got him so angry about the Keyblade?" Riku asked as he cracked his neck.

"Well if you two are interested why don't you take a look at the Grimorum Arcanorum?" Xanatos suggested with friendly smile.

"Grimorum Aracanorum?" Sora asked in confusion.

"It's the name of the book that told me about Goliath." Xanatos explained. "Within the book's pages lies a magical account of what happened. Perhaps by taking a look you may find the answers you seek."

"Sounds like we've got some studying to do. C'mon Sora lets go check out that book." Riku called to his friend. Sora however wasn't listening, the youth was watching Goliath and his clans fly around the castle ramparts.

"Sora! We don't have all night let's go!" Riku snapped grabbing Sora by the collar of his shirt and dragging him back to the den where the Grimorum laid in wait.

Taking the book out of its glass page, Riku flipped open the cover and blew off excess dust remaining in the table of contents.

"Amazing!" Riku exclaimed. "Almost every spell in existance is wirtten in here. Woah it looks like even Master Yen Sid contibuted to this book as well."

"So how is an old spellbook supposed to help us again?" Sora asked with confused grin.

"Weren't you even paying attention?!" Riku snapped. "Xanatos said that the Magus that originally cursed Goliath and his friends wrote the story of why he did it in here."

"Oh right! I guess I was a little preoccupied." Sora laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"I swear sometimes you're just hopeless." Riku replied shaking his head. "Found it!"

Having found what he was looking for Riku began to read the first line of the Magus's manuscript. _"The year of our Lord 994 A.D. superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the Age of Gargoyles..." _

As Riku finished the lines, the Grimorum began to glow. As the glow intensified it flashed throughout the den and sucked both Sora and the silverette into the ancient tome.

* * *

**Scotland, 994 A.D.**

Regaining consciousness, Sora woke up atop a cliff facing a large castle. Picking himself up the keybearer noticed his body was transparent and instead of standing on the ground he was flying.

"Riku where are we?" he asked in awe at their new situation.

"It looks like we've been transported in to the past." Riku replied as he scanned his surroundings.

"What year is it?"

"According to what the Grimorum said, the Magus's story took place in the year 994 so that castle must be Castle Wyvern."

Tired of just floating around doing nothing Sora zoomed toward the castle.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked as he followed his friend.

"Well if we're in the past then I guess we're going to have to watch events happen as we go." Sora answered in an uncharacteristically smart manner.

"What do mean?" Riku asked in confusion.

"Did you notice we were transparent?" Sora answered with another question. "That must mean we can't be seen or heard. In other words there's absolutely no changing what's to happen in this world."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sora?" Riku asked in alarm.

"What's that mean?"

"The Sora I know couldn't coordinate a simple battle plan let alone explain the rules of time travel."

Aiming a punch at Riku, Sora's face drooped in disappointment as the fist phased through the silverette's transparent. "Rules of time travel now _that's_ a steaming pile if I've ever seen one." the brunette said disdainfully. "I can travel to the past in the King's castle and remember everything I did, yet Xehanort's younger self can bring back various incarnations of himself to the present, but once he goes home all memory of what he did."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Riku nodded in agreement. "Maybe this is more like a memory than an actual time travel experience."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Sora complained. "This is sounding more like a video game plot with a convoluted timeline that doesn't make any sense unless you play this prequel or midquel or whateverquel comes out until a true sequel finally ties everything together."

"C'mon Sora that's ridiculous." Riku laughed. "What kind of bonehead would play a game like that? A series with storytelling like that couldn't possibly keep a large fan base if they keep shoving spin-off afer spin-off down the gamer's throat like that."

Laughing off their ridiculous theory, the duo flew to Castle Wyvern and quietly watch the events unfold.

The day proved to be quite peaceful at Castle Wyvern. Life was running smoothly for both the villagers and the refugees they kindly took in after a neighboring village was burnt to the ground and pillaged by the invading vikings. Unfortunately just before sunset the castle was attacked by a band of vikings led by the might warrior Hakon. Proud and tall, Hakon stood vigilantly as the prize he craved began to send its defenders forth like lambs to the slaughter. The castle archers fought valiently as they rained death upon unsuspected vikings though they weren't without casualties of their own against the enemies catapults.

"Stand firm! We can hold them back!" barked Wyvern's Captain of the Guard.

"Aye, and catch boulders with our teeth while we're about it." one of the archers grumbled under his breath. The captain having heard the remark voiced his displeasure at his subordinate's insolence. "Well it's your choice then me lad. The catapults or me!" with flick of a wrist the Captain summoned a keyblade that resembled a Scottish broadsword with a gargoyle's wing serving as the "teeth" of the key and drew a fearsome looking mace from his left side. Flinching in fear at what his captain could do to him, the archer set another arrow in place and continued to fight.

"Back to your post lads. In a few moments the sun will be down and then we'll see some fun!" the Captain said with a blood lust filled laugh.

Morale wasn't that great on the vikings side either. At the catapults one of the cannoneers began to question Hakon's orders with his partner.

"Attacking a castle full of gargoyles near nightfall. This is crazy and Hakon knows it."

Suddenly the viking felt himself forcibly turned around and found himself face to face with Hakon. "No my friend that's not crazy. Questioning my sanity when I'm in earshot _that's _crazy!"

Tossing his impudent soldier, Hakon drew his sword and signaled for his men to do the same. "I say those gargoyles are naught but chiseled stone and even if they aren't it's sill worth the risk for the plunder within. Attaaaack!"

Charging into towards the castle the vikings held their ground as the enemy archers rained death upon them. Taking out a grappling hook, Hakon tossed it at the tallest tower and began to scale the wall. Reaching the top he found himself face to face with large statue depicting a gargoyle in a defensive pose. As the last bit of sun set into the horizon, cracks formed and spread across the statue and the stone shattered away revealing a powerful lavender skinned creature of the night with long black hair. Noticing the viking below him Goliath grabbed the invader's wrist and pulled him up to eye level. "You are trespassing." he growled.

Shocked by the sight of over thirty gargoyles coming to life caused the rest of Hakon's band to lose further moral as they've all at one time or another heard of the legendary strength of a gargoyle clan. Hakon shaking away his fear took his chance. With his free arm he swung his sword at Goliath. With his inhuman reflexes Goliath caught the blade in mid swing.

Noticing the trail of blood flowing down the great beast's hand Hakon learned that there was nothing to fear. "Fight men. They are not invincible." Using Goliath as a counter balance Hakon flipped both himself and the gargoyle off the tower. Grabbing the rope of his grapple the viking leader swung to safety while Goliath made use of his powerful wings to slow his descent. At their leader's order the rest of the vikings engaged in combat with the rest of Goliath's clan. Spears and arrows proved useless as the maruaders began to fall one by one to the gargoyles' powerful claws and strength. Men who had bested warriors of all kinds were easily killed in one swipe of a gargoyle's claws or had their necks twisted. As the battle raged on a familiar trio of young gargoyles watched with interest as their brothers and sisters fought against the marauding humans.

"Shall we let our brothers and sisters have all the fun?" Red asked as he jumped into the fray. The small khaki gargoyle stared at his aquamarine brother as he trembled at the sight of the melee. "Not afraid are you?" he teased.

"Afraid me? Ha! Why all of nature trembles at my passing." the overweight gargoyle replied sucking in his belly only to have it fall back into place comically.

"I can see why?" the young warrior said jokingly as he poked his brothers stomach. Soon enough the two brothers flew off and joined the battle.

Meanwhile on the far side of the castle steel clashed against steel as viking and castle guard fought for the fate of Castle Wyvern. On a nearby staircase the elderly mentor clashed with viking after viking as the attempted to reach the ramparts. Despite being blind in one eye the old gargoyle held his quite well. Distracted by the battle he was in, the mentor didn't notice a viking slipping in behind him. The sneaky Norseman raised his mace and attempted to bludgeon the elder beast from behind. Suddenly a lavender streak rushed into him and the viking fell to his death.

"Watch your back old friend." Goliath said in concern.

"Watch your own!" the mentor said snidely.

Returning to the battle Goliath and the mentor cracked the skulls of two vikings attempting to run them through with swords. Meanwhile on the ramparts the Captain was in a struggle of his own. As a blade attempted to cleave his legs the wily warrior caught the flat of the blade with his foot and using the mace in his left hand shattered the sword. With a swing of his keyblade in his right hand the captain decapitated the unarmed foe. Before he knew it the guard captain was surrounded. Before he could raise his weapons he was caught in a shower of blood. Looking up at the carnage he saw Goliath crack his knuckles in anticipation for the next fight.

"My thanks Goliath." the Captain said gratefully.

"I could not do otherwise Key Bearer." Goliath said as he kicked a charging viking off the edge of the wall.

"These rogues are no doubt are after the refugees we gave shelter too last night." the Captain said thoughtfully.

"Such cowards these humans are." Goliath said disdainfully. "Isn't taking everything from their victims ever enough."

"Sadly no my friend." the captain shook his head solemnly. "But I swear that so long as I hold the Keyblade these vikings' dark greed will never take this castle."

Nodding in agreement Goliath caught Hakon sneaking off where the watchdog was no doubt hiding and if he is lying in wait than so was _she._

Finally reaching an open entrance to the castle Hakon took a moment to catch his breath. Suddenly he heard growling within the entrance. Turning to the direction of the sound the viking leader found himself face to face with a large blue quadrapedal gargoyles beast. Eyes glowing white with fury the beast charged at Hakon taking a chunk of the castle wall with him. Narrowly avoiding the charge Hakon ran inside the castle to find his path blocked by a female gargoyle with hair as red as the glow in her eyes.

"Face me, human, if you dare!" she challenged with an intimidating hiss. Turning around the viking leader found himself surrounded by both the beast and the female.

"I see you've met our watchdog." came Goliath's deep voice as he landed atop the castle wall. "And my second-in-command as well. I grow tired of this. Take what's left of your men and begone!" Grabbing Hakon by his mailshirt Goliath threw the man off the castle wall and watched as he landed somewhat safely in a bail of hay.

"This isn't over monster, I'll be back." Hakon vowed as he ran out of the castle gate with the remaining survivors of his band. Amidst the cheers of victory from the castle guard Goliath's second took the time to wrap her leader's injured hand to keep his wound from getting infected.

"Goliath, we owe you our lives." the captain said gratefully as he dismissed his keyblade.

"As we owe you ours, every day." Goliath replied with a warm smile.

The victory feast in the dining hall was truly a spectacle to behold. Men, women and children danced with the music played by the bards brought in by the Princess Katharine's request while all the soldier's regaled each other with stories of past wars and battles fought by their ancestors. As the Captain strolled to his spot of the table he rolled his eyes at the conversation two nearby soldiers were having about the day's battle.

"I don't mind telling you lad, I thought we were all under the sword there for a while."

"Aye. A fine soldier is our Captain of the Guard."

"Ha! Captain of the Gargoyles, you mean. He'd fit right well in the cornices with them it's a fact."

Taking his spot the Captain was greeted by Princess Katarine with a warm smile. "Our thanks for a battle well fought good captain."

Not wanting to take all the credit the Captain decided to give his piece on the battle. "The my credit isn't entirely mine to take Your Highness without Goliath and his gargoyles, our defense would have proven useless."

"Please, don't mention that monster's name in my presence." Katharine said disdainfully.

Suddenly the door to the dining hall slammed open and faces of joy contorted into fear as Goliath and his second-in-command entered the hall to join the festivities.

"Begging you pardon Your Highness." the Captain explained. "I've taken the liberty to ask them to appear be recognized for their bravery."

"Captain we are most seriously displeased to all _beasts_ in the dining hall." Katharine snapped angrily.

"You speak wisely princess." came the mystical voice of Katharine's advisor and long time friend the Magus. "These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with _them._"

Goliath ignoring the Magus's remarks walked up to Katharine and spread out his wingspan. The princess braced herself for an attack, but was genuinely surprised when Goliath cloaked his wings over his shoulders and bowed before her.

"Goliath we named you well it seems." the Captain chuckled. "You're as good a soldier as the Philistine giant who fought David."

"You would do well to remember Captain that the biblical Goliath was also a bully and a savage." Katharine snarled.

Having enough of the insults being thrown towards her people and her leader, Goliath's second snarled at the human princess eyes glowing red with hatred. Sensing his second's anger Goliath excused himself and his right hand from the banquet hall leaving the Captain alone with the angry princess.

"In the future Captain, you will make your reports to my advisor, the Magus and not directly to me!"

Angry at how his friends were treated by the people the Captain stormed out of the dining hall and caught up with the gargoyles.

"My apologies for this Goliath." the Captain said in shame.

"No apologies needed my friend." Goliath replied. "We are what we are. Her opinion will not change that."

"Have you no pride? No sense of justice?" Goliath's second snapped. "We saved their lives and they repay us with contempt!"

"She's right Goliath." the Captain added. "You deserve better than this."

"These cliffs were _our_ home ages before they built their stone fortress." the female gargoyle continued. "They should bow to _us_!"

With a sigh Goliath grabbed his lieutenant's hand. "It is the nature of humankind to fear what they do not understand my Angel. Their ways are not our ways."

Seeing there was no way she could win this argument "Angel" relented. "There are times when your patience astounds me, my love."

Watching the gargoyles and the Captain leave the corridor leading to the dining hall, Riku noticed Sora's fists shaking in anger.

"Sora you okay?" the silverette asked concerned over his friend's uncharacteristic anger.

"How can these people just treat Goliath and his clan like this? They saved their lives, but get treated like they're less than dirt it's disgusting." Sora replied seething.

"I agree, but it's just like Goliath said it's in our nature to fear what we don't understand." Riku said trying to calm his friend down.

"Let's just go." Sora replied in a slightly deeper tone that was filled with hatred.

As the two keybladers left the room Riku couldn't help but notice that Sora's eyes had slightly glowed amber.

The next morning Sora and Riku saw that the gargoyles were frozen in stone yet again.

"I thought the Magus had cursed them. Why are they stone now?" Sora asked trying to make sense of the phenomena. Upon closer inspection Riku had realized that the gargoyles weren't truly stone statues.

"Well Riku what's the verdict?" Sora asked impatiently.

"This isn't true stone. Whatever this is it's organic. Maybe some kind of hibernation." Riku said thoughtfully.

"You mean their sleeping?" Sora replied scratching his head.

"It appears so, but it looks like the "stone" is just as fragile as the real thing." Riku replied still trying to rack his brains around the idea of stone sleep.

"Meaning?"

"I swear sometimes you're so clueless Sora. Put bluntly if some thing were to pulverize a gargoyle in this state you've pretty much killed it."

While the boys examined the gargoyles in their sleeping state, man robed in white left the castle on horseback on an errand that will change Castle Wyvern forever.

Later that night the gargoyles had awakened from their stone sleep and took up posts around the castle on watch for any potential attack. Meanwhile Goliath had removed his bandage from the previous night and smiled as he saw his hand completely healed. Tossing the bandage aside he was about to take a defensive post when the Captain and "Angel" had stopped by to discuss a plan to rid the land of the vikings.

"Those vikings may return at daybreak Goliath." the Captain warned. "I say take all of you gargoyles and make sure they're gone."

"I agree." Angel replied. "Let us go out in force and put an end to these pigs once and for all."

"Too dangerous." Goliath protested. "I don't want to leave the castle unprotected."

"Their leader swore he'd be back." the Captain argued. "It's best to harry them away now and not take that chance."

With a sigh Goliath reconsidered the plan. "Very well, but I shall do it. I can scare those cowards away without any help."

"That's too dangerous for you." Angel objected. "Let me come along at least."

"You and the others will stay with the castle." Goliath barked. "You are mt best warrior my Angel of the Night, I leave you in command."

"No I cannot let you." Angel cried.

"I won't go alone." Goliath reassured his love. "Remember you and I are one... now and forever."

Taking his leave Goliath flew down to the castle grounds to find someone to go with him after the vikings.

Later in the night in the refugee camp the trio consisting of Red and his brothers were playing "keep away" with the "watchdog" using a ham. Seeing the fun the four were having a young blonde boy ran to the gargoyles and introduced himself. "I'm Tom what's your name."

The khaki gargoyle surprised at the boy's curiosity began to smile warmly. "Except for Goliath we don't have names."

"But how do you tell each other apart?" Tom asked confused at the concept of not having a name.

"We look different." the small gargoyle answered.

"But what do you call each other?" Tom asked again trying to figure out what to call his new found friends.

"Friend." Red interjected.

"Tom! Get away from those monsters!" a stern peasant woman yelled.

"But Mother..." Tom tried to explain.

"We wouldn't harm the lad ma'am." Red interjected.

"Keep away from my son you beast!" the woman snapped throwing a stick at Red hitting him in the shoulder.

Angered at the treatment of the her charges Angel dropped down to the camp in their defense. "You're the beast you-"

"No!" Red interrupted "If they think we're beasts and monsters..."

"Then perhaps we better live up to the name." the small khaki gargoyle added with glowing eyes. The two gargoyles along with the watchdog began to growl and wave their arms about in a threatening manner while their larger and overweight brother stuffed his face with various vegetables. Hearing the commotion Goliath and the mentor landed in the camp and stared at the trio and the beast with looks that could kill.

"You three!" Goliath snapped. "Down to the rookery until I return. I'll deal with you then."

The trio slumped in shame as the headed towards the rookery where the clan's eggs rested until they hatch.

"And take him with you!" Goliath added pointing to the watchdog.

"We meant no harm." Red said under his breath as he took the clan's watchdog with him and his brothers.

"Are you blind?!" Angel shouted. "They were not at fault, the humans were."

"No matter who was at fault." Goliath sighed. "I cannot condone any fighting between their people and ours. I'll make it up to them later. Now I have business to attend to."

Having nothing further to say Goliath and the mentor flew out of the castle in search of the vikings' camp.

After hours of searching Goliath finally found a clue to where his prey was hiding. Landing in the forest the mentor examined the horse tracks leading deeper in to the valley.

"It's them right enough, but the tracks are far too light for horses carrying armored men."

"Then they're not far ahead, come old friend!" Goliath barked running on all fours into the valley with the mentor taking the rear.

"It's not long until sunrise lad, perhaps we should return to the castle." the mentor suggested.

"There they are!" Goliath roared pointing straight ahead. Increasing their running speed the two gargoyles charged at the vikings however there was only four vikings each leading a horse on foot. Realizing the truth Goliath and the mentor ran back into the direction of Castle Wyvern.

"They were using the horses to decoy us from the castle!" Goliath cried. As the duo reached the cliff facing the castle the sun had completely risen.

"We're too late!" the mentor exclaimed. As the sunlight reached the gargoyles they slowly began to turn to stone. Both were fighting the transformation but to no avail. Within second the duo had fully petrified each having a face of horror chiseled on their faces.

Basking in the moment of his triumph Hakon unsheathed his sword and commenced his attack. As the Wyvern archer loaded their bows their stings began to snap under the pressure. Dumbstruck at the weapons' malfunction all they could do is hope that the castle gate holds. However as the vikings charged at the castle the main gate began to open and the Wyvern guards had no choice but to clash steel with the Norse invaders. As the Captain left his quarters to assist his troops he was met by a hysteriacl Princess Katharine. "The vikings Captain we are attacked!"

"It is worse than that Your _Highness_!" the Captain mocked as he grabbed Katherine by the wrist and bound her with cut bow strings. The battle lasted through sunset and the vikings cheered victoriously. The band had slaughtered the entire guard in one fell swoop with the help of their traitorous new ally. With the guard dead the only people left in Wyvern was the refugees along with the princess and Magus.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for your help, but why betray your own kind?" Hakon asked the Captain as his men took the prisoners back to camp for ransom.

"They're not my kind!" the Captain spat.

With a shrug Hakon unsheathed a mace and walked towards a sleeping gargoyle. "Well on to work. There's little enough time for it." Realizing what the viking leader was about to do the Captain caught Hakon's mace in mid swing. "This is unnecessary!" he exclaimed.

"Are you mad?!" Hakon argued. "In a moment they'll be flesh again and my men will be their prey!"

"Once your band is out of sight they won't follow it's not in their nature."

Grabbing the Captain by the shirt and slamming him into the wall Hakon held his mace threateningly. "Care to discuss the matter further?"

Fearing for his life the Captain shook his head and was let go. Horrified the turncoat watched as Hakon reduced every last gargoyle on the castle grounds into rubble.

* * *

**A/N:**** How will Sora and Riku react to this new development? What about Goliath will he continue to fight when he finds the ruins of Wyvern? All these and other questions will be answered next time. As always you can always let me know of your thoughts and any questions you may have until then ciao!**


	14. Stone at Night

**Chapter 14: Stone at Night**

* * *

**A/N:**** Another update so soon! This chapter was much easier to finish up than I thought so without further yapping from me please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square and Disney and Gargoyles belongs to Greg Weisman, Buena Vista Television and Disney. Nick Fury and other related characters belong to the minds at Marvel Comics.**

* * *

Later that night, Goliath and the Mentor returned to the castle to find it in ruins.

"No..." Goliath lamented as he flew towards each post a member of the clan would take during the day. With each post Goliath past he found the stony remains of his brothers and sisters. Eyes widening in shock he flew towards his own tower to search for the one whose presence he craved the most. Reaching his angel's spot he found nothing but rubble.

"My...Angel of the Night..." he sobbed. Realizing the horrid truth Goliath released a roar of anguish that echoed throughout the silent night. Down in the ruined courtyard the Mentor picked up a stray bow and examined it for clues. "These bowstrings have been cut. There was betrayal here...". Meeting his elder in the courtyard the grieving Goliath jumped as the doors too the rookery opened revealing the Trio and the Watchdog who dropped to their knees in sorrow at the sight of the massacre.

"Were there ant more down in the rookery?" Goliath asked hopefully. The larger overweight brother shook his head sadly. "None... only us and the eggs."

Meeting up with the rest of the survivors the Mentor delivered his report to Goliath. "All the humans are gone, taken prisoner most likely."

"Then we will find them!" Goliath growled eyes glowing in rage. "We will save the humans and we will have our revenge!" Taking flight the five gargoyles took flight and began their search for the vikings with the Watchdog taking the search to the ground due.

Meanwhile at the viking campground, marauders celebrated their victory with food and drink along with a little "sport" with their prisoners. The young Tom tried to keep a brave face as he comforted his wailing mother.

"My friends the gargoyles will come Mother."

"Nay, the gargoyles were destroyed Tom."

In a nearby cave Hakon and the Captain were trying to determine the price they could get from Princess Katharine and the Magus.

"The Magus is worth more alive than dead...barely." Hakon spat spitefully.

"True." the Captain concurred before turning to the princess. "But I'm sure your uncle, the king will pay handsomely to see his niece returned safely."

"You scum!" the Magus snapped. "If I had my book of spells I'd-"

"Might you be referring to _this_ book Magus?" Hakon interjected with jeering laughter showing his prisoner the Grimorum Arcanorum. "Magic spells...bah! Makes me glad I can't read!"

The Magus began to watch in horror as the viking leader tore random pages out of the book and burned them to keep his fire going.

"Vagrants! I'll see you both hang for this!" Katharine snapped.

Angrily slamming the Grimorum shut, Hakon went up to the bound princess and slapped her across the face. "Don't vex me Princess, or it's your pretty neck that'll hang!"

Suddenly, the vikings rage was replaced with fear as a ear-piercing roar echoed through the camp followed by screams of agony.

"You said we wouldn't be followed!" Hakon snapped at the Captain.

"Well if you hadn't destroyed the others than we wouldn't a vengeful gargoyle after us now would we?"

Unsheathing a dagger from his belt, Hakon roughly forced Katharine up and guided her out the back entrance of the cave. "Looks like your precious gargoyles have come for you Princess."

"The gargoyles?!" Katharine gasped. "You're a dead man Hakon, Goliath will stop at nothing to kill for what you did."

"Maybe, but not before you."

Realizing Hakon's intentions the Magus tried to scream for help. His efforts in vain the Magus started to shed tears of grief over the fallen princess. His only regret was that he never told her how he felt. Elsewhere the surviving gargoyles dive-bombed into the viking camp and tore their way through any Norseman unfortunate enough to get in their way. Goliath took to the skys again began to search Hakon and the Castle Wyvern's traitor, if he was lucky he could kill them both in one fell swoop. As Goliath left the scene, an angered Magus stormed out of the cave with the Grimorum in hand.

"You fools! She'd be alive right now if you hadn't come!"

"What's all the ruckus Magus and where's the princess?" the Mentor asked as he snapped the neck of one last viking and took the dead warrior's sword and thrust it into his belt.

"Dead." the Magus sobbed. "If I had the skill to wield the sword I'd send you all to join her, but _this_ will have to do instead!"

Flipping through the pages of the Grimorum, the Magus built up the efficient mana and read the words displayed on the page. _"Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat."_

Magical mist began to rise from the ground and began to surround the five gargoyles and in flash of light were turned to stone much to the horror of young Tom who had rejoiced the fact that his friends survived the massacre only to lose them again.

Having escaped from Hakon, Katharine had started to run out of the cave only to find her self at a steep precipice. Both Hakon and the Captain had caught up with the runaway princess with their weapons drawn and poised to kill if necessary. Before the viking could plunge his knife into Katharine a cold shiver ran down his spine as the Captain froze up in fear. Turning around Hakon was faced with an enraged and vengeful Goilath.

"You are the betrayer?!" Goliath asked as he saw his friend alongside the viking scum.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way my friend. I never wanted your clan to suffer the fate it did." the Captain tried to explain, but Goliath refused to listen. "All of my kind...my Angel...they're all dead and now you two shall join them!"

"I told you to take your clan with you had you only listened-"

"TRAITOR!"

"He's the one you want." Hakon said fearfully pointing at the Captain. "He shattered them."

"You lying scum!"

Pushing the princess off the out of his way, the traitorous Captain turned his keyblade on Hakon. Building up the energy to cast Flare the Captain was ready to clear his name in Goliath's eyes. However the cunning viking delivered a swift kick to the key wielder's gut causing the spell to be released too early. The resulting explosion sent the Captain, Hakon, and Katharine tumbling off the cliff. In a split second Goliath had grabbed Katharine and pulled her to safety all while releasing her from her bonds. Looking down the cliff the gargoyle found no sign of his intended victims. The only clue he could find was the Captain's keyblade fading into darkness.

"I'VE BEEN DENIED EVERYTHING!" Goliath roared in rage. "EVEN MY REVEEEEEENGE!"

Lowering his head in shame Goliath began to shed tears for every clan mate he lost since his departure from the castle the previous night. Realizing how wrong she was about the grieving creature she tried to make her best attempt to comfort him.

"Goliath I-I..."

"Goliath! You have to help your friends!" the voice of Tom echoed as he ran to Goliath's side.

Reaching the spot Tom had led him to Goliath found the surviving member's of his clan frozen in stone.

"Stone at night? What sorcery is this?" Goliath growled as his anger began to rise.

"Sorcery indeed." came the taunting voice of the Magus. "Now you shall join them."

As the Magus prepared his spell the form of the princess ran to the frozen gargoyles and she began to shed a tear.

"Magus, what have you done?"

"Princess I-I thought you were d-dead." the Magus stammered in shame at the mistake he just made. "I was mad with grief."

"Reverse the spell." Goliath shouted grabbing the Magus by his belt. "Bring them back."

"I cannot, page with the countercurse had been torn out and burned."

Dropping the scared wizard, Goliath took one last look at his petrified clan and sighed in defeat. "Now I'm truly alone."

"You turned them to stone forever Magus?" Katharine asked with feelings of guilt and regret.

The Magus shook his head uncertainly. "The terms of the spell were that they would sleep until the castle rises above the clouds."

The journey back to Castle Wyvern was a long and quiet journey. Just before midnight Goliath had successfully moved his petrified clan mates from the viking camp and carefully placed them on castle cornices just below the tower he had made his own in happier times.

"We've done you great wrong Goliath." Katharine said apologetically as the great gargoyle had placed the Mentor in his new spot.

"I know no apology could ever be enough to make up for this Goliath, I wish there was something I could do." the Magus added wiping a tear from his eye.

"What will you do know Your Highness?" Goliath asked flatly.

"I will take my people to my uncle's domain. It's no longer safe for us here in Wyvern." Katharine replied.

"I have a request."

"You have but to name it my friend."

"The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch, they will need guidance."

"Never fear Goliath we will care for them as if they were our own children."

Satisfied, Goliath turned to the Magus in order to make his final request. "There is one thing you can do for me Magus...cast your spell one more time."

Shocked at Goliath's suicidal request, the Magus reluctantly complied. As Katharine and the Magus loaded the last of the eggs in their cart they took one last look at their former home and the six sentinels standing guard over it for all time.

"Sora are you alright?" Riku asked his friend in concern.

"What do you mean?"

"You're-"

Taking a hand to his face the brunettes wiped away few loose tears.

"Must be something in my eye." Sora replied with a grin. "Don't know where it came from."

Riku just shook his head at his friends attempt to look cool. "C'mon let's get out of here."

"Hey Riku."

"Hmm?"

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"What are you talking about."

"We're gonna change Goliath's mind about us."

"Alright _genius _you got a plan in mind?"

"Uhhh..."

"I thought so. Let's get out of here we can make a plan once we get back to our own time."

In a flash of light the setting of medieval Scotland vanished and the two keybearers were violently spat out of the Grimorum Arcanorum.

* * *

**Manhattan, Present Day**

_"What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?"_

While Elisa was considering the possibilities her train of thought was interrupted by Officer Morgan. "What do you figure that was all about Detective?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Well we better get started than." Lea said with determination.

"Just let me do all the talking Axe." Elisa replied. "I can still hear the sound of your ribs cracking when we busted Fisk five years ago."

" 'Lisa you wound me." Lea said in mock hurt. "I'd have thought you of all people would know I take my work very seriously."

"Is that why the Restoration Committee constantly yells at you to stop sleeping on the job?" Kairi teased.

"Thanks for the support Princess." Lea replied hanging his head down. "I thought we were friends."

"Aw did I hurt your wittle feelings?" Kairi continued. "Sorry Lea, but one lazy bum in the group is enough."

"Two if you count Roxas." Lea countered.

"Not that this little exchange isn't amusing or anything, but we better start our investigation before S.H.I.E.L.D. starts to get involved." Elisa said getting impatient.

"Alright hold your shoopuffs yeesh." Lea replied rubbing the back of his head. "Women."

"What was that?!" Elisa snapped.

"Nothing."

"One more thing before we go in take off that coat. I don't want to send the wrong message."

With a sigh Lea shook his head with a grin. "I've been meaning to get rid of this thing for a while now anyway." Ripping off his black coat Lea revealed a red tank top with a yellow neckerchief along with black pants and combat boots. Unlike the island trio, Lea's exposed armor wasn't the shoulder piece instead he wore red and black accented gauntlets ending in red fingerless gloves.

"Much better." Lea said cracking his neck and knuckles. "That thing was starting to get uncomfortable with the extra armor."

"Okay are we done playing dress up now?" Kairi asked trying to hold in her giggles about Lea and Elisa's banter.

"Let's just go already." Lea replied obviously embarrassed. With that out of the way the trio entered the Eyrie Building and told the receptionist that they were on police business.

Meeting with Owen Burnett on the ground floor of the castle level Elisa listened intently to what the man had to say.

"A most unfortunate accident. One of our newly installed generators exploded due to an unforeseen malfunction."

Lea who knew better than anyone to tell and detect a cock-and-bull story just snickered to himself.

"Have I said something amusing sir?" Owen asked with a glare.

"Just thinking to myself go ahead and finish your story Jeeves." Lea smirked.

"Ignore my colleague Mr. Burnett he's just an idiot." Elisa said waving off Lea's snide remark.

"Anyway." Burnett continued. "Mr. Xanatos would be more than happy to pay for any damage sustained in the blast."

"You can stop yanking my chain Mr. Burnett. I heard automatic weapons fired up there so you can either let me and my colleagues sweep the place or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops-your call."

With an amused smile Burnett escorted the three into Xanatos' den where the millionaire awaited questioning.

"Ah Detective Maza nice to see you." Xanatos greeted. "I just got off the phone with the mayor to offer my apologies for what happened tonight. Can I offer you a drink?"

" Just what _did_ happen tonight Rich-Boy?" Lea asked impatiently. "And please don't give us that exploding generator excuse I've heard better excuses from Dusks than that."

"You must be the famous Axel or do you prefer Lea?" Xanatos replied with a wry smile.

"How did you-"

"Son, I make it my business to know who I'm dealing with. It's the only way any business can compete with likes of Stark Industries these days. Owen leave us."

With nod Burnett left the room leaving his boss to deal with the situation.

"Don't mind Owen he was just a little confused. The generator story is for the press." Xanatos explained. "In actuality my men I repelled an attempted invasion from a rival corporation out for my new technology."

"Repelled an invasion?" Elisa asked skeptically. "You're a private citizen Xanatos not a country or Tony Stark for that matter."

"Detective." Xanatos replied as escorted the trio into the castle courtyard. "I'm the owner of a multi-national corporation which is far bigger than any country you can name and one that unlike Stark Industries doesn't waste valuable resources to supply its C.E.O.'s egotistical flair for theatrics"

"He certainly doesn't like that Stark guy does he?" Kairi whispered to Lea.

"No Miss Kairi, I have great respect for the man as a businessman, I simply disapprove of his other shall we say _eccentricities._" Xanatos said having heard Kairi's remark, causing the Princess of Heart to blush in embarrassment.

"I assume you have permits for the weapons I heard up here?" Elisa asked getting back to business.

As the search continued Goliath looked at the new arrivals at his home in interest. Sensing not one but two keyblades, the gargoyles eyes began to glow with rage until he felt something new along with the accursed weapons. Mixed in with the scent of the Keyblade was the scent of a bright light. Light this powerful could mean only one thing; A Princess of Heart was present. Wanting to follow the trail Goliath stealthily jumped across the castle wall, but ran into two people he had no desire to see.

"Whatcha up to?" Sora asked with a grin. Goliath blew off Sora and pushed him out of his way.

"Look here Goliath!" Riku snapped at the large gargoyle. "We know what happened a thousand years ago."

Pausing for a split second Goliath growled in rage. "If you know my clan's history and fate then why do you insist on getting in my way."

"Simple." Sora replied. "You giving us the same treatment the people of Wyvern gave you and your people. I know you have every right to despise the Keyblade, but not all of us are like the Captain. You can't let the past consume you it only opens your heart to Darkness and I know your "Angel of the Night" wouldn't want that for you."

Seeing the wisdom in Sora's words, Goliath sighed in defeat. "Very well. You are not completely wrong perhaps I have been hasty in my judgment of you. If you must know I'm interested in the Light I sense in those three people down there."

Looking where Goliath was pointing Sora looked down and started to grin stupidly.

"What's so amusing?" Goliath asked impatiently.

"The Light you sense is coming from that girl right there." Sora replied pointing at Kairi.

"Are you saying that girl is one of the Seven?"

"Not only that but a Keyblade Wielder." Riku interjected.

"Amazing I never once thought that a Princess of Heart held the potential to wield." Goliath gasped.

"If you want to meet her, we can introduce you." Sora grinned.

"Perhaps you've forgotten, but my appearance doesn't necessarily say 'Greetings.'" Goliath said shaking his head.

"She wouldn't care." Sora said waving off Goliath's doubt. "Kairi isn't the type to judge someone based on appearance."

"And how do you know this?" Goliath inquired curiously.

"She's someone very important to us." Sora replied including Riku. "She's very much our castle to protect and keep safe."

Nodding in understanding Goliath gave a small smile. "Something to protect...perhaps there truly is more to you than that Key. Very well when Xanatos is finished with them take me to meet her. If it's safe I will arrange introductions for the rest of my clan."

"Excuse me Mr. Xanatos." Burnett called as he entered the courtyard. "You have a video call from Mr. Fury he insists you take it immediately."

"I hope I've answered you questions satisfactorily, Detective." Xanatos said offering his hand which Elisa shook begrudgingly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Axel, Kairi. If you'll excuse me, Owen will show the way out."

"If you'll come with me." Burnett said as Xanatos exited the courtyard. Leading the three back to the elevator he bade them a good night. When the elevators closed and the trip back to the reception desk began, Elisa looked Lea and Kairi in the eye and nodded curtly. Returning the nod Kairi stopped the elevator and brought it back to the castle level. "Sorry Jeeves, but this investigation isn't over yet!" she said with fire.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Princess." Lea said with a smirk.

Meanwhile in Xanatos' office a large screen lowered from the ceiling and a middle aged caucasian man with salt and pepper hair styled in a high and tight with an eye patch inscribed with a gold pyramid with an eye engulfed in flames resting on the tip.

"Thirty-six." Xanatos said smugly.

"Thirty-one." replied the man.

"Hello Nick how fares S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Xanatos asked rhetorically.

"About as well as your little business trip in Scotland." Fury replied cold and calmly. "Did you really believe we didn't realize what you were up to David."

"I simply saw what I wanted and took it. I had no idea I was stepping on some important toes."

"You misunderstand me David, the society approves it is high time that the existence of gargoyles became fact once again."

"If that's the case than I ask for the okay to begin work on the Thailog Project. Sevarius is anxious to begin"

At Xanatos' request Fury took a moment of thought. "Permission granted, but I also want the good Doctor to also begin work on the Mutate project. I want the first subject completed as soon as possible."

"Done. Sevarius should be pleased." Xanatos replied.

"Remember, David if your little schemes get discovered we will deny all knowledge."

"Not to worry Nick, you have my word that Jr. will have no involvement in this whatsoever."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep."

With those final words, Fury ended the call and the screen rose up back to the ceiling. As Xanatos relaxed in his chair he watched as a secret door imbedded in the wall next to twelfth century suits of armor opened and revealed a shadowy figure.

"Don't worry." Xanatos said with a smirk. "Everything's going according to plan."

* * *

**A/N:****Yes my friends there are two Nick Furys the one most people are familiar with is Nick Fury Jr. I used the original white Nick Fury because that was the Nick Fury I grew up with. Nothing against Samuel L.'s Fury he was awesome, but I never really saw Nick Fury I saw Shaft or Mace Windu in an eye patch with a ****_much_**** cleaner vocabulary. Now that doesn't mean the modern Nick Fury won't show up in this story so please don't kill me. Anyway will Elisa and Co. discover the gargoyles? And what is this conspiracy involving Xanatos? Will this new shadowy figure prove to be friend or foe? Find out next time. As always I enjoy what you guys have to say and bonus points to those who can translate the Latin used in the Magus' spell. Until next time! :)**


	15. Assassin

**Chapter 15: Assassin**

* * *

**A/N:**** Welcome back to another exciting installment. This time I'm doing a little something different. After a small amount of main plot, we are going to delve a little bit of the Marvel side of things. All the action takes place during the day so expect no appearances from the Gargoyles this chapter except for the first bit of the chapter. Anyway enough lip from me sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**As usual I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

As Elisa, Lea, and Kairi exited the elevator, the entire castle was completely engulfed in darkness

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Lea asked as Elisa took out a tactical flashlight.

"We'll know when we see it?" Elisa said flatly.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"You'll just think I've gone crazy."

"Elisa." Kairi interjected. "Trust me, when you spend all your free time hanging around people like Lea there's nothing you can say that'll make you look crazy...got it memorized?"

"Finally looks like my charm is starting to settle in on you Princess."

"Lea what you and I think qualifies as "charm" is two completely different opinions."

"Yeesh talk about your tough crowd."

With a deep sigh Elisa decided to say what was on her mind. "I could have sworn I saw one of those stone gargoyles outside move."

"Well that isn't the craziest thing I've ever heard." Axel said scratching his head. "But it does warrant some investigation lead the way 'Lisa."

* * *

**Ryker's Island Correctional Facility**

"Fisk! You got a visitor." the guard standing over the cell of Wilson Fisk a.k.a. The Kingpin shouted. Fisk who was in the middle of his fifth set of pull-ups leaped down from the bar in his cell and took a quick look at his visitor and smirked evily. Taking a one hundred dollar bill from his back pocket, Fisk stepped towards the prison guard and place the bill in his breast pocket. "Take me and my guest to our usual spot."

Staring at the bill in his pocket the guard unlocked the door of Fisk's cell and escorted him and his visitor to an interrogation room that was hardly used anymore since the Chitauri invasion and the beginning of the Superhuman Age. Closing the door behind her, Fisk's vistor removed her coat revealing a striking woman of Greek decent wearing a red leather leotard and a red bandana.

"I'm glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to see me Ms. Natchios." Fisk said with a business like air.

"Elektra." the woman corrected. "I was quite surprised myself. I never thought the legendary Kingpin of Crime would require my assistance. I thought you had a preference for Bullseye."

"Unfortunately Bullseye lacks the subtlety I require for this job."

"Who's the target."

"Detective Elisa Maza of the twenty-third."

"Peter Maza's kid? Target that impressive requires a bit of a raise from my usual fee."

"I will give you your raise plus an extra ninety for the death of a second target."

"Poor schmuck got a name?"

"He calls himself Axel real mystery no one knows his true identity or where he comes from for that matter."

Giving the deal some thought Elektra extended a hand. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Excellent." Fisk replied shaking the assassin's hand. "You'll find the amount wired into your account as soon as you leave Ryker's."

With a curt nod Elektra replaced her coat and left the interrogation room leaving the Kingpin with his thoughts.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

As the trio exited the darkened den, the shadowy figure that hid behind the suits of armor turned on a communications radio and contacted Xanatos in his penthouse chambers.

"We've got three intruders in the castle Xanatos."

After a brief silence Xanatos answered calmly without care. "It appears Detective Maza and her friends may be more trouble than she's worth."

"Shall I kill them?"

"No, let this play out. I have a feel Mr. Lea and Miss Kairi will prove useful to our plan."

"What about Goliath?"

"Let him decide what to do when he discovers them. If he decides to kill them than we can always use those two Keybearers in Maza's place."

"I still think we should kill the Wielders. There is too much at stake if they were to discover the plan."

"Not to worry I've already planned for that contingency. Just let things play out."

"Very well I'll go along with your plan for now."

Turning off the radio, the firgure blended back into the darkness and watched as the Wyvern Clan's Watchdog caught the scent of three intruders.

"Don't tell me, this is the part where Dracula shows up." Elisa said sarcastically as she gave the all clear signal for Lea and Kairi to enter the corridor leading up to the courtyard. As the three took silent steps within the corridor the hair on the back off Lea's neck began to stand. "We're being followed."

"What is it?" Kairi asked nervously summoning Destiny's Embrace.

"I don't know just yet, but whatever it is he doesn't sound to happy." Lea replied summoning his chakrams "Eternal Flames".

"Why not just use your Keyblade?" Kairi inquired confused at seeing the chakrams.

"Just a precaution if this thing ain't friendly I'd rather keep it at a distance."

Unholstering her gun as a precaution Elisa continued the investigation at full alert. Finally reaching the courtyard the detective heard growling from within the corridor.

"Okay pal hands where I can see 'em. Nice and easy." She shouted pointing her gun in the direction of the growling. As if on command a large quadrapedal beast emerged from the corridor and tackled Lea biting and snarling. With her gun pointed at Lea's assailant, Elisa was about to pull the trigger when a large lavender gargoyle like creature grabbed the firearm and crushed it like a soda can.

"Kairi?" a familiar voice called in the distance as Kairi and Elisa gasped in surprise at the sight of the creature. Stepping back trying not to provoke the specimen before them both women lost their footing and fell off the castle wall towards the city below.

Seeing Elisa and Kairi plummeting off the castle both Goliath and Sora dove down after them. Elisa watched with a mixture of fear and facination as the gargoyle caught her and flew her to safety one of the Eyrie Building's many balconies. Sora watching as Kairi fell helplessly went in to Final Form and using his ability to glide caught the princess and took her to the same balcony that Goliath and Elisa stood in waited. Kairi and Elisa both stared in fascination at Goliath as they regained their composure from almost becoming street pizza.

"Okay big guy you can take it easy now." Kairi said slowly trying to communicate with Goliath.

"Kairi it's okay." Sora began "Goli-"

"What are you doing in my castle?!" Goliath roared in annoyance at the human female's unintentional ignorance."

"He talks?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What, no who are you?" Elisa asked not wanting to test the gargoyles temper even further.

"My kind have no names, but you humans have taken to calling me Goliath."

"You kind?" Kairi inquired curiously. "There's more than just you?"

"Barely." Goliath spat bitterly as he dug his claws into the side of the Eyrie Building and attempted to leave.

"Wait!" Elisa cried. "It's long way back to the castle. Since you and your spiky haired friend can fly-"

"I can't fly." Goliath said slightly irritated. "I can only glide on currents of wind. There are none strong enough to lift us back up."

"So we're stuck here?" Kairi said dejected.

Grabbing Elisa and placing her on his back and Sora doing the same with Kairi Goliath dug his claws back into the wall and staterd to scale it. Watching in amazement Sora smiled to himself and the two keyblades he carried as a result of using a Drive Form started to use the weapons as makeshift climbing claws.

"Really?" Kairi said rolling her eyes. "We could have just used our gliders."

"I know, but this looked like fun." Sora replied with a wink

"You're such a little kid sometimes."

"Hey you were the one who told me to never change."

"Yeah...I guess I did."

"So you never said what happened after that lightning struck."

"I'll explain when we get back up. I'm more interested in what you and Riku found here."

After climbing several stories the quartet finally reached the top of the castle. Taking a moment to catch her breath Elisa jumped at the sound of a familiar snarl.

"I forgot about him." Kairi exclaimed as the Watchdog started to lay down and chew on a familiar looking chakram.

"He won't hurt you." a familiar voice called as Riku walked up to Sora and Co.

"Riku!"

"Quite a fall you took." Riku said with concern.

"Yeah well your new friend didn't exactly give a warm greeting."

The Watchdog ears perked up as Lea's voice echoed through the air. "There you are! Give that back right now you oversized mutt!" The gargoyle beast got up from the ground with the chakram and started to run off in order to keep Lea from getting his weapon back.

Clearing his throat Goliath looked once again at Elisa. "Now as I was saying, why are you here?!" Pleased with his intimidating tone Goliath adopted a teasing smile. "And please don't fall of the building again."

Taking Goliath's remark as a friendly gesture, Elisa flashed her badge at the behemoth.

"Detective Elisa Maza Second Class NYPD."

"I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced with a respectful bow. Much to her surprise, Goliath bowed to her.

"I am honored Your Highness. I never thought I would ever meet one of the Seven in my lifetime."

"Please you don't have to bow." Kairi said embarassed. "I'm just a person like everyone else."

"So humble. Many humans can learn from you." Goliath replied curtiously. "And who is the human that insists on antagonizing my watchdog?"

"The name's Lea." Lea answered trying to wrestle his chakram out of the Watchdog's mouth. "Got it memorized?"

"So where did you come from?" Elisa asked curiously. With an agitated sigh Goliath regailed Elisa, Lea, and Kairi with his story.

"A fine mess you made out of that kitchen lads." the Mentor said as he walked with the Trio out into the courtyard. "When I heard that crash, I thought-"

"Look!" the smallest of the Trio cried. "Goliath's talking with those humans."

"So one thousand years ago you were betrayed by the one human you trusted." Elisa said after hearing the story.

"And your entire clan massacred. Tough break Big Man." Lea added sympathetically.

"How can people be so cruel!?" Kairi exclaimed with his fists shaking in anger. "Especially another Keyblade Wielder."

"Unfortunately mankind will always fear and despise what it can't understand." Goliath said sadly.

"Just like Mutants." Elisa said to herself.

"Mutants?" Goliath asked.

"Nevermind. Does anyone else know about you?"

"Only the human called Xanatos. He brought me and my clan here."

Sneaking up behind Elisa, Kairi, and Lea the red skinned member of the Trio started to sniff them with interest. "Are these new friends Goliath?"

This is Princess Kairi, Lea, and Elisa Maza - a..."detective"?" Goliath answered introducing the three.

"Second class, NYPD." Elisa added flashing her badge once again.

"Princess?" the Trio asked.

Examining Kairi, the Mentor suddenly dropped to his knees. "Well I'll be. I've heard the legends, but I never thought I would ever meet one of the Seven."

"The Seven? Sounds a lot more interesting than a detective." Elisa replied with a chuckle.

"What exactly is the purpose of a "detective", lass?" the Mentor asked.

"Well...when someone does something wrong, I find out who they are and arrest them." Elisa explained.

"Who decides what "wrong"?" Goliath asked skeptically.

"We have a justice system in this city laws that the people decide."

"You mean _humans_ decide."

Before Elisa could say anything further dawn approached.

"You and your friends have to go _now_!" Goliath exclaimed.

"Wait will I see you again?" Elisa asked. "You saved my life so I owe you one. I want to help you understand how this city works it's nothing like the tenth century."

"Well if we are to keep our home safe, I suppose we need to know what's out there in this new world. Very well."

"Great!" Elisa beamed. "I'm on vacation for the next two weeks so I'll meet you in two days at-"

"After dark!" Goliath barked.

"Whatever floats you boat." Elisa laughed. "Fine, here after dark."

"No not here. Over there at that statue." Goliath said pointing at the Statue of Liberty.

"Why there?"

"Why were you three sneaking around my home?"

"A good detective trusts no one."

"That's one thing we can agree on."

Before leaving Elisa turned to Lea. "Axe do you and your friends have somewhere to stay?"

"Actually we didn't think we'd be staying for long." Lea replied embarrassed.

"That's fine you guys can stay at my place."

"Are you sure Elisa?" Kairi asked. "We don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense Princess." Elisa said with a wink. "Any friend of Axel's is a friend of mine. You're staying end of story."

Satisfied with the arrangements, Elisa dragged Lea and the Keybearers out of the castle and into her car. Hearing the screech of the tires, the Mentor looked to his leader. "Much has changed over the centuries."

"Yes." Goliath nodded. "She's right though, if we are to survive in this new world we must understand the city and the humans who rule. Come, the sun is rising and I for one could use some rest."

Before Goliath could perch into his spot he hear Owen calling him requesting that he see Xanatos.

Entering Xanatos' penthouse Goliath expressed his displeasure at being called just as dawn approached.

"I promise this won't take long." Xanatos said with a knowing smile. "I need your help. The people who attacked us stole something from me."

Opening a CD case, Xanatos gave Goliath a floppy disk. "Inside the box they stole were three of these disks, a sort of magic talisman each containing hundreds of spells a sort of successor to the Grimorum."

"Perhaps you should call one of those detectives for this." Goliath replied handing the disk back to the millionaire.

"Fast learner." Xanatos complimented. "I can't go to the police on this. I already had to cover for you and you friends in their investigation of the fight. If they learned of you existence you would be treated no better than Mutants. The people will fear you and may attempt to do you harm."

"What would you have me do than?"

"My sources tell my that the theives worked for a subdivision of Stark Industries called "Cyberbiotics"." Xanatos explained. "The data is being held at three locations a tower centered on a small island in the bay, a heavily fortified underground fortress, and finally an airship that flies in a fixed pattern over the city. All three must be hit at once so no word gets out, an abusurd amount of protection, but the information is that important."

"Why do you want my clan and I to assist you?" Goliath asked skeptically.

"It must be done before their scientists-their sorcerers so-to-speak translate the spells on the disks."

"What you ask is beyond protecting the castle. It will endanger the lives of my clan, I will not risk that for anything."

"Just think about it will you?" Xanatos asked. "Just remember time is short if the codes on the disks are cracked it will spell doom for more than just your clan."

Agreeing to give the request some thought, Goliath left Xanatos and returned to his spot in the castle and breathed in fresh air one more time before stone sleep took hold of him again. As Xanatos sat in his chair he sent a call to Owen from the intercom. "Owen, get me Frank Castle."

As Sora and Co. exited Elisa's car, the brunette and Riku took the time to properly introduce themselves.

"I'm Sora! We really appreciate you letting us stay with you."

"Nice to meet you kid, like I said I have no problem helping out any friends of Axe's."

"Riku." the silverette introduced. "I'm glad to see "Axe" wasn't exaggerating when he said he knew some people in this world."

"What do you mean this world? Are you guys some kind of aliens?"

"You mean he never told you about anything in the time you've known him."

"Axe what's he talking about?"

"I swear no matter where I go, the icky jobs still manage to find me." Lea mumbled to himself. "First off it's LEA not Axel and certainly not Axe, Mr. Hot Shot Keyblade Master. Secondly you know perfectly well we have to maintain the World Order. And third-"

"Keyblade? World Order? Seriously what's going on?" Elisa demanded with glare.

Knowing there was no way to beat around the bush, Lea with a desperate sigh told Elisa everything she needed to know about the Keyblade, other worlds, the Heartless and Nobodies, and finally, the upcoming battle with Master Xehanort all while complaining about having to do the "icky jobs".

"So if this Master Xehanort isn't defeated then all of existence will perish?" Elisa asked as Lea's narration concluded.

"That's about the gist of it." Lea replied scratching his head.

"Seems like a lot of work for a group of key wielding peacekeepers."

"Woah now let's get one thing straight now. I'm no peacekeeper what so ever if anything I'm just hanging around these losers so I can make sure they do their job right."

"Oh thanks!" Kairi interjected in mock hurt.

"C'mon Princess you know I love you." Lea winked. "I'm just talking about Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there."

"You didn't seem to think I was a loser when you blew yourself up so I could get into Xemnas' world." Sora retorted.

"Please! I had no heart at the time. Besides I was only using you so I could see Roxas again."

"Keep telling yourself that Lea." Riku piped in.

"Oh so Mr. High and Mighty's on top of me too."

As the boys continued to banter, Elisa tapped Kairi on the shoulder. "Are those three always like that?"

"Normally it's just Sora and Riku going back and forth. Lea's probably picking up their habits."

"I guess we better get inside before these idiots wake up the neighborhood." Elisa replied as the bantering between Sora, Riku, and Lea went from verbal to physical in record time.

As the door to Elisa's apartment opened, a small cat jumped into her arms and purred softly. "Hey Cagney you hungry?"

While Elisa fed the cat she directed the Keybearers to the assorted couches in the living room.

"If you guy's need anything don't hesitate to ask." she said as her guest settled in. "Make yourselves at home."

Within a few short minutes the apartment's tenants were fast asleep except for Kairi. Finding sleep to be difficult she went out on the balcony and decided to watch the sunrise. Suddenly her vision went dark. "Guess who?" a childish voice called. Before Kairi could answer her vision cleared and Sora was seated next to her.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" he asked.

"I find it difficult to believe _you_ of all people had trouble sleeping." Kairi teased.

"I was just thinking about things."

"You thinking? Do tell."

"I want to help Goliath trust in people again."

"You seem to think highly of him."

"You weren't there Kai. You didn't see the pain in his eyes like Riku and I did. He lost more than just his clan he lost his Light."

Sensing the resolve in Sora's words Kairi took the brunette's hand and smiled. "You really haven't changed in the past three years."

"Huh?"

"I was afraid that when the Darkness nearly took you that would change for the worst."

"You thought a little Darkness was gonna change me? Thanks a lot Kairi."

"Just hold me you lazy bum."

As the couple continued to watch the sunrise the urge they felt on the Death Star returned. As the two leaned closer towards their destination, they were interrupted by a familiar obnoxious drawl.

"And what are you two love birds up to?"

"Lea!" Kairi shrieked. "this isn't what it looks like."

"Really now?" Lea teased. "Are you sure about that because you're starting to look redder than your hair."

"No really we were just talking."

"Okay, okay I believe you."

"What are you even doing here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd watch the sunrise. Ya got room for one more?"

"Sure!" Sora replied with a grin.

When Lea sat down on the balcony he took out three bars of sea-salt ice cream from his pouch. "I swiped these from the freezer. I was originally gonna eat them myself, but when I saw you two "talking" I thought what better way to have ice cream than with some good friends."

"Thanks Lea." Sora said gratefully taking the ice cream. As Sora and Kairi started to eat their ice cream, Lea nearly fell off the balcony in shock. The scenery of the busy New York streets turned into the Station Tower in Twilight Town and Sora and Kairi were replaced by visions of Roxas and a girl with short black hair he didn't recognize.

"Hold on, I would always have ice cream with Roxas after missions, but who is this girl? The only female we had in the Organization was Larxene and she was about as friendly as that crazy queen in Wonderland, but here she is clear as day. Why is my memory so foggy does it to do have something her."

"Lea?" the mysterious girl called. Suddenly the name came to him.

"Xion!" Lea exclaimed as he fell off the balcony. The last thing Lea remembered was Roxas diving after him before losing consciousness.

When Lea came to he found himself in a bed with the rest of his friends crowded around him.

"I feel like a train just hit me." he said rubbing his temples. "What happened?"

"We were having ice cream at the balcony watching the sunrise." Sora explained. "All of a sudden you called Kairi "Xion" and you fell off the balcony."

"Xion? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Maybe you knew a Xion in the Organization."

"No way! The only female we had was our number XII Larxene and she wasn't exactly the friendliest person around. The moment you said something to her she'd try to kill you like you were some kind of plague."

"Well whatever it is." Elisa interrupted. "You scared us half to death. If Sora hadn't caught you we'd be scrapping you off the pavement."

"Sora? What about Roxas?" Lea asked confused.

"Lea, Roxas has been one with Sora for the past four years it's highly unlikely that he should be able to appear." Riku interjected.

"I know what I saw!" Lea exclaimed I was eating ice cream with Sora and Kairi and all of a sudden I was in Twilight Town with Roxas and Xion."

"Perhaps you were having a flashback of some kind."

Before the conversation could go further the window behind Elisa shattered and the detective was tackled by a woman in red wielding a pair of sai.

"Elisa Maza." the woman declared. "The Kingpin sends his greetings." Raising her sai the assassin was prepared to plunge the weapon into Elisa's heart when a chakram engulfed in flames struck her hand sending the sai flying in to the kitchen.

"I gotta admit." Lea said catching the chakram as it boomeranged back to his hand. "You almost had me with your little mind games, but you made one critical mistake." His eyes flashing in anger, Lea summoned his keyblade and entered a battle stance. "You were stupid enough to use the memories of my friends to end the life of another."

"So your mind is a lot stronger than I anticipated." the assassin said slightly taken a back. "That's not a mistake I'll make again. You are an interesting one. You have the instinct of an assassin, but you take no pleasure in it. Tell me what is your name?"

"Me? The name's Lea but my friends call me Axel. Got it memorized?

"I'm afraid I won't be able to." the assassin shrugged as she telekinetically summoned her fallen sai.

"You guys take Elisa and get out of here." Lea ordered.

"But Lea." Kairi began.

"I'll be fine Princess just go!"

Nodding in acknowledgement Sora, Riku, and Kairi grabbed Elisa and Cagney and escorted them out of the wrecked apartment.

"You're quite brave little man." the assassin said. "Brave and stupid."

"Just tell me one thing." Lea demanded. "Who are you and why does the Kingpin want 'Lisa dead?"

"Normally I would object to such requests, but since you're in a hurry to die I guess it won't hurt to tell you. My name is Elektra Natchios the Kingpin hired me to kill Maza in revenge for his arrest. He also gave me a bonus if I give him your head as well."

"Sorry babe looks like you'll have to go back to Tons of Fun empty handed."

Tossing his keyblade in the air, Lea summoned his other chakram and caught the falling keyblade in his teeth.

"It doesn't matter how many weapons you carry." Elektra snarled. "You'll still meet the same end."

"Lady you messed with the wrong guy." Lea retored slightly muffled with the keyblade in his mouth. "This'll be the one icky job I enjoy greatly."

Coating the chakrams in flames, Lea tossed them at Elektra who had easily deflected the projectiles and sent them into a wall. Taking the keyblade out of his mouth the red-head charged at the assassin using Sonic Blade. Easily dodging the barrage of blade rushes Elektra delivered a swift sweep kick knocking Lea off his feet. Using the red-head's vulnerability to her advantage Elekrta wrapped her legs around Lea's head and attempted snap his neck. Suddenly, she felt intense heat building up in her victim's body. Instinctually letting go, Elektra watched as Lea burst into flames.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you know the old saying; "You play with fire, you're gonna get burned." Got it memorized?"

Dropping her sais and charging at her secondary target, Elektra knocked the unsuspecting red-head out the shattered window forcing the keyblade in his hand to dematerialize and dive-bombed after him.

"Does every guy you meet gotta go through this?" Lea asked sarcastically as he blocked his assailant's punches while they fell.

"You should try asking for my number." Elektra winked as the falling duo crashed head first into the busy street. Regaining their composure, neither combatant bothered to arm themselves instead they resorted to fisticuffs. Hearing a car honking behind him, Lea executed a backflip as the speeding sedan nearly struck him. As he landed gracefully the battle weary Lea could have sworn he heard an argument from the vehicle.

"Wonderful, we haven't had this car nearly two weeks and already you nearly hit something."

"Give it a rest Margot."

Making one final charge, Lea and Elektra extended their fists and simultaneously struck each other in the jaw. Impressed that her target still remained conscious she gave the bruised red-head a round of applause.

"I must congradulate you Axel. Not many people have manage to stay alive this long against me in combat."

"Don't be so impressed." Lea replied. "I only went easy on ya."

"Really now? Handsome and courteous you don't see that much anymore."

Walking up to Lea seductively, Elektra grabbed him by the hair and kissed him furiously. Caught by surprise Lea returned the kiss only to feel a sharp pain in the abdomen. Looking down with his peripheral vision Lea noticed a sai lodged in his gut.

"My apologies." Elektra lamented. "You truly are a worthy opponent, but I can't play with you all day. I still have a cop to kill."

Twisting the sai viciously, Elektra kicked Lea to the curb and blended her self into the crowd that was forming along the battlesite.

Stopping in the middle of Times Square Elisa took a moment to catch her breath.

"Who was that crazy woman?" Sora asked as he sat down on a nearby bench. "And who's this Kingpin guy."

"The Kingpin was one of the city's biggest crime lords a few years back." Elisa explained. "A few years ago, Axel and I managed to uncover his location and we busted him. I guess he's still a little bitter about it, but to hire Elektra Natchios of all people he must be more desperate than I thought."

"So who is this Elektra?" Riku inquired.

"She's an assassin and a ruthless one at that. She spent the majority of her life training in the martial arts and when she learned enough hired herself out as a mercenary. Though last I hear she was working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I was, but the Kingpin made a better offer." said a familiar voice called. Turning in fear Elisa saw Elektra crouched in a tree sais poised to strike.

"What have you done with Lea?" Sora demanded summoning the Kingdom Key.

"The hot-head? Maybe you can ask him in the next life." Elektra sneered.

Shouting with rage, Sora charged at the assassin only to be knocked unconscious by a high pitched scream utilizing focused chi.

"Sora!" Kairi shrieked. Summoning Destiny's Embrace the princess tried her luck against Elektra.

However, the assassin was too fast for her. One instant she stood in her tree, the next she was right behind the young princess. Before Kairi could swing her keyblade Elektra struck the back of her neck knocking her out.

Only Riku was left to defend Elisa. Summoning Way to the Dawn he entered his battle stance.

"How cute. The little boy wants to be a man." Elektra taunted. Launching Dark Firaga at the assassin Riku began his assault. Dodging the dark flames Elektra parried Riku's blows with her sais and delivered a swift kick to the young Master's ribs. Instinctually summoning a Dark Shield Riku was able to avoid the blow. Using the short window for a counter attack the silverette cloaked himself in darkness and rushed the stunned assassin. Using a series of backflips Elektra was able to avoid Riku's attack leaving the silverette drained.

"It appears I underestimated you boy. You're nothing like your little friends."

Riku remained silent as he tried catching his breath.

"Not talkative eh? Oh well I guess I can stop playing with you."

In a rush of speed, Elektra kicked Riku in the chest sending him into a nearby building. As the silverette tried to free himself he felt two sharp pains in his shoulders as the assassin pinned him in place with her last remaining pair of sai. Now unarmed Elektra made her to Elisa. Without a means to defend herself Elisa resigned herself to her fate when all of a sudden Elektra had collapsed. Examining the unconscious assassin Elisa found a very familiar chakram embedded in her back. With a sigh of relief Elisa stood up and brushed herself off.

"Good you're safe." Lea called as he limped to Elisa with the sai still in his gut.

"Axe are you all right?"

"Heh! Nothing a little nap can't fix." Lea grinned as he lost consciousness. Grabbing her cell phone from her jacket Elisa made all the necessary arrangement for the police to pick up the subdued Elektra, but she was still conflicted about what she should do for Sora and Co. when all of a sudden a familiar voice called out to the detective.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Turning around Elisa found herself face-to-face with Xanatos.

"Speak of the devil."

"Come now Detective there's no need to sound hostile. Besides I owe Sora and Riku a debt." Xanatos said feigning offence.

"You're right, Sorry. I'm just worried about them Xanatos they risked their lives to protect me from that psycho."

"Not to worry Detective. I will ensure they get the best care you have my word."

"Are you sure I don't want me or my friends to be a burden on you."

"Nonsense I won't hear another word of it."

"Alright you've convinced me."

Taking out his cell phone Xanatos called his right hand with new orders. "Owen bring a medical chopper down here we have injured present." Closing the phone Xanatos offered Elisa a room for herself at the castle.

"No thank you really I just need to lay down for a bit." Elisa said politely.

"As you wish." Xanatos shrugged. "I'll be sure to contact you as soon as your friends exhibit any change."

Nodding politely, Elisa watched as a large helicopter parked in front of the square and gently place her friends inside and took off back towards the castle.

"Today's certainly been eventful."

Elisa thought as she made the trek home with Cagney in her arms. _"First gargoyles and now assassins. What else could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

**A/N:**** Well what do you guys think? Will the Kingpin exact his revenge? Will Lea and the others recover soon? Most of all why is Xanatos offering the injured Keybearers sanctuary? All this and other important questions will be answered next time as the gargoyles learn how modern day New York works and a face from the past makes an unexpected return.**


End file.
